Here We Go Again
by TwistedGem
Summary: A collection of songfics. The true love story of Donia and Keenan. All twist and turns that we don't see. Use to be a one-shot.
1. Here We Go Again

_Here We Go Again_

_Lyrics by Demi Lovato_

_Sometimes love isn't enough; his love isn't enough,_ Donia repeated in her head as she destroyed the pictures and memories in the fire in her cottage. She was letting go of Keenan with his own element. _Talk about fighting fire with fire_, she thought. She continued until her head cleared. The last item that went in was her cell phone, its screen blinking with the messages that Keenan left on it. As the flame went out from the dropping temperature, she thought to herself; _it's over._

_I throw all of your stuff away,  
And I clear you out of my head,  
I tear you out of my heart,  
And ignore all your messages._

Niall enters the room. "What's with the fire?" he asked.

"Getting rid of all Keenan's stuff." Niall smiled and shook his head. Donia sighed. "We're done." She told him. Niall looked at her with an amused look.

"No you're not." He said. She frowns at him.

"I'm serious this time. I'm better off without him anyway." Niall shrugged.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night." Donia watched as he left, frustrated at his accusation. Although this wasn't the first time she said something like this. And it wouldn't be the first time she broke down and forgave Keenan.

_I tell everyone we are threw,  
Cause' I'm so much better without you.  
But it's just another pretty lie,  
Cause I break down,  
Everytime you come around. _

Donia walked out her cottage, heading towards the park. She heard Sasha starting to follow and told him to go back. She wanted to be alone. The saxophone player played sweetly in the night. She switched her gazed to the street and dreaded the sight she saw. Shining from across the street was the Summer King himself, Keenan. Donia cursed under her breath.

_Ohh ooh._

_So how did you get here  
Under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in. _

_Should have known better  
Then trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again._

He gestured to the seat next to her. She groaned. Weather or not she said yes she knew he would come. At the moment they were equals. She couldn't stop him and she wasn't going to let him think she was afraid of him by making her leave. _You know you want to see him_ said a small voice in her head. She silenced it quickly.

_As hard as I try I know I can't quit,  
Something about you  
Is so addictive.  
We're falling together  
You think that by now I'd know,  
Cause here we go, go, go again._

Donia turned her head away from him, a scowl on her face. She soon felt the heat radiating of Keenan as he approach her. "Mind if I join you?" he asked. His voice, although hot, was soothing to her.

"Sure, Summer King." She told him, refusing to look at him. The vague and fickle fool. _Your vague and fickle fool_, her mind corrected. She grinded her teeth. Keenan was so quiet that Donia forgot he was there. He startled her when he began to speak. "Don." He said softly. Without thinking, she turned and was met with his sea green eyes. The summer images enticed her.

_You never know what you want,  
And you never say what you mean,  
But I start to go insane  
Everytime that you look at me._

He leaned towards her. She leaned back. "No." she told him. Donia refused to go down the same road with him. The constant back and forth with him. She didn't have a place in life any more. She refused to give him her heart again. It was too late. So why didn't she believe her self?

_You only hear half of what I say,  
And you're always showing up too late.  
And I know that I should say goodbye,  
But It's no use.  
Can't be with or without you_

Keenan sighed moving back to his original position. There hands were less than a foot apart. She had the strongest urge to touch him. What's the most a small touch could do? She knew the answer. It was the same one that got her in this position. She bit her lip wondering if she should leave. Could she leave?

_Ohh ooh._

_So how did you get here  
Under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in. _

_Should have known better  
Then trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again._

Keenan touched her arm lightly, making steam rise. Donia looked around. The area was empty. The saxophone player was long gone. No mortals or fey were in sight.

She turned to him. Storm clouds appeared in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He said. Her shoulders sagged at his apology.

"I know." She told him.

_As hard as I try I know I can't quit,  
Something about you  
Is so addictive.  
We're falling together  
You think that by now I'd know,  
Cause here we go, go, go again._

Keenan was still as she got lost in thought. What does she do now? He was always sorry for her. It's been two weeks seen Seth came back a faery and he's already chasing her again. What if Aislinn wants him again? She didn't think she could take the rejection again.

_And again, and again  
And again!_

She looked at him. "I threw my cell phone in the fire." She told him. Keenan chuckled.

"I was wondering why I couldn't get through to you." He said. They locked gazes again. This time when he leaned towards her, she leaned towards him as well. _Here we go again, _she thought but a smile found a way to her face.

_I threw all of your stuff away.  
And I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart. _

_Ohh ooh._

_Ohh ooh._

Keenan kissed her urgently. She returned it the same way. Their hands traveled along each others body. The kiss was both amazing and painful at the same time. Donia liked it that way. It was the way her and Keenan always were. She kissed him until the pain was overwhelming. Even then she was reluctant to pull back. She looked in his eyes and smiled. She saw the sun shining down in an arctic paradise, making beautiful rays of light.

_Ohh ooh._

_So how did you get here  
Under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in. _

_Should have known better  
Then trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again_

He didn't need to be a Gancanagh for Donia to be addicted to him. He was her own personal drug. Donia couldn't live without it. "I hate you." She told him with a smile on her face. She did in a way. But it was over shadowed by how much she loved him.

_As hard as I try I know I can't quit,  
Something about you  
Is so addictive.  
We're falling together  
You think that by now I'd know,  
Cause here we go, go, _

Keenan looked hurt at first but then recognized the smile. He relaxed. He wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat. "I'm glad you do." He said. He started to run his finger through her hair. She lifted her hand to it and pulled out a flower. A wintersweet flower. She smiled. He knew how to win her over.

_Here we go again._

_Here we go again.  
Should've known better  
Than trying to let you go!  
Cause' here we go._

_Go, go, again!_

"You know were just moving in the same circle as we always did." Donia said. Keenan lifted her chin, so he could look at her. He looked her straight in her eyes. "This time we'll break it." He told her. She kissed him before he could make any promises. He kissed her back happily. They didn't move away from each other for the rest of the night. Donia didn't trust his promise but she also did mind running back to him again. He was well worth it.

_Again, and again.  
And again, and again.  
And again_

_Again, and again.  
And again, and again.  
And again_


	2. Seems To Be

_Seems To Be_

_By Avant feat. Olivia_

_6 months later…_

"I'll be back, Don." Keenan said. Donia was at the kitchen in their apartment. They felt that they could set a good example for their courts by living in the same area, showing harmony. It seemed like a good idea, especially since they both got to fall asleep in each other's arms every night. But as the days went on, the relationship began to strain. Their schedules became more consumed with their courts; secrets began to appear more often than not. Every moment seemed to get more awkward.

"Where are you going?" she asked casually.

"Just out on a walk."

"Cool, I'll go with you." She moved to get her jacket but his words stopped her short.

"No," he told her. She looked at him. His face was frozen with no emotion. Donia hated that face. "That's fine. You need to cook dinner anyway." She felt the same wave of sadness she always felt with him lately, especially these last couple of days. It was like something was building up. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"Oh," she said, trying to hide the emotion in her voice, "okay."

Keenan walked up to her and kissed her forehead. He smiled but it was wrong. His eyes didn't hold any blooming flower or beautiful sea green oceans. For once, when she looked into them, they were empty. Then he was gone.

Donia's shoulders sagged, as she went to their bedroom. She opened the closet pulling out a suitcase and his clothes. She leaned against the doorway, thinking. Her mind traveled back to the first time they met.

I was sixteen with a mind of my own  
You were Seventeen  
and you thought you was grown  
I found a thrill when we went up a hill  
And you used to feel me,  
my body would get chills

_Sixteen year-old Donia was walking along ready to go home. It was quiet this time of day. It was her favorite time of day. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a sunflower growing. She bent down to touch it._

"_That's a beautiful flower." Someone said behind her. The voice was silky sweet, like sunshine. Donia whipped around only to be caught in the most beautiful, blue-green eyes she's ever seen. She looked away shyly._

"_Sun flowers usually are." She said quietly. He chuckled a bit at her shyness._

"_I wasn't talking about the flower on the ground. But now that you mention it," he bent down and picked the flower. The flower seemed to reach out towards him. He held out the flower to her. "It is the beautiful."_

_Donia blushed at the compliment. No one ever called her beautiful before. This guy has only known her for ten seconds and didn't even hesitant to say it. She looked back at him. He smiled such a charming smile, she had to smile back. _

"_I'm Keenan." He greeted._

"_Donia." And in less than five minutes on a walk home, Donia's life changed forever._

Donia sighed getting back to the task at hand.

I picked you up in my 89 Chevy  
I brought you candy and popcorn  
at the movies  
I had it made when I, got paid  
And we, go roller skate, I picked you up in my 89 Chevy  
I brought you candy and popcorn  
at the movies  
I had it made when I, got paid  
And we, go roller skate,

but every thing has changed, Wait

On the other side of town, Keenan walked along the sidewalk. He, too, was thinking of the past. One of his favorite memories was playing in his head, the same time as Don's…

_He watched as Donia stormed down the sidewalk. He took the chance to admire her before he pulled up beside her, slowing down. Donia looked at him before speeding up her walk. Keenan frowned. Even as a winter girl, Donia had a certain fire to her. _

"_Come on, Don, you have to talk to me." He said to her. She sent a glare his way. The intensity of it sent a shiver down his spine._

"_I don't have to do anything. For you at least." she spat. He sighed._

"_What if you want to do it?" Donia slowed down at his words. A weight rose from his chest, at the sight of her slowing down. She was listening to him. He continued to drive next to her as he spoke._

"_I know that your house is about five miles from here and I know you hate walking long distances in heels."_

"_I'll manage." She told him defiantly. He rolled his eyes._

"_Or you could just accept a ride from a very sorry, unforgivable Summer King." He explained. She tried, and failed, to smile at the comment. After a few more steps, she stopped. He did as well. He smiled at her, as she climbed in. He drove on when she closed the door._

"_So I heard you wanted to see a movie from around and-"_

"_If you want to ask me out you can just ask, you know." She told him. He stopped at a red light before turning to her._

"_Fine. Don will you go out with me?" he asked, pleading with his eyes. The same eyes she fell for more than a hundred years ago and still loved._

"_Yes." She said reluctantly. He smiled once again and his heart skipped at the sight of her own._

Keenan shook his head out of the memory. That was then, and in meant noting now. It never did.

Seems to be to me,  
something wrong with this household  
Seems to be to me,  
you're always trying to take control  
Seems to be to me,  
something wrong with the kissing  
Seems to be to me,  
something is missing

Donia continued to pack the suitcase. Keenan's smell filled her every time. It was agonizing. Keenan looked at every winter faerie hoping it was Don. But he was always disappointed when it was. They both knew something was wrong.

Seems to be to me,  
something wrong with the making love  
Seems to be to me,  
you forgot what love was  
Seems to be to me  
something wrong kissing  
Seems to be to me,  
something is missing

Keenan thought back to a conversation they had during their first month of living together. It was shock to him what she said.

_Donia wrapped her arms around him form behind. She kissed the side of his face, careful not to hurt him._

"_You know I thought something crazy today." She said. Keenan turned his head towards her. He guided her to his lap. He held her close._

"_What?" he said. His breath tickled Donia's ears. She bit her lip before saying anything._

"_I was thinking about having a family, you and me." Keenan was shocked. _

"_Family…as in kids?" he asked. She turned away before pulling out his grasp._

"_Sorry. That was stupid. I shouldn't have said anything." Keenan followed her to their room. She sat dejected on the bed._

_Keenan knelt in front of her. He held her hands in his. He sent a small smile her way._

"_Hey," he said softly, "it's not stupid. I was just shocked." Donia took a breath. She knew he wanted to hear the rest._

"_I just thought that maybe…having a kid wouldn't be so bad. They could have my smile, your eyes…" she trailed off daydreaming of a child playing in a backyard._

_Keenan was quiet while she daydreamed. Kids? He wasn't sure he wanted that. A child of summer and winter was a scary thought. He didn't want that history to repeat._

"_I don't know, Don. The first time that happened didn't turn out so great." He told her. She could tell the thoughts of having a child with Donia hit him hard because of what happened to his parent. She stroked his hair softly. He looked up and she saw the fear in them._

"_Well I'm not like Beria," she shuddered at the thought of Keenan's mother. He laughed. She did too but it faded as she said her next statement. She looked his straight in his eyes. "And I would never do that to you, Keenan." _

_Donia didn't know if she could bear the thought of Keenan dying at her own hand. Keenan was quiet before a slow smile crept on his face._

"_Kids, huh?" Donia nodded happily. He kissed the back of her hands. "We'll see."_

_Donia jumped into his arms and they tumbled to the ground, laughing._

We had fun that year that you turned 21  
You were my world  
cause you brought me my baby girl  
She so fine and she's all mine  
And I promised to love you  
until the end of time

Donia snapped out another memory. She did want a child with Keenan. She would've loved that. But as time moved on, the dream was just that. A dream. And it didn't comfort her like it use to. It just tormented her.

He had to look out for his court. They didn't want a winter baby. And he could either, since he had a queen. They wanted Aislinn to have that baby. She laughed bitterly at the thought. Aislinn doesn't even like Keenan, and yet he still desires her, secretly. But she knows. She always knew. They had to talk to each other because they were king and queen. But Donia felt like she lost him. She only hoped that it wasn't to her.

That's ok cause I felt the same way  
But you're running game  
and that's when everything changed  
The phone calls and your two ways  
and your attitude  
You watch too many pimp tapes

Keenan leaned on the nearest tree. It was kind of ridiculous to him how he and Donia always ended up in the same situation over and over again. They couldn't stay away but couldn't stay apart. The constant fighting never stopped. But he knew that they both would run back to each other if they really needed someone, no matter what. He sighed. Where did they go wrong?

After all of the things  
that we been through  
I'm still willing to take care of you  
Girl we been together for so long  
And I just want to know, What's going on?

Donia closed the suitcase and placed it outside the door. It was official. She was going to leave him. She didn't know how long they would stay apart but she knew she won't forgive him easily this time. She promised herself that.

Seems to be to me,  
something wrong with this household  
Seems to be to me,  
you're always trying to take control  
Seems to be to me,  
something wrong with the kissing  
Seems to be to me,  
something is missing

Keenan turned around to go home. He wanted to talk to Don. They needed to talk. When he reached the doorway he was surprised to find a suitcase, his suitcase, outside the door. _What's going on?_ He thought. He opened the door.

"Don!" he called.

Seems to be to me,  
something wrong with the making love  
Seems to be to me,  
you forgot what love was  
Seems to be to me  
something wrong kissing  
Seems to be to me,  
something is missing

Donia heard Keenan come in and braced herself for the worst. He came storming in the kitchen. His eyes held a storm in them. He was furious.

"What's going on with you? You're fighting always fighting or complaining about something. And now I could home to this. My stuff's outside, Donia. What you got to say?"

Donia stared at him in disbelief. He couldn't be serious.

What happen to kissing and hugging?  
Instead of all that cussing and fussing,  
I wanna know right now,  
what you got to say,

"What happened to me?" she asked incredulous, "What happened to you? You never here with me anymore, ever! You're always out somewhere with someone whose not me-" Donia stopped her rant mid-sentence. "Why am I even doing this?" She started to move to their-her-bedroom but Keenan grabbed her arm.

What happen to respecting me?  
Instead of spending time in the street  
I don't need to know; in fact I got to go

His touch burned her but he ignored it as he grabbed the other one, shaking her.

"Why are you acting this?" he yelled. His temper was getting worst. The wind picked up around them, knocking over as much as it could. Donia touched his arms. Ice grew on them and he let her go. He was breathing heavily.

"Why?" he asked again.

Wait baby let me plead my case  
I got a few more things to say  
Shit is making me mad,  
girl what I do so bad?

Donia scowled at him.

"Why?" She picked up his phone, which was on the floor. "Why is she calling you at all these crazy hours? Why is _she_ talking about having an heir for the throne? You're cheating on me!" she yelled at him. He was shell-shocked as she threw his phone at him. He barely had enough time to dodge.

What about that girl  
you sending money to down the way?  
What about, you been cheating on me  
she had your baby?

Donia walked up until there wasn't any room between them. Her breath mingled with his but threatened to overpower it. "And, you know what?" she whispered dangerously. "I've had it with you doing this to me. I've had it with all your lies and deceit. I'm sick of it. I'm not doing it anymore. I don't want to love you anymore." Keenan didn't know what to do. So he asked.

"What are you saying?"

"Get out." She told him.

What about, the lies and deceit  
I face day to day?  
What about, I don't feel the way I used to  
I lost my faith in you?

She didn't yell it, making it all the more final. More final than they had ever been. None of their break-ups were like this on. This one made it official. They were over.

Seems to be to me,  
something wrong with this household  
Seems to be to me,  
you're always trying to take control  
Seems to be to me,  
something wrong with kissing  
Seems to be to me,  
something missing

Keenan walked out. The door slammed close. Donia looked through the pep hole and watched Keenan walk away from her for what seemed like the millionth time. She slid down until she hit the floor. Suddenly she was crying. They were over. They finally broke the endless circle. So why did she feel so hurt?

Seems to be to me,  
something wrong with the making love  
Seems to be to me,  
you forgot what love was  
Seems to be to me,  
something wrong with the kissing  
Seems to be to me,  
something is missing

Keenan gazed up at the apartment window for a quick second. He thought about going back and fighting some more but he didn't. He couldn't. His will to fight for Donia seemed to drain out of him at her words. He just walked on, waiting for the pain to disappear…


	3. He Said She Said

_He Said She Said_

_Lyrics by NLT_

Keenan sat in his office for hours with the same train of thought coming to his brain. Donia. The one thing that hasn't ever changed was the fact that after every break up, she consumes his thoughts. But there was an ominous feeling to it this time. Keenan stared at his phone. He flipped it open and closed continuously, with the same thought at every close. Time was up. It's over.

Don't know where to start, something ain't going right  
Feel it in my soul 'cause I've tried, oh baby  
Tried to keep you satisfied, please don't cry

I just think we both need time

Keenan looked in the mirror, trying to convince himself it wasn't over.

"Just call her." He would say to himself. He opened his phone, starting to dial. But he would hesitate when he was on the last number. He groaned in frustration, as he would plop back down in his chair. Then he would continue to stare at the phone. He took deep breaths, thinking of all the times he did this. He couldn't even count them all. He put his head in his hands, remembering the gifts he gave her. Did she even have them, still?

I just feel that we are in the same room  
But living two worlds apart  
And it's causing too much pain

Keenan pulled at his hair. Memories filled his brain. How could he miss all the obvious signs? It all seemed to happen to him so fast but was it really? He can't say that it was the most unexpected thing in the world. But he can't say he was ready for it…

She said, "Baby, can you please just stay?  
It ain't too late to work this thing out"  
I said, "Girl, this ain't easy for me  
At least the truth is coming out,"

Keenan stood in the mirror letting that fateful night cloud his mind, bringing it back like it was happening all over again.

"_Where are you going?" she asked casually. _

"_Just out on a walk."_

"_Cool, I'll go with you." She moved to get her jacket but his words stopped her short._

"_No," he told her. She looked at him. His face was frozen with no emotion. Donia hated that face. "That's fine. You need to cook dinner anyway." _

"_Oh," she said, trying to hide the emotion in her voice, "okay." _

_Keenan walked up to her and kissed her forehead. He smiled but it was wrong. Keenan knew he wasn't fooling anybody with it. He hated how Don's face fell when he told her no. He never used the word often with her but he couldn't be around her right now. He just needed to be alone. Just for a little while…_

He's an idiot.

She said, "Why can't we make up like the last time?  
I'm just afraid to hear you say go"  
I said, "Baby, I'm sorry, I think it's time we let go"

Keenan thought of the future they could've have had. It's funny how he could remember exactly how Donia's face had lit up at the thought of having a family with him. He knew that he was against the idea on the inside but he would give anything to make her face light up like that again.

He shook his head. He knew this wasn't gonna work. He knew that no matter how many times he called, they wouldn't matter. He knew that nothing he did would matter. Not this time. This time the cycle would break. Just not in the way he wanted it to. He needed to say goodbye. To her, to their memories…to everything.

Baby, don't leave, don't leave, don't leave  
Tell me you'll stay, can you stay, can you stay?  
I gotta leave, gotta leave, gotta leave  
'Cause I think it's time we let go

Keenan moved to his bedroom, searching for his suitcase. He opened it and started to pack. He stuffed in all the essentials. He kept arguing whether he should bring the picture of Don he hides from everyone. He can't leave it there. He reached towards the hiding place when he felt the heat of his counterpart enter his room. He didn't look up from what he was doing.

"What's going on?" Aislinn asked. Keenan didn't stop his work as he spoke.

"I'm leaving." He said blatantly. He heard Aislinn gasp. He looked up to her surprised look.

"Wha…what?" she said. She marched over to him, moving in front of the suitcase. He tried to push her aside gently but she stood her ground. He looked in her eyes patiently. He saw the fire storm of emotions in them.

See these teardrops falling from your eyes  
That don't change my mind, oh baby  
Please don't make things more difficult than they gotta be  
I can't take no more this is killing me

"Have you lost your mind?" she asked scathingly, "Your court needs you here. I know it's a difficult time for you but this is unacceptable! You can't leave me here to rule alone!"

"I'm not!" he protested. "I just can't stay here." He moved around her, continuing to pack. Aislinn was shell shocked by the news. She tried to reason with him again.

"Look I know you and Donia…" she trailed of as Keenan grew stiff. She moved closer to touch his arm but he moved away from her. He gave he a steely look.

"I'm not staying, Aislinn." He aid harshly. She flinched away from him.

Every time I look at you  
I see more reason of me to leave you  
And it's causing me too much pain

Keenan's eyes soften. He blew out a breath releasing the anger he had earlier. He moved to touch her arm. She didn't pull away. She just looked at him with pleading eyes. The same eyes he uses to dream about. Sweet, naïve Aislinn. He knew she was having problems of her own with Seth. She was lonely and Keenan took advantage of that, convincing himself it was for the good of his court. They never did anything beside a mistaken kiss. But through the late night talks and meeting they had, Keenan felt guilty. He knew that Don wouldn't like it but he still did it.

She said, "Baby, can you please just stay?  
It ain't too late to work this thing out"  
I said, "Girl, this ain't easy for me  
At least the truth is coming out"

Keenan's anger at himself flared again. How could he do that? How had he become this guy that did this to someone he loved? Maybe he was more like his mom than he thought he was…He needed some time on his own to sort himself out.

"Please don't leave Keenan." Aislinn begged softly, bringing him out of his own thoughts to the present. Keenan shook his head.

"I can't stay." he said. His voice was raw. He didn't say anything else as he continued to pack. A few tears dropped from Aislinn's eyes. Now she would truly be alone. Keenan looked back up at her before sighing.

She said, "Why can't we make up like the last time?  
I'm just afraid to hear you say go"  
I said, "Baby, I'm sorry, I think it's time we let go"

"It's…more than just me and Don. It's…" he trailed losing the words he was going to say. He just closed his suitcase moving towards the door.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know." He told her honestly. She felt like she got punched in the stomach.

"Do you know where you're going?" Keenan closed his hand on the doorknob.

"No." Aislinn's shoulders sagged. Keenan walked back over to her. He hugged her tightly. "I won't be gone for forever."

"Just long enough to feel like it." She said. He let her go, wordlessly, and disappeared through the door.

Baby, don't leave, don't leave, don't leave  
Tell me you'll stay, can you stay, can you stay?  
I gotta leave, gotta leave, gotta leave

'Cause I think it's time we let go

Donia's week had been weird. She checked her phone again. Nothing. No missed called, text messages…nothing. This was the first time that this has happened. Usually after a break up, she would have to get a new phone just make him stop calling her. But now…nothing.

She paced in her office, waiting for _something_. Anything at this point would be good enough at this point. Something was wrong. She looked up as one of her winter fey entered her office. The fey's fear was palpable. It was only like this when something bad happened. _And it's about to get worst, _Donia thought.

Baby, don't leave, don't leave, don't leave  
Tell me you'll stay, can you stay, can you stay?  
I gotta leave, gotta leave, gotta leave

'Cause I think it's time we let go

"What is it?" Donia asked. The fey looked at her in sympathy. Donia narrowed her eyes at the fey suspiciously. "Speak." She commanded.

"A rumor became true today, my queen." The fey said. Donia had no idea what the fey was talking about since she hasn't paying strong attention to the faerie's gossip mill lately.

"What do you mean?" The fey became hesitant. Donia knew something was wrong. Her impatience grew. "Open your mouth and speak, you insolent child!" Donia yelled at the fey. The fey sighed as it spoke.

"It has been confirmed…Keenan has left." Donia's eyes widened in shock. Gone? How? Could he be gone? He was just here…

"Baby, can you please just stay?  
It ain't too late to work this thing out"  
I said, "Girl, this ain't easy for me  
At least the truth is coming out"

"When did this happen? Where did he go?" she question. The fey didn't hesitant to speak this time.

"It was said he left two days ago. Nobody knows where he went. Not even his queen." Donia turned away from the fey, shell shocked. _Hr can't be gone_, she thought,_ he just can't be…_

"Get out." Donia said with no emotion. The fey left, obediently. Donia bit her lip to stop the tears she felt. She rushed out her palace going towards her cottage. _He has to be_, she thought. The cottage was strangely deserted. She opened the door and it creaked like an abandoned hunted house.

She said, "Why can't we make up like the last time?  
I'm just afraid to hear you say go"  
I said, "Baby, I'm sorry, I think it's time we let go"

She moved though it. Everything looked the same as the last time they came in here. She moved to the bedroom. Everything seemed normal…then she spotted it. Donia moved over to the corner of the room. She crouched down and saw it clearer. It was the jewelry box they kept. Most of it was hers but a few pieces were his. She saw an extra ring. She picked it up. The ring had a sun on one side with snowflakes surrounding it. Donia's heart dropped.

Baby, don't leave, don't leave, don't leave  
Tell me you'll stay, can you stay, can you stay?  
I gotta leave, gotta leave, gotta leave

'Cause I think it's time we let go

It was the ring she gave him on his last birthday with her which was strangely in winter.

"_Thanks, Don! I never got a ring before." he told her. She blushed at his praise. _

"_It was nothing, really…" She trailed off as he tried it on. _

"_I love it."He kissed her cheek. "And you." She didn't mind the pain when he did that. She never did._

"_My mom said that a person should only give it back if they feel the person should go there separate ways." Donia said shyly. Keenan smiled as he moved closer to her._

"_So I guess I'm never taking it off, huh?" Donia smiled as he kissed her, believing every word he said._

It was official to her now. Tears streamed down Donia's face as realization dawned on her. He's gone.

Baby, don't leave, don't leave, don't leave  
Tell me you'll stay, can you stay, can you stay?  
I gotta leave, gotta leave, gotta leave

'Cause I think it's time we let go


	4. Bruised But Not Broken

_Bruised But Not Broken_

_By: Joss Stone_

Donia paced the cottage in circles, wondering what made Keenan leave. He _never_ left. No matter how upset or angry he was, he never left. He never just disappeared from her. He never took her words for their finality. This was strange. Different. She didn't like it. She sighed as she sat on the bed. _Their _bed_. _Why did he like to hurt her so much? Why did he always find a way to hurt her, even without realizing? She banged the mattress in frustration. Stupid Keenan, stupid love. This is her price for loving once again!

Been a lot that I've been through  
I cried a tear a time or two  
Baby, you know I cried some over you, yeah  
Had my heart kicked to the ground  
Love ripped me up and tore me down, baby

She lied down as her mind jumbled up once more. She was getting a headache from even thinking of him. If only she could find a way to forget him. But even then she would probably try to remember him. He was just woven too thickly in her memories to ever forget him. She frowned as she tried to imagine what it would have been like if she never knew him…she couldn't. It was just too hard. She was attached to him now. And moving away would be impossible or close enough to it. Donia closed her eyes trying to block everything out. Or is it? Was it really impossible to move on from him? No, it wasn't.

But that ain't enough to break me  
Cuz I'll rise above it  
And I'll pick myself up  
And I'll dust the pain off my heart

Donia stood up with new thoughts. It's not impossible to be away from him. It never was. It just seemed like it. Donia walked up to one of the few, small paintings Keenan and her kept, since they couldn't appear in pictures without glamour. She looked at it. They were both smiling and in scary accurate detail. They could practically talk. It seemed as they would get up and walk out the picture any second being the happy couple they were suppose to be. Donia frowned before tearing it apart. They weren't a happy couple. Neither existed smiling, at least for right now. A small piece of Don's heart revealed itself to her.

And I'll be alright  
And I'll love again  
And the wounds will mend  
I'm bruised but not broken  
And the pain will fade  
I'll get back on my feet  
It's not the end of me  
My heart is still open  
I'm bruised but not broken

She looked through the closets. Some of his shirts were still there. She grabbed one, pulling it out. It smelled just like a fresh summer day. Just like Keenan. The smelled reminded her of the warm afternoons when he would bring her to his secret apple orchard. She shook her head before she got wrapped in the memory. She tucked the shirt in the chest in their old bedroom along with the rest. A tear came to her eye as she did. She thought to the nights she would do nothing but cry because of him. More pieces of Donia's heart opened up to her.

Been a lot of tears stained nights  
I thought the tears were here for life, baby  
The hurt came on and held on tight, yeah  
Took a chance, I took a fall  
Love broke my heart and shattered all my dreams

Keenan was always saying everything would work out in the end, but their relationship isn't. She couldn't believe it anymore. It's a lie. Their end always came so fast before anything could. Love broke her. But this time she didn't feel broken. Not like before. Donia continued to feel different. It wasn't as painful as it used to be. She moved Keenan's stuff to the back room. She sat down on the floor before looking through some of it. The pain didn't hit her as she did.

But I won't be down on my knees  
Cuz I'll rise above it  
And I'll pick myself up  
And I'll shake the rain out of my heart

Donia first looked through the notes Keenan wrote to her once, when they first met. They let her remember how he thought she was so beautiful. Even after she changed he thought that. She smiled at the books that he bought her when she lived here. So many memories that made her laugh, yet with each one there was another painful one. She sighed at them. Her heart broke so many times…but not this time.

And I'll be alright  
And I'll love again  
And the wounds will mend  
I'm bruised but not broken  
And the pain will fade  
I'll get back on my feet  
It's not the end of me  
My heart is still open  
I'm bruised but not broken

Donia put everything up and walked back to the living room. She gingerly touched the worn down couch. It reminded her of her heart. How she had to piece it back together so many times. Now it was stronger. She was still hurt by what happened. But instead of feeling distraught and broken she just felt…bruised. Suddenly snow started to fall around her. They reminded her of tear drops. She then let herself remember who she was.

She was Winter Queen. She didn't have time to cry over Keenan now. She needed to get up, move on, and take charge of her court. The sorrow, the confusion…it all could wait. This court needed her. And it needed her now.

Gonna pick my heart up  
Take my life back  
Shake the hurt away  
Pull myself together, put the pieces back in place  
I learned love's so hard  
Love left my soul scarred  
I was shattered inside

She stood up and heard something fall behind her. She looked to see what it was and saw a piece of paper. More specifically a drawing. She lifted it off the ground and was in awe at it. She drew this picture. It was a picture of her and Keenan lying down on the couch with his arm around her. Keenan looked beautiful as he always did. But she looked different. Instead of a smile she was expressionless with a tear going out her face. Keenan wasn't smiling either. He looked like he was trying to comfort her but couldn't. The title at the bottom said "Painfully Beautiful" with her name sighed next to it.

And I'll be alright  
And I'll love again  
And the wounds will mend  
I'm bruised but not broken  
And the pain will fade  
I'll get back on my feet  
It's not the end of me  
My heart is still open  
I'm bruised but not broken

Donia rolled up the picture, trying to block out the sudden jolt of pain. She moved to throw it away but couldn't. She went outside. Just as she did, a strong wind blew. She, suddenly, got an idea. She moved to the top of the roof. She looked up at the sky, noticing it was nighttime. The moon was full and the stars were shining brightly. Donia sighed as she looked at the drawing one last time, tracing the lines of the faces. Soon enough the wind blew strongly again. She let go of it, watching as it drifted over the trees and out of sight. She jumped down after it flew away, walking back to her palace with her bruised heart.


	5. I Don't Know

_I Don't Know_

_By: Justin Nozuka_

Keenan hugged his light jacket closer to him. He turned his head up towards the sky. The sun was shining brightly against the clear sky. It was ironic how the sun, which was commonly associated with his being, seemed to mock him that day. None the less, he was glad he was in California this time of year. The weather was so warm here. He was use to staying inside for the winter. It wasn't like he would be lonely…

Keenan shook his head as a certain snowed-eyed girl filled his head. He could soak in more sunlight as he could, but he still felt like something is wrong. Like a song that lost its rhythm, he just wasn't right.

All the rhythm in my soul is gone,  
I'm in trouble,  
With so much worry on my mind,  
And lost can't find the way to go,  
I don't know, left or right or up or down,  
In or out or do I turn around,

Keenan made his way down long beach, sitting in his usual spot on it. He sighed at the sunset, feeling lost. The place was pulsing with energy, while he barely had a beat. This place was so alive. He wasn't. And he knew why. Keenan leaned back on the slightly cool sand. _Like someone I know_, he thought. Ever since he left Huntsville, his thoughts seemed to constantly go back to her. His obsession with her is driving him insane. Maybe this wasn't the place for him. Maybe he should leave.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked himself out loud.

I don't know but this is killing me,  
Is this the way that it supposed to be,  
I feel like I'm going crazy,  
This is not me ohh

"I don't know." A voice answered him. He sat up immediately. He looked around as his eyes landed on a person close to him. He looked again. It wasn't a person, but a faerie. A girl faerie. She had tan skin that was dotted with what looked like stars. Her body was curvy and seductive with honey brown hair. In one word, the girl was gorgeous. But Keenan didn't notice any of it. None of it impressed him. Keenan leaned back to see her sparkling face smirking at him. He turned towards the sun once again. He didn't look at her as she watched him.

They stayed like that as the sun set in front of them. The girl sat down beside him. He didn't say anything. A part of him knew he was being rude, but he couldn't find it in himself to want to felt the need to apologize for being that way. She wasn't who he wanted. Who he needed…

I may be here tomorrow,  
But I don't know, I don't know,  
I may be here tomorrow,  
Who knows, I don't know,  
Cause I'm feeling so down down down down,  
That I'm way under the ground, yeah yeah yeah  
Said I'm feeling so down down down down,  
That I'm way under the ground, that I'm way under the ground,

"Asta," she told him. He turned his head towards her. "That's my name."

Keenan nodded. He didn't feel like speaking. He didn't talk much these days. But the kingly side of him knew he should. He sighed before turning back to her. She was resting on her elbows, as she watched the last of the sun disappear. As soon as she felt his eyes on her, she turned to him.

"I'm-"

"Keenan," she finished for him. He raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged. "I'm not ignorant about royals." He felt stupid the moment the words left her mouth. Of course she knew who he was. He felt a side of his mouth turn up, as he looked up at the night sky. His face fell as he saw the full moon. He knew exactly who would be looking at it. He looked back down, and then felt someone tap him. He turned back to Asta. "I'm also not ignorant of heart break." He froze at that.

So it was obvious. It was obvious how he wanted nothing but rain to fall on his so he wasn't the only one miserable. It was the only thing that could tame his loneliness, if only for a moment.

"I guess…it just not that easy to hide anymore." He said. _Not that I have the energy to did it anymore,_ he thought. He's a mess.

Let, Let that cloud of rain come over my head,  
And poor all over me,  
And purify my body spirit and mine,  
I never meant to turn out like this,  
I'm a mess,  
With no way out of this loneliness,

Asta nodded in agreement. She suddenly pulled him up off his feet. Keenan, stunned at her strength, stumbled on to his feet. Asta started to drag him to the water. The tides started to come in, licking his feet with surprisingly warm water. Keenan looked at Asta for an explanation. She just pointed to the edge. He sighed as he slowly entered the water. He walked in to the ocean felting it wash over him. Keenan swam in the dark water as the moon shined on the surface. He allowed himself to be caught in it. Suddenly he felt his head clear. The thoughts and question didn't torment him like they use to, instead letting him be rational.

Could he stay here? Would he allow himself to be so lonely? With no subjects or guards? Could he stay here? But even in the quiet no answer was clear to him.

No way see, I walked through every single doorway,  
No way, I drivin' down every single highway  
No way, I swim through the oceans rivers lakes and vases  
No way, Oh I tried his way and her way and my way,  
There's still no way,

He pushed to the surface for air. His thoughts once again troubled him. He wiped his eyes in vain and looked to the moon. The silver satellite mocked him from above. He closed his eyes, trying to stop the sudden pain that entered him. Keenan swam back to the shore feeling as useless as when he entered the water.

"Had fun?" Asta asked him. He looked at her not having the strength to try and figure out what was with her. He would just let her talk more. And she knew that. She rested her elbows on her knees from where she was sitting. "You know its okay to run away."

Keenan's gaze sharpened on her. How could she say that to him? Of course it wasn't _okay_! He was a king. He needed to be strong for his people. And like every time trouble came, he failed. Why should even stay here in a place so sunny, so happy, if he couldn't even pretend to be? Keenan knew the answer. He couldn't. He couldn't help but feel buried in sadness at the thought.

I may be here tomorrow,  
But I don't know, I don't know,  
I may be here tomorrow,  
But who knows, See I don't know,  
Cause I've been feeling so down, so down,  
That I'm way under the ground, see, see I'm way under the ground,  
Oh I'm feeling so down down down down,  
I'm way under the ground, yeah, I'm way under the ground, Oh

He saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Asta coaxing stars out the sky. She smiled softly as he looked over at her. She was soon forming a picture of a sun. He looked at it amazed.

"I don't know the specifics but I know about you falling in love with Winter." She told him softly. She created a snowflake with more stars holding them in front of him. "But when they combine," The sun and snowflake grew closer, "they're too much for each other." The sun and snowflake touched, only to break apart into tiny stars. The stars floated to the sky, disappearing. Keenan watched with amazement as they did.

"Since you're a king, it not only ended badly for you, but your court as well." Asta said softly, quickly gaining his attention. "You thought it would be best to remove yourself from the picture. At least for a little while." Keenan's shoulders sagged as she explained everything. He shut his eyes as the self disgust at himself. It sounded so selfish. And that's exactly what he was, selfish. Even worst, he wasn't only selfish. He was alone.

So when the sun comes up, I still be down,  
Because I still ain't got nobody here around,  
To lift me off my hands and knees,  
I'm begging mercy mercy mercy,

He didn't deserve this girl to come and comfort him. He didn't deserve the title king. He deserved nothing. "So is this the part where you tell me I'm wrong? That I should go back?" he asked, already expecting the standard answer. The answer anybody would have been ready to give him.

"No." she said. He opened his eyes, looking right at the star weaver. She looked straight ahead, not turning to him. He didn't understand. "You did the right thing. You're not running away, liking a coward. You're not trying to pretend everything is okay. Your mind just needs a break."

If only it was that simple. He wanted to believe her. But is she right? If a break was all this was, why did he feel guilty?

"I don't know if I'll even be here tomorrow." He told her in a whisper. She looked at him at the corner of her eye,

And when the moon comes up, I still be down,  
Because I still ain't got nobody else around,  
To lift me off my hands and knees,  
I'm screaming mercy yeah mercy,

He looked away from her, suddenly uncomfortable in front of her. Here she was, reading him like a book, while she was just a mystery that he was too tired to even try and solve. She stood up, wiping the sand off herself. He watched her as she did. He really looked at her. She was beautiful. But it was so _different _from Donia. It was more of a dark beauty. She was a wicked lovely faerie.

Although Keenan could recognize it, Donia would always be more beautiful in his eyes. And at the very thought of her name, a million memories flashed before his eyes. Ones of her smiling, being happy; while others included her tears and anger. It all ended at the last one.

_Donia walked up until there wasn't any room between them. Her breath mingled with his but threatened to overpower it. "And, you know what?" she whispered dangerously. "I've had it with you doing this to me. I've had it with all your lies and deceit. I'm sick of it. I'm not doing it anymore. I don't want to love you anymore." Keenan didn't know what to do. So he asked._

"_What are you saying?"_

"_Get out." She told him._

"I'm not saying you should stay," Asta said, interrupting his thoughts altogether. He looked up at her. "I'm just saying you're not a bad king. It can just suck sometimes. Don't you agree?"

Oh I may be here tomorrow,  
But I don't know, see I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know  
I may be here tomorrow,  
But I don't know, I don't know

Before Keenan could respond, Asta was disappearing down the beach into the dark. He looked at the moon. What should he do? Should he go home? Should he go after Asta? Should he try to win back Don? But it didn't he do anything. He just sat there, not sure of anything. Days could past. Months and seasons could change but the same answer would come back to him. He never liked it. But no solutions could be made. Keenan looked up at where he last saw Asta. _"Don't you agree?" _she asked him.

"I don't know." He answered in vain. "I don't know."


	6. I Gotta Feeling

I Gotta Feeling

_By: The Black Eye Peas_

_3 week later…_

Donia entered the Summer Court loft wearily. She never had been in here before. She looked around at the immense space. It was airy and open. Welcoming. It unsettled her. She wasn't use to the Summer Court being exactly…open to her. They shunned her when she failed them. When she was brave enough to be something the stupid Summer Girls were too scared to risk. And yet, they hated her. She rolled her eyes at the insolence. She walked through the, now empty, loft. She walked towards the only glowing object in the entire place.

Donia opened the slightly ajar door, greeted with the sight of the Summer Queen sitting by a lamp. Even with the light of the lamp she provided a warm glow to the room. _They hate me because I'm not her_, Donia thought.

Feeling a slight chill enter the room, Aislinn knew Donia was there. She raised her head slightly.

"Donia," she said emotionless, "please have a seat." Donia moved to the seat across Aislinn. They were quiet as Aislinn quickly signed a document before moving it aside. She then stood and walked over to the air conditioner and lowered it. Donia raised her eyebrow at the act of courtesy.

"You are kind."

"I have to be an example. Showing courtesy is a good way to start." Donia knew Aislinn was talking about her hospitality. Donia smirked coldly.

"Well you are certainly a bold one."

"Takes one to know one." The two queens sat across from each other silently. They stared at one another, looking for a weakness. Aislinn saw the subtle discomfort of the Winter Queen from the heat. She pushed out her sunlight a little bit, showing Donia the power she had at the moment. This was her turf. She was in control here.

Donia noticed the show of power. It was a warning. She knew that she was close to powerless to Aislinn here. She narrowed she eyes. Aislinn's face stayed emotionless but Donia knew the satisfaction she secretly felt.

"So why am I here?" Donia asked. Aislinn pulled out a folder. She opened it and flipped through a few documents. She stopped at one and showed Donia. It was various statements of the Winter Court and Summer Court interactions.

"We're getting better, Donia," Aislinn stated, "Due to recent activities, our courts have been less aggressive towards each other."

Donia felt a small ping of ancient pain in her chest. It wasn't a pain as it would've been if it was four weeks ago and that was a relief. She was making progress. It was getting better.

"I think we should attempt peace once more," Aislinn said, interrupting her thoughts. Donia processed what she said.

"Why?"

"Because we need to draw a line. War is not good for us. Not just the Summer Court but everybody else as well. I think this could benefit everybody. At least for the moment…" Donia thought about it. She was right. No court could really afford war.

"So what do you propose?"

They sat the in Aislinn's office for half an hour discussing ideas and plans for a peace. It was shaky at best but they were willing to try. In the middle of it, Aislinn got tired. She shook her head and sighed. Donia noticed.

"What's wrong?" Aislinn looked at Donia. She seemed content but there was weariness in her eyes. They wouldn't be able to go on much longer.

"We need to get out." She stood up. Donia watched as she grabbed a light coat. "Follow me."

I gotta feeling  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

(repeat)

Donia stood confused. What was she doing?

"What are you up to?" Aislinn didn't answer. She just moved through the loft towards the door. A couple of guards went to follow her. She motioned for them to stay.

"No guards tonight." Tavish and Quinn moved in front of her. They observed the sight in front of them. Two queens of the opposite element stood confidently in front of them. They disapproval was clear in their eyes.

"I don't think this is wise, my queen." Quinn replied to the sight in front of them. Donia smirked at the discomfort. Snow started to fall around her.

"She'll be safe with me." Donia promised. Aislinn looked at her. Faeries couldn't lie. Donia was giving her protection, at least for tonight. Aislinn smiled and turned back to her advisors.

I gotta feeling (Woo-hoo)  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

(repeat)

"No guards tonight." Aislinn repeated. She moved around them. Tavish stood in front of the door blocking them.

"I think this a bad idea my queen-"

"Shut up." Aislinn commanded. She pushed Tavish away from the door, a stunned look in his face. Donia chuckled at it. She would love to that face more often. Aislinn looked back at her. She motioned towards the door. Donia didn't say anything as she followed the Summer Queen. As commanded, no guards followed.

*****

"So, where to?" Aislinn asked. She and Donia walked through Huntsville.

Tonight's the night  
Let's live it up  
I got my money  
Let's spend it up

Donia walked with a foot in between them. Even if it was the middle of fall, Aislinn was surprisingly strong. She slightly glowed in the night, drawing some attention. _Right, _she thought sarcastically,_ their only looking because she's glowing_.

Seeing either queen at this time of night was rare. Seeing them together was a heart stopping. Donia thought about where they could go. Huntsville wasn't enough tonight. They could go north, but it was too cold for Aislinn. And she was Donia's to protect tonight. She thought for a while before deciding.  
"How about we go ice skating in Atlanta." She suggested. Aislinn thought about it. It was cold down there but she could handle it. She nodded and they raced of towards the south.

Go out and smash it  
Like, oh my God!  
Jump off that sofa  
Let's get - get off

Two hours later they arrived at an ice skating rink. More people, mainly teenagers and college students, were there. A couple of winter fey was there as well. They would fit right in. They both donned glamour before rounding the corner to the rink. Aislinn walked up to the window getting skates, as Donia sat down and observed. The crowd skating was mostly made of her fey. They looked at her, bowing in respect. She nodded in response. Rap, rock, and pop music blasted out of the speakers around the rink. It wasn't as soothing as the mortal saxophone she was use to. She welcomed it.

I know that we'll have a ball  
If we get down and go out  
And just lose it all

There was always a distant uncomforted when she listened to faerie music. This was coarse, imperfect, and not deceptive. An anger raised in her. She remembered the deceptive music and the unnatural green eyes that went with it.

"Donia," Aislinn called. She knew something was wrong when she felt the temperature decrease. She knew the danger of Keenan leaving with Donia. But tonight wasn't about him. It was about them. "Come on."

I feel stressed out  
I wanna let it go  
Let's go way out spaced out  
And losing all control

Donia walked towards her and saw the skates. She grabbed them and put hers on. Aislinn lead her to the ice. They slipped into the crowd easily. The fey were already gave them a small perimeter, while humans moved around them, not caring. Donia slid easily across the ice. Aislinn notice how tense she was. Aislinn smirked at a sudden thought. Donia would hate this.

Aislinn skated beside. Suddenly, she grabbed Don's hand. She raced around the rink while Don tried to regain her footing, too stunned to really understand what she was doing. Aislinn did a quick turn and stopped. She made Don face her.

Fill up my cup  
Mazel tov  
Look at her dancing  
Just take it...off

"I'm doing this for your own good." She pushed Donia towards the other of the rink. Donia snapped out her shocked state and slid to a stop. She righted herself before noticing the person she was less then a centimeter in front of. It was a guy. He was taller than her and was in black. She thought he was a mortal before she saw the snow eyes. _So he was a half-mortal,_ she thought_, and he belongs to my court._

Let's paint the town  
We'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof  
And then we'll do it again

"My apologies, my queen," he said. His voice reminded her of untouched snow. Crisp, clean, and quiet. She slid back a bit.

"None are necessary." She told him. A light sprinkle of snow fell around them. Aislinn watched with a smirk. She saw the guy the minute she stepped on the ice. Something told her to make Donia notice him. She skated over to them.

"Wanna race?" Aislinn asked. Two other half-mortals, a boy and a girl, joined them. The guy had leaves for hair and bark brown skin. The girl had light brown hair with bark skin as well. They were two of the few Summer Court faeries out.

Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it  
Let's do it, and do it, and do it  
Let's live it up

"Yeah," said the Summer Girl, "let's race!" Aislinn smiled at the excitement, glowing more. She quickly skated over to Donia, the snowflakes evaporating when they neared her.

"Have some fun, Don," she said. Donia didn't say anything as Aislinn moved to the edge of the rink to start the race. Some stopped to watch.

"Ready…set…go!" They were off.

And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it  
Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it

Some mortals didn't notice them until it was too late, falling from nearly being hit. The Summer Queen, unsurprisingly, won. Aislinn laughed at the fun she was having. It was nice to let go and not have to impress her court. She raced a few more times-a rematch with the girl, Demi, and her brother, Natsu-before stopping next to Donia, who watched silently.

"Come on, Donia," she said, "Have some fun."

Donia sighed before moving the starting point. She was surprised when the Winter Court Halfling slid beside her. She smirked a little. This is going to be interesting. She felt an excitement build in her.  
"Ready…" Aislinn started, "set…go!"

Cause I gotta feeling (Woo-hoo)  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

(repeat)

Donia sped off. The guy kept up beside her. She narrowed her eyes. A group of humans stood in the way, and Donia swerved quickly, gaining a lead. The guy was slowed and Don took the advantage. She twisted around skating backwards. The guy was trying to gain speed in vain. Donia smirked before waving smugly. She turned around and sped to the finish line. The crowd watching shouted. Donia smiled, feeling a moment of freedom.

Tonight's the night (Hey!)  
Let's live it up (Let's live it up!)  
I got my money (I'm paid!)  
Let's spend it up (Let's spend it up!)

The crowd continued to congratulate her. She then felt someone touch her hand. She turned and was greeted with snow eyes.

"Congratulations," he said. She closed her eyes as his breath ghosted over her face. Her eyes snapped open.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Aquil." He answered. As soon as the word left his mouth, he was back skating.

Go out and smash it (Smash it!)  
Like, oh my God! (Like, oh my God!)  
Jump off that sofa (Come on!)  
Let's get - get off

Aislinn moved to her side. She gave Don a look. Donia didn't comment.

Aislinn talked to the siblings for a little bit. They invited the queens to a club and Aislinn answered them with a maybe. They left soon after that. They were walking down a street when Aislinn finally asked questions.

"So who was that guy?" Donia rolled her eyes.

"He said his name was Aquil." Aislinn opened her mouth to say something. "Don't say anything, Aislinn. That doesn't mean anything."

"Come, on! You know he likes you."

"He doesn't know me. And I his queen." She said. Aislinn gave her a pointed look.  
"That just makes him all the more interested."

Fill up my cup (Drink)  
Mazel tov (L'Chaim)  
Look at her dancing (Move it! Move it!)  
Just take it...off

"You know, I never did this for you and Seth." Aislinn grew quiet. Her glow dimmed. Donia knew she hit a sore spot. "How is that going, by the way?"

"I'm losing him;" Aislinn answered quietly, "This whole thing between us is strange now. I love him. I want to be with him but…"

Donia didn't say anything. She understood too well that there were no words that could comfort her. They walked down the street. Aislinn paused in front of a boutique. Donia stopped with her. The clothes were nice and bold. Perfect for the club…

"No." Donia stated. Aislinn rolled her eyes before grabbing her arm carefully and dragging her into the store.

"We're going to the club." Aislinn raised a hand to stop Donia from interrupting her, "You need some fun. I need some fun. And that's exactly what we are going to have." Donia didn't protest anymore. Aislinn once again, was right. She needed fun. And she was going to get it.

Let's paint the town (Paint the town!)  
We'll shut it down (Shut it down!)  
Let's burn the roof  
And then we'll do it again

They arrived at the club. Aislinn was dressed in jeans with a silk top fit for a summer queen with all the right colors. Donia dressed in black leather, against her early protest. Aislinn moved to the dance floor where the half-mortal siblings were waving her over. Donia followed before she could think of what was happening.

Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it (Let's do it!)  
Let's do it, and do it (Do it!), and do it  
Let's live it up

And do it (Do it!), and do it (And do it!), and do it (Hey!), do it (Hey!), do it (And do it!)  
Let's do it (And do it), let's do it (And do it), let's do it (Hey!), do it (Hey!), do it (Hey!), do it

Donia moved hesitantly. These weren't her people. This wasn't where she was supposed to be. She started to shrink back but someone grabbed her hand. They dragged her to the center. She pulled back only for a familiar snow-eyed stranger caught it once again.

Here we come, here we go  
We gotta rock (Rock, rock, rock, rock)

Easy come, easy go  
Now we on top (Top, top, top, top)

He smiled at her quietly before pulling her back. She felt a comfort that was foreign to her. So this was how it felt to be accepted by a court. To belong somewhere. Donia's confidence swelled. She started to really move, not caring.

Round and round, up and down  
Around the clock (Clock, clock, clock, clock)  
Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday (Do it!)  
Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday (Do it!)

Aislinn looked over at Don. She smiled at the sight. It was the first she ever saw her like this. She moved through the vigorous crowd towards her. She placed a hand on her shoulder.

Get-get-get-get-get with us  
You know what we say (say)  
Party every day  
P-p-p-party every day

"You could tell me I'm right later." Aislinn told her. Donia rolled her eyes playfully. The music smoothly changed to another song. Aislinn and Donia met eyes and smiled. The song was "I Gotta Feeling" by Black Eyed Peas. It was perfect at the moment. Neither said anything else as they let go of their problems and danced.

And I'm feeling (Woo-hoo)  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

(repeat)

The rest of the night sped by folding up from one to another. At the end of it was a picture that used to seem impossible. The Summer Queen and Winter Queen with their arms around the other ones shoulder, smiling.

Woo-hoo!


	7. Perfectly Lonely

_Perfectly Lonely_

_By: John Mayer_

_A week later…_

"Hello?" Aislinn answered on the phone.

"What's this I hear about you and the Winter Queen?" Keenan said with a smile in his voice but on the inside was dying to know the truth. Aislinn giggled into the phone.

"It was nothing. Donia and I decided to celebrate our peace treaty, that's all." Keenan knew about the peace treaty. He contributed some ideas about and suggested Aislinn have the meeting. The treaty wasn't a surprise. Their "celebration", however…

"Sure it was." Keenan said sarcastically, feeling slightly hurt that she casted it off so easily. Keenan could tell that he was probably making a bigger deal than necessary about it, but he didn't care. Keenan didn't say it but he was jealous that Aislinn could get so close to Donia and he couldn't. He was all the way across country. Sadly, Donia didn't complain. She didn't do anything. She did the one thing he feared the most. She started to move on.

"Maybe you need to get out more, Keenan." Aislinn said, breaking his thoughts. "When was the last time you went to a party or had some fun?" Keenan stayed quiet over the phone. He hadn't done anything since he got there.

"Ugh…" He could practically see the shock from Aislinn through the phone. One of the thing that Keenan was always known to do was party. And California did not have any sort of shortage on that.

"Keenan," she said in an exasperated toned, "please tell me you haven't been down mourning Donia all this time."

"Okay, I won't."

"Keenan…" she started. Keenan sighed into the phone.

"Don't, Aislinn," he warned, tiredly. When would she understand? He never did this when Seth was missing. Why was she? "I'm perfectly fine being here by myself."

"You need fun, too, Keenan. Don't forget that." Keenan hung up after that. No goodbye. He growled in frustration. Sometimes he hated his queen.

Had a little love, but I spread it thin  
Falling in her arms and out again

He walked at a human pace, invisible to all other humans around him. A few faeries stared but he ignored them. They didn't matter. The stares grew less frequent as he climbed the hill to his hidden house. It use to be populated with summer court faeries but they moved to Huntsdale decades ago and the faeries that stayed moved to Los Angeles. No one ever came here anymore. He liked that fact the most.

Keenan sighed as he entered. The house was made of all wood. The furniture was fancy yet comfortable with soft cushion. It was only one story and had one bedroom. He moved to sit on the coffee table. In front of him was the best view in the entire house. The ocean was spread out like a deep blue blanket on top of the sand. He smiled as he thought of a time him and Donia went to the beach in winter and she frozen part of it. She ice skated and he swam under her. It was one of their best dates.

Made a bad name for my game around town  
Tore up my heart, and shut it down

Keenan slapped his forehead. Why does he keep thinking about her? _Because I love her more than anything and I can't stop screwing up our relationship_, he thought to himself. He stood up, turning away from the view. It was weird for him not to be needed. Not have anyone calling him to discuss anything. No court stuff. No Donia. He had nothing.

Nothing to do  
Nowhere to be  
A simple little kind of free

Keenan looked back at the view. Waves crashed against the shore. He saw people scatter on the beach. But was really caught his eye were the few that were riding on the waves. And he got an idea. He looked though his closet. In the very back of it, was an old surf board.

Nothing to do  
No one but me  
And that's all I need

Keenan jogged down to the beach, his surf board under his arm. He remembered learning a long time ago how to surf from Niall, when he didn't spend so much time with his mother. He slowed as it came into view. He looked around a little. Many people were there tanning, playing in the waves, or surfing. He walked nonchalantly among them, pretending not to notice the stares he got from girls he pasted. Keenan wondered if that girl, Asta, would be here. He turned to look before facing the ocean.

_The last thing you need to do is look for another girl_, Keenan reprimanded himself. He needed me time. With that thought he took off towards the ocean.

I'm perfectly lonely  
I'm perfectly lonely

He started to paddle out. He measured to waves, seeing which one was worth riding, trying not to get lost in the lull of the ocean's movement. When he saw one he paddled towards it. He started getting nervous as he turned and stood on his board. His stomach dropped as the wave picked him up. When it did, he started to remember how to do it. He was soon surfing inside the wave, racing against the walls it put around him and coming out successfully. And every time, his head would be clear. He would look up to the sun and feel free again.

And then reality came back.

And he would start again.

I'm perfectly lonely (Yeah)  
'Cause I don't belong to anyone  
Nobody belongs to me

Keenan surfed for a while, not noticing the people admiring him from afar. He finally noticed when he heard cheering while paddling back to his spot. He looked and saw a group of guys. Three, to be exact. All human. They started to paddle towards him. Keenan watched them warily.

"That was awesome, dude!" one with a deep tan and blonde dreads said. Keenan nodded, unsure of how to act.

"Thanks." He said.

"Seriously. How did you learn to surf like that?" Another one asked. He had a tattoo on his chest with spiky black hair.

"From a friend while back." Keenan answered, adverting his eyes. His chest clinched a little. Thinking about Niall right now wasn't helping. Keenan didn't think about him often outside of court talk but when he did, it hurt. And thinking about the lost friend made Keenan think of another person he lost…

"Well he must be a legend if he taught you how to surf like that." Spiky hair said. Keenan shrugged.

"I wouldn't really know." Spiky hair and Dreads raised their eyebrow. "We, uh, lost touch a long time ago. He got sick or something." Keenan clarified. Spiky hair's confusion faded into sympathy.

"That's rough, man." Keenan nodded in agreement. _You have no idea_, Keenan said mentally. "By the way, I'm Reef." Spiky hair-Reef-said. "This is Brospeh"-Blond hair-"and that's Johnny." Reef said pointing to the quiet surfer that had yet to speak. Keenan nodded at them.

"I'm Keenan." He introduced.

"Well, Keenan." Johnny said quietly from behind Reef. "No offense, but I'm hungry."

"Yeah, I'm starving." complained Broseph. Johnny and Reef laughed at him.

"Me too." Reef agreed. They all started paddling back to the beach. Reef looked back to see if Keenan was following behind them. He wasn't. He was sitting on his board, not moving an inch. "You coming, right?"

Keenan thought about this. Faeries and humans never mixed well. Usually the results were catastrophic, especially when court faeries were involved. But he wasn't a court faerie at the moment. And Aislinn said he should have some fun. Keenan nodded.

"Yeah," He said. He started to paddle back in with them. The guys made their way to the beach with Keenan. Keenan watched how they played around, constantly joking around. It was slightly foreign to him. He never spent much time with guys but this doesn't seem to be too bad. So far. When they got to the beach, they hiked up to a restaurant on the beach. They sat at a table outside. Keenan sat beside Reef silently. Keenan looked at the sky. It was close to sunset.

"So where you from, dude?" Broseph asked him.

"Huntsdale." Keenan answered.

"Where's that?" Johnny asked.

"Any cute girls?" Reef asked right after Johnny. Keenan chuckled at the question. He automatically thought of Aislinn, the summer girls…Donia. He fought a frown as he answered them.

"It's near New York." Keenan said, "And there are more than you would think." Before any more questions could be asked, the waitress approached their table. She was tan, dirty blonde. Keenan could instantly tell she was a surfer by the two-weeks-and-I'll-have-my-car look on her face, along with I-really-don't care sign on her forehead. Keenan saw Reef nudge Broseph with a smirk. Johnny shook his head at them. He was confused as the girl walked up to them.

"Welcome to the Surfer's Shack." The girl greeted dully, looking down at her pad. "Would you like to hear the specials?"

"I sure would." The girls head snapped up. She scowled at them.

"What are you guys doing here?" she snapped. Reef pretended to be hurt, putting a hand over his heart,

"Ouch," he said, Broseph laughing softly across from him. "That hurt, Fin. We're just showing our new friend around." Reef pointed to Keenan. Fin looked at him, her eyes widening. Keenan gave her a small smile. She blinked a couple of times before shaking her head and scowling once again. Reef gave him a dumbfounded look.

"Word of advice," Fin said, leaning in, pretending to whisper. "Find some new friends."

"Come on, Fin. Can we just eat here?"

"No."

"But-"

"No." Fin cut off. Reef opened his, mouth to speak but Johnny beat him to it.

"Come on, Fin, please? We'll leave a tip this time!" Johnny pleaded her. Keenan could hear his stomach growling and held back a laugh. Fin eyed his stomach for a moment before she rolled her eyes at them.

"Alright." She relented. They cheered at the small victory. "But you better leave a tip. And don't do anything stupid." She said, specifically to Reef. She walked off before he could say anything. He looked at her, as she walked away. Keenan watched him as he did, hearing him sigh as she left his line of sight. He held back a sigh of his own, remembering a time when he felt like that.

I see friends around from time to time  
When their ladies let them slip away

"Hey, lover boy," Broseph called. Reef snapped his head towards him. Johnny laughed at Reef's confused look. Then, he realized what happened and his face flushed. He turned away from them as they laughed at him. Keenan joined them quietly. "It's okay, dude. She'll stop hating you someday."

"You like her or something?" Keenan asked, although the answer was painfully obvious.

"Loves her is more like it." Johnny answered for him. Reef blushed with a frown. That sent Broseph into another round of laughter. Reef growled at him.

"It's not funny!" he said. Johnny gave him a sympathetic look.

"What about you, Keenan?" Johnny asked, redirecting the conversation. Keenan noticed that as they all turned to him.

And when they ask me how I'm doing with mine  
This is always what I say

"Yeah," Broseph added, "Girls can't keep their eyes off of you. Not even Fin and she hates almost _everybody_." Keenan shrugged looking down. An image of Donia appeared in his mind. She was giving him one of her rare, genuine smiles. She was breathtaking…Keenan reminded himself to breath and answer the question.

"Nope," he said quietly, "Haven't had one in a while."

Nothing to do  
Nowhere to be  
A simple little kind of free

"I feel ya, bro." Broseph said, "I haven't had one in minute, either."

"Wonder why," Reef said sarcastically. Broseph glared while Johnny laughed at them.

Nothing to do  
No one to be  
Is it really hard to see

Before anything else could be said, Fin was back with nachos as an appetizer. The guys dug in instantly. Fin rolled her eyes once more, before pulling out her pad once again.

"What do you want?" she asked, irritated. The guys answered her one by one, asking Keenan last. He smiled at her once again. He heard her breath hitch. He could practically feel the jealousy radiating off of Reef.

"Whatever's good." He answered her. He winked at her. She giggled before leaving. Keenan back to the guys, greeted with looks of disbelief.

"You're good." Johnny said. Keenan raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"Yeah," Reef spat. "He's real good." He said, bitterly, turning away.

Why I'm perfectly lonely  
I'm perfectly lonely  
I'm perfectly lonely

Everybody was quiet. Keenan then remembered why he didn't hang out with guys a lot of the time. When he wasn't too busy being a king, he remembered that guys got jealous of how girls liked him so easily. He turned away from them as Broseph and Johnny started talking. Then tension melted as Fin came back with the food, setting crab legs in front of him with a smile. He returned it. She made her way around the table. She stopped in front of Reef, looking at him with concern. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" She asked him. He nodded quickly mumbling "Yeah, I'm fine" before starting to eat. She looked at him unconvinced for a moment before walking away. Keenan chuckled softly as she did.

"What?" Reef snapped at him. Keenan looked at him shaking his head at Reef's cluelessness.

"She likes you." He told him. He looked away from Reef as they ate, talking about nothing to them. He liked it. It was a breath of fresh air to talk and joke with no weight in the words. It was fun.

I'm perfectly lonely (Yeah)  
'Cause I don't belong to anyone  
Nobody belongs to me

A crowd started to gather near they to dance as the sun set. Fin came around once more to give them a check. Broseph and Johnny quickly joined the crowd. Reef sat watching Fin, who was getting ready to go home. Keenan rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed with the fact that Reef wasn't doing anything but watching her. He nudged Reef.

"Got talk to her." Keenan told him, before joining the crowd as well. He moved through the crowd effortlessly. He danced with a few girls, none he could really remember in particular. He continued to dance when the crowd parted slightly. He looked and saw her_._

And this is not to say  
There never comes a day  
I'll take my chances and start again

Asta was dancing a few feet away, with a passion that could rival the Summer Girls. She twirled, the stars on her skin shining brightly. She smiled, making herself more beautiful. She turned to him, catching his gaze. She didn't stop dancing as she turned and started to dance towards him, inviting him to join her. Keenan was tempted to go. He even started to walk towards her when he stopped.

And when I look behind  
On all my younger times  
I have to thank the wrongs that led me to a love so strong

_Not tonight_, he thought to himself. He gave her one last smile before turning to exit the crowd.

He motioned to Johnny and Broseph that he was leaving. They nodded, waving goodbye, He looked towards the other side of the crowd where Reef and Fin were talking. He saw her laughing at something Reef said and the smile that lit up Reef's face. Keenan shook his head trying not to exclaim "Finally!" _At least someone got it right_, he thought as he picked up his surfboard.

Keenan started his long trek home, quietly. He was glad that his day went better than he ever thought it would. He debated going back tomorrow. A cold wind blew past him and he almost expected some of Donia's faeries to rush by him. The thought quickly sobered. He looked around. When he was convinced he was alone, he allowed himself to think about Donia. What was she doing now? Did she hate him for leaving? Did she move on? Was he better than him? Probably.

I'm perfectly lonely  
I'm perfectly lonely

Keenan looked up at the sky. It was clear with stars dotting the sky. Some were brighter than others. It reminded him of Asta and the stars embedded on her skin. He smiled as he thought her dancing and thought back to how she invited him to dance with him. Keenan started to think that maybe he should have taken up her offer than thought against it.

I'm perfectly lonely (Yeah)  
'Cause I don't belong to anyone  
Nobody belongs to me

He liked Asta. But right now he needed to be alone of a while. He needed to figure out who he really was, not what his court made him become. And he realized that he was fine being alone. It didn't torture him like it use to. That in itself was a relief to Keenan as he entered his home tired from the day he had. He put his surfboard back in the closet before collapsing on his bed. Keenan smiled as he drifted off to sleep, happy that, for the first time in a long time, he had a good day.

(It's the way, it's the way, it's the way that I want it)

(It's the way, it's the way, it's the way that I want it)

(It's the way, it's the way, it's the way that I want it)


	8. Know You Now

Know You Now

By: Amy Winehouse

Donia looked through the window shops with wonder. There was nothing like Atlanta with overcast. She looked up at the grey sky, glad the sun couldn't hurt her today. Atlanta was starting to go into its fall with the temperature dulling down the 60s and 50s. Donia sighed, her breath showing in the slightly warm air. The faeries around her looked away from her quickly, not use to the Winter Queen in the south. The look looks that lingered were the ones from her own faeries that migrated down to the city occasional. Donia looked around once more as the crowd parted and saw a familiar face.

You're just a little boy underneath that hat  
You need your nerve to hide your ego - don't come with that

She stopped what she was doing and met his gaze through the café across the street. He looked down and she started to walk once again. She moved through the crowd, waiting to feel him following her once again. She looked out the corner of her eye, seeing him move through the crowd behind her. She walked inside of Victoria's Secret. She walked close to the window, hoping to see if she was right. He walked past the store without looking. She smirked in satisfaction.

You think everything is handed to you free  
But it's not that easy, no

For the past couple of weeks Donia has been taking quick trips down to Atlanta to visit a few of her winter fey and check to see if there were problems between them and the summer court. Surprisingly, they were having more problems up North than in the South. Down there, the few who were strong enough to stay most of the year loved it. Everytime she came, she would always see him. He would always follow her, never approaching, and leave the smallest evidence of his presence.

Aquil.

I gotta know you now  
We may never meet again

She sighed into the window, causing it to frost. Though the thought of him going out of his way to watch was charming, she wished he would approach her, like he did the first time. He was bolder that night than most of her fey would be to her the rest of their existence. She liked the change. She loved how he was her own court and could still be human. But as she watched him walk down the street, not looking back, she had to wonder if she made it up.

I gotta know you now and then

_Just relax, Don_, Aislinn told her once;_ if he wants you, he'll come to you. Most guys do, even if it takes a while. Don't be so sensitive. _ Donia gritted her teeth. How did she know that when he wouldn't even get close to her? How could she make a move if he's always running away? Donia watched him as he walked into a small shoe store down the street. Donia walked at a human pace, never letting him get out of her sight.

My girl says I'm too sensitive to ride with you  
But I'm not listening to her, mm hm

She slowed down as she got closer, trying to look as if she wasn't following him. She waited outside, looking at the shoe displays, to see if he was going to come out. He didn't. She looked through the shoes and didn't see him. She entered the store. Shoes were lined up to the ceiling all around her. They were mostly tennis shoes. Donia looked at them with pleasure. She loved shoes. She mostly wore mortal-made shoes only finding a few faerie made she liked. _Maybe it's time to get a new pair_, she thought.

Just as she thought that, she felt her heel break. She stumbled a couple steps before finding a bench to sit on. She inspected her shoes and saw the damage. The heel was broken and the leather was cracking for the immense cold Donia radiated. She needed new shoes.

Yes I'm perceptive so when I've dance with you

You'll whisk your head back the way it were  
As you were

"Excuse me, miss," called the clerk. She looked up and saw a man in his mid-thirties with kind eyes. "Is your name Donia?" She nodded. He took something form under the counter and walked up to you. "Here you go."

"I didn't order any shoes." She told him with confusion. He looked at her with a kind smile.

"A young man came in here a couple of weeks ago telling me you needed some new shoes. He said you would be here today." He explained. Donia took the box from his hands and lifted the lid. Inside was a pair of blue converse with pale silver snowflakes on them. The words Winter Queen were stitched in on the side. She could feel that there were more than just mortal materials used in these shoes. She looked up in shock.

"What was his name?"

"Aquil." He told her. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face the knowledge.

"Thank you." She told the man. She took off her ruined shoes and replaced them with her new ones. She stood and started to look around the store of Aquil. She turned invisible and raced around the store. He was, once again, gone.

I gotta know you now  
We may never meet again  
I gotta know you now and then

She walked out of the store, waving a quick goodbye to the clerk. She sighed. Looking at the sky, she could see it was going to be night soon. She had to get back to Huntsdale soon. She entered a café, sitting by the window to gather her thoughts. She didn't have time to chase someone who was determined to not come to her. If he really wanted to see her, than he would come to her, not the other way.

Oh, I'm not ruling you out  
I'm just in doubt as to what you say you're all about, yeah

But that's exactly what he's been doing. He's been coming to see her. He's been watching her, looking for her. She knew there could be many reasons why he wouldn't approach her. Being the Winter Queen doesn't make you the most approachable person in the world. But he watched her anyway. He took his time, trying to show her that he did. That whatever he felt the night was still there. Maybe it was her pride was getting the best of her. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, wishing she could see him one more time before she had to leave. She opened her eyes and gasped.

I gotta know you now  
We may never meet again

I gotta show you now and then

Across the street, standing near a guitarist who played a light acoustic song, was Aquil. Donia was out of her seat in a second. She rushed out he café and across the street, no longer caring who saw her. She slowed down as the gap between her and Aquil started to close. She stopped a couple of feet away from him. Aquil didn't look at her but smiled as she came closer.

I gotta show you now and then

"I hope you like the shoes." He said, "I saw you're other ones falling apart. Thought you would like some new ones." Donia looked at him calmly, letting the snow soft voice fall around her.

I gotta know you now  
We may never meet again

"Look at me." She commanded softly. Aquil turned to her. She was instantly met with his snow eyes. They were the palest and iciest blur she's ever seen. "Come here." Aquil walked until he was toe-to-toe with her. He looked down at her shoes before meeting her gaze again. "Why do you look away?" Donia asked him.

I gotta know you now  
We may never meet again

"I don't want to show you disrespect, my queen." He replied, his breath showing in the air. She didn't turn away as she reached out to touch his face. He sighed onto her face, closing his eyes.

I gotta know you now  
We may never meet again

Donia shivered as the icy wind touched her face. She wasn't sure why her heart was beating faster than usual. She never felt this calm, this comfort, with anybody. Not even with Keenan. She wasn't sure what it was about Aquil but there was something special about him. She was surer of this as Aquil opened his eyes. She smiled at him.

I gotta know you now  
We may never meet again

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hi." He said with a small smile.

"I'm Donia." She said, holding her hand out. Aquil looked at it confused before grabbing it.

"Aquil," he told her. Donia moved a little closer to him.

"Do you wanna see a movie?"She asked with a small smile. Aquil pretended to think as his smile widened.

"I'd love to." He told her, holding onto her hand. Donia felt an excitement for the first time in a while. Her thoughts didn't drift to Keenan all night.


	9. What's My Name?

What's My Name?

_By: Rihanna_

Keenan made his way down towards the beach once again. For the past few weeks he's been to the beach surfing with the mortals. Tonight they invited him to a bond fire. It's been a while since Keenan went to once, so he was excited to come with his new friends. It was weird for Keenan to make mortal friends but somehow he considered them just that. He shook his head with a small smile as Reef and Johnny came into view.

Oh na na, what's my name?  
Oh na na, what's my name?

"Hey guys." Keenan greeted.

"Hey Keenan," Reef replied, "Thought you weren't gonna make for sec." Keenan shrugged.

"Long walk." He told him. Reef nodded as Keenan felt someone crash into him. He turned around and saw Broseph. Brospeh immediately put his arm around his shoulder.

"Keno!" Broseph exclaimed. Keenan rolled his eyes at the nickname. The guys thought of it a couple of weeks ago after stating his name is too 'formal' and it's stuck ever since. Broseph lead Keenan through the crowd. "Let's go check out the crowd."

Oh na na, what's my name?  
Oh na na, what's my name?  
Oh na na, what's my name?

They made their way through the crowd as someone started to create a beat. The crowd immediately broke out dancing. Keenan smiled as he felt the people around him rejoicing. It felt just like home. And speaking of the summer court…

What's my name, what's my name?

"Dude, look at her." Keenan turned and was suddenly struck by the beauty before him. He saw Asta moving slowly to the music before speeding up, constantly changing the tempo of her moves. The stars on her skin moved swiftly against it, creating constellations. She was smiling widely as she moved.

Not everybody knows how to work my body  
Knows how to make me want it  
Boy, you stay up on it

She paused as she spotted Keenan. Keenan didn't look away as she did. She put her hand on her hip, her smile falling into a smirk.

You got that something that keeps me so off balance  
Baby, you're a challenge, let's explore your talent

Neither moved from where they were. Keenan held back a groan. He wanted to see her dance again. It was similar to that of the Summer Girls but hers was more carefree and less consuming. Her dance had passion but purpose. It was so _different_ and he loved it. Asta didn't stay still for long, the beat beaconing her.

Hey boy, I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me  
Hey boy, I really wanna be with you 'cause you just my type  
Ooh na na na na

She soon started moving, going slow at first. The people came to a stop as she really started getting to the rhythm. She didn't notice, only looking at him. Keenan vaguely heard Broseph say something but didn't know what he said. He only watched as she motioned for him to come to her.

I need a boy to really take it over  
Looking for a guy to put you work up  
Oh, oh

He stepped closer to her in time with the beat. She smiled as she extended her arms, moving then around her, entrancing the crowd. She slowed down as a she started her dance over. This time a couple of girls joined behind her. While they all moved in sync in the same seductive rhythm, it was clear Asta was the one attracting everyone attention. Keenan didn't hesitate to move beside Asta. He soon began to get caught up in her movement. He started to dance beside her. Asta looked at him in wonder before turning to him fully.

Hey boy, I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me  
Hey boy, I really wanna be with you 'cause you just my type  
Ooh na na na na

He took her hand, pulling her closer to him. Asta smirked as they danced together. She let her fingers wander over him. Keenan could barely suppress the shivers he got from her touch. She swayed around him as the song continued, him only matching her movements. He realized he was wrong. Her passion surpassed the summer girls by far. Their strength came from him and their passion was spread out to everything around them. Asta's was concentrated until it was strong enough to possess whatever it decided to catch. Tonight it was him. And he liked that. Keenan reached out to wrap his arms around her and she didn't reject.

I need a boy to really take it over  
Looking for a guy to put you work up  
Oh, oh

Too soon the song was over and Asta spun out of his arms. She smiled before her lips ghosted over his hand. She didn't look back at him as she disappeared through the crowd.

Keenan watched as she did, not noticing Reef approaching him.

"Dude, that was hot! I didn't know you knew her." Reef told him. Keenan smiled, shaking his head.

"I don't," he said, "I'll see you later." He walked away from Reef, ignoring the protest he was yelling out. Keenan's only concern at that moment was finding _her_.

Ooh na na, what's my name?  
Ooh na na, what's my name?

He walked down the beach towards the boardwalk nearby. He scanned the crowd carefully. He walked slowly, feeling a raise in hope when a girl walked by that looked similar and a small drop of disappointment when he found out it wasn't. He sighed sadly as he passed an ice cream cart. He paused after he did and turned around. Asta was accepting an ice cream cone from the vender with a dazzling smile. She then walked pass him, not looking at him. He stood frozen as she passed. A slow smile spread over his face as he watched the sway of her hips as she walked away from him. Keenan, for unknown reason, started to follow her. He followed her, speeding up just enough so he was next to her. Asta didn't acknowledge him as he matched his pace with hers.

Ooh na na, what's my name?  
What's my name, what's my name?

"Hello, Keenan," she said. She didn't turn his was as she acknowledged him. He looked at the spinning stars on her face that were spinning and shining brightly. To humans, it was invisible. But it was all too clear to Keenan. He was starting to fall in love with them every time he saw them.

Baby, you got me, ain't nowhere that I'd be  
Than with your arms around me  
Back and forth you rock me

"Hello…Asta, right?"

"Of course." She replied. "But you already knew that." She continued to walk like she was by herself. Keenan looked at her fully.

Asta was dressed in a red bikini with a thin white skirt and flip-flops. Her skin was tan from hours in the sun. He returned his gaze to her skin. The star on her skin seemed to move like fireflies, slow and blinking. He looked back at her face. He saw her smirking.

So I surrender to every word you whisper  
Every door you enter, I will let you in

"Like what you see?" she teased. He felt a ghost of a smile cross his face. She turned around, walking backwards with her hips swaying as a gentle breeze blew. He looked at the grace her legs held. She may not be Donia, but she was something.

"What's it like?" she asked. "Being a full faerie? To have the power that you have?" Keenan thought on the question. He wasn't sure how to answer it. He never knew how it was to be half-mortal. He was only a weakened king. He wasn't sure how to answer her question.

Hey boy, I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me  
Hey boy, I really wanna be with you 'cause you just my type  
Ooh na na na na

"I don't know how to describe it, exactly." He told her. She nodded, veering away from the boardwalk to the beach. Keenan, wordlessly, followed her. Asta sat down on the sand, leaning back on her elbows, just as she did when she first met him. Keenan sat down next to her, resting his elbows on his knees. He looked up, just as he did that night that seemed so long ago…

It was full moon.

I need a boy to take it over  
Looking for a guy to put in work  
Oh, oh

"How's that heartbreak?" Asta asked. Keenan looked back at her. She was lying down in the sand with a contempt look. He cracked a small smile at her.

"It's better." He told her.

You're so amazing; you took the time to figure me out  
That's why you take me, way past the point of turning me on

"Really?" Asta said with a smirk. She leaned close to him. Keenan stayed still, not exactly sure how to feel about her closeness but not sure if he wanted her to move back. "You sure 'bout that?" Keenan didn't speak as she moved her hand up to his face pulling him in. His lips slowly parted…

You about to break me, I swear you got me losing my mind

He fell into the sand hard as Asta disappeared from under him. He looked around, confused. _There was no way I made all that up_, he thought. He heard laughter and turned towards in. Asta was standing on the board walk once again, her skin shining brighter than before. She was pulsing as she gave him her usual sultry look. Keenan was stunned for a moment, amazed at how fast she moved, snapping out of his trance when she spoke.

Ooh na na, what's my name?  
Ooh na na, what's my name?

"That's what you get for teasing me so many times." She said no louder than if he was right next to her. He heard her clearly and smile sheepishly before moving to her side quicker than she could blink.

Ooh na na, what's my name?  
Ooh na na, what's my name?

"Then I should make it up to you." He whispered in her ear. She smirked before grabbing his hands. He didn't look away from her as she led him back to beach party. She stopped when they were in the middle of the dancer.

"Dance with me." She told him.

"I'm all yours." He said with an easy smile. She returned it as they started to move.

Ooh na na, what's my name?  
What's my name, what's my name?

They stayed in sync as Asta moved, Keenan following her lead. He looked up at the sky once, slowing down. He almost paused as the image of Donia filled his mind. A longing filled him, as usual, but he was tired of being sad. He made the right choice of leaving Donia's life. She deserved better.

Maybe it was time for him to move on.

Hey boy, I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me  
Hey boy, I really wanna be with you 'cause you just my type  
Ooh na na na na

He looked back down at the woman in front of him. Asta moved twirled and spun around him, catching him in her rhythm. He didn't try to lead, not even sure if it was possible. Asta faced him, capturing him in her gaze. He looked into her eyes and was shocked at the color. They were brown with flickers of gold. Sunshine gold. Asta's eyes sparkled as she moved her hands to his hair and pulling him to her.

I need a boy to take it over  
Looking for a guy to put in work  
Oh, oh

Keenan paused as Asta kissed him. It was different from any kiss he ever had. It was more powerful than the Summer Girls but not as overwhelming like Aislinn. Or Donia. He tasted faint hint of sunshine mixed with something foreign to him, something…cosmic. He kissed her back, eager for the taste. He tangled his fingers into her hair, pulling her to him. She smiled a bit as she drank the sunshine from his lips. She pulled away first, licking the taste of him from her lips. She rested her forehead on his, her golden brown eyes meeting his sea green.

Hey boy, I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me  
Hey boy, I really wanna be with you 'cause you just my type  
Ooh na na na na

I need a boy to take it over  
Looking for a guy to put in work

"Way better than I thought it would be." She said softly. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around. He kissed her forehead sweetly before looking into her eyes and the stars than shined around.

"Way better." He said. As he watched her eyes smile brilliantly at him, all thoughts of Donia were swept away from his mind.

Oh, oh


	10. Moody's Mood For Love

Moody's Mood For Love

By: Amy Winehouse

_3 months later…_

Donia walked through Atlanta once more, looking at the sights around as she moved lazily through the city. She started to speed up her pace as she spotted Aquil waiting on a park bench for her. A smile tugged at Donia's lips as she quickly crossed the street. She couldn't quite understand the lack control she had every time she was around him. But, honestly, she didn't mind it. She _liked_ it. He stood to meet her. She saw him smile before bowing his head, showing her respect.

"My queen," he greeted. She grabbed his chin and moved his face until he was giving her eye contact. She smiled at him sweetly.

There I go, there I go, there I go, there I go

Pretty baby you are the soul, snaps my control

"You are not my subject." She told him. "Hello, Aquil."

"At least half of me belong to the Winter Court. I will always be your subject." He said as a calm, quiet smile spread across his face. "But if you wish for me not to address you like that then, hello…Donia." Her smile became wider as he said her name. He said as if it was something so precious, saying it too many times would decrease its value. It was new to her, refreshing to be treated so sacredly. "Shall we take a walk today?"

Such a funny thing but every time you're near me

I never can behave

You give me a smile and I'm wrapped up in your magic

"Yes," she said, as he offered her his arm. She placed her hand in the crooked of his elbow. He started to lead her further into the park. They walked silently for a few moments. She couldn't help but think of the first few moments when it snows, the calmness of the first touch of snow. She chuckled a bit.

"What's on your mind?" Aquil asked in his quiet tone.

"I was thinking of how I can't help but think of winter when I'm with you." Aquil slowed their pace a bit as he looked at her more. His eyes were the lightest shade of blue she has seen, almost white. It would remind her of ice had it not had the softness it had.

There's music all around me  
Crazy music, music that keeps calling me so

Very close to you, turns me into your slave

"Winter is who you are, what you embody; your very essence. It is understandable for it to be thought-consuming at times." He said. She nodded in agreement. She started to lean on him more. He adjusted his hold on her so they were closer.

"You know, you are very formal for a half-mortal." She told him. He shrugged.

"I was raised formally. Beria kept a close eye on the court's half-mortals. You can imagine the difficulty of growing up as a human only to be reminded that it's not who you are."

Come on and do with me any little thing that you want to  
Anything, baby just let me get next to you

"I understand." She replied. "Going from human to fey was one of the most difficult periods in my life."

"And now?" Aquil asked with a raised eyebrow. She smiled reassuringly.

"Now I feel better than I ever have." She told him. He smiled once more and wrapped his arm around her waist as she held on to him. He sighed, breathing out a cloud of air. Donia savored the feeling of being in his arms. Never had she had someone embrace her this way and for it to be such a comfort to her. She didn't want to let go.

So am I insane or do I really see heaven in your eyes?

"There holding the New Year's countdown near here tonight." Aquil said. They stopped walking and she turned to him fully, wrapping both arms around him. He did the same, pulling her closer.

"And I'm guessing you want me to go with you." She said into his chest.

"Asking," he corrected. He cupped her face, lifting up gently. She almost gasped at the intensity of his gaze. They were a snowstorm, wild and uncontrolled inside an ice sculpture. Showing all he was in one moment. "Will you come with me tonight?" he asked her, caressing her ears with the crisp, quiet tone of the question.

She stood up on the tip of her toes. Aquil froze as she kissed him, both of them lost in the feeling of her lips on his. Donia was shocked by the taste of winter that hung on his lips as they both stood still. When she started to pull back, he started to kiss her back. The kiss was slow and gentle, neither trying to ruin the fragility of the moment. After a long moment, Donia pulled away.

Bright as stars that shine up above you

In the clear blue sky

how I worry bout you

Aquil looked at her with longing but didn't kiss her again. Donia licked the taste of ice, long moonlit nights, juniper, and the first touches of snow. Behind it was the aftertaste of blizzard and peppermint. She touched his lips gently, wanting to kiss him once more even as she held herself back. _Slow_, she reminded herself,_ we have to take this slow._

Just can't live my life without you

Baby come here, don't have no fear

"Yes," she answered him as she pulled away. She pulled out of his embrace, constantly looking back, as she walked off, fading from his sight.

Oh, is there wonder why  
I'm really feeling in the mood for love

Donia wove her hair into a loose braid going down her back. She twisted it into a loose bun, letting some out of its braid so it rested on her neck. She looked down at her outfit which consisted of dark jeans, a soft white sweater, and the blue Converse Aquil gave her so long ago. She breathed out, frosting the glass in the mirror. Her ice blue eyes and bright red lipstick were still visible.

So tell me why, stop to think about this weather, my dear  
This little dream might fade away

"You look beautiful as always, my queen." Cwenhild told her. Donia nodded in appreciated. She created a chair to sit in as Cwenhild approached her with jewelry. Donia was quiet as the Scrimshaw Sister decorated her in sapphires and clear diamonds. She gently placed a necklace of pure Faerie silver around her neck. The necklace was a simple chain with a snowflake pendent. She tried to remember where she got it from but decided it didn't matter. It brought a reassurance that she needed tonight.

There I go talking out of my head again baby won't you  
come and put our two hearts together

"You seem anxious today, my queen." Cwenhild said. Donia looked at her through the mirror before shrugging.

"I feel as though many changes are to come." Donia told her. Cwenhild cracked a smile.

"Love always changes things." She said as she smoothed back Donia's hair from her face. Donia closed her eyes at the motherly gesture.

"Who said anything about love?" Donia said without opening her eyes. The Scrimshaw Sister laughed quietly as she repeated the motions that soothed her queen.

That would make me strong and brave

"We can see it. You race down to Atlanta almost every chance you have. You're calm but seem to have certain impatience; always starting at the clock…you look different. There's this glow that you hold now. Nobody's seen you like this since…" Cwenhild paused as she trailed off. Donia's smile softens at the thought of her first, persistent love. _Oh Keenan,_ she thought. She pictured his face briefly before it was quickly replaced Aquil. Her smile grew as she saw Aquil sharp blue eyes instead of Keenan's haunting green.

Oh, when we are one, I'm not afraid

I'm not afraid

"Yes, it has been a while since I have been happy like this." Donia told her. She placed her hand over the Scrimshaw Sister's. "But I believe this will lead to something great." She told her. Cwenhild smiled and finished preparing her queen with a final fluff to her hair. She leaned down in Donia's ear and whispered.

"We believe so too." Cwenhild said, meeting her queen's eye in the mirror, "Great changes will come from this."

Around 11 p.m. Donia was making her way through the park where she had left Aquil earlier. He always met her where they last saw each other. _So that we never have to worry about forgetting where we stood_, he told her once,_ we can just finish where we left off_. Donia smiled peacefully at the memory, absentmindedly spreading snowflakes on the ground as she walked. Aquil was waiting for her with a calm air around him. She spotted a bottle of Winter Wine in his hand along with two glasses. He held his arms out to her as she got closer to him. She slipped into them easily, kissing his cheek as she did. She let him hold her close before her curiosity got the best of her.

If there's a cloud up above us  
Go on and let in rain

I'm sure our love together would endure a hurricane

"So what are the glasses for?" she asked as he started to guide her to the closest bench. He opened the bottle with a loud pop and poured them both a glass of the wine. He handed her a glass with a serene grin.

"We are toasting." He told her matter-of-factly. She raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't we suppose to do that at midnight?" she asked.

"Well I figured that we should toast now since it would be too chaotic to do it at midnight. Why not now when we have a moment of peace?" he said. Donia nodded in agreement. He lifted his glass and Donia followed his lead. "What should we toast to, my queen?" he asked in a low voice.

Oh my baby won't you please let me love you  
and get a release from this awful misery

Donia bit her lip, blushing, as he announced her title softly. She couldn't help but enjoy the way he said it so softly into the night as if it were a secret spell to make everything mystical. It was so…sexy.

"To something new," she said breathlessly. Aquil smiled the soft smile she loved.

"To something new," he repeated and tapped the glasses together. The _cling_ sound echoed around them as the sipped from their glasses quietly.

What is all this talk about loving me, my sweet  
I am not afraid, not anymore, not like before

They joined the crowd, pushing their way to the center. Donia felt the energy from around them like a pulse around them. She started to dance to the upbeat song the performer on stage was singing. It wasn't faerie perfect, nowhere close, but she didn't mind as Aquil danced with her. She started to jump and Aquil followed her, as did the crowd so after as if they were under her command. She summoned a few clouds of snow flurries and some squealed in delight and she smiled.

Aquil wrapped his arms around her as they settled down. The crowd hushed as the countdown to the New Year began.

Can't you understand me

now baby please  
Pull yourself together,

do it soon

_Ten…nine…_

She turned to Aquil and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pressed his forehead against hers.

_Five…four…_

Donia looked into his icy blue eyes for a moment. There were pleasant images of the first snow fall-so new, so clean-in them. And she was glad for the familiarity.

_Three...two…_

Donia closed her eyes and sighed as Aquil's lips lowered to her own.

_One…_

My heart's on fire, come on and take  
I'll be what you make me, my darling

The wintery taste of Aquil assaulted Donia and she moaned against his lips, holding him tighter. Though they were both winter fey, she felt a slight heat emitting from him. Not enough to hurt, but just enough to warm her a bit. Aquil kissed her with such sweet intensity, it almost overwhelmed her. There was a mortality that was new to her. She couldn't help but smile as felt it pulsing against her skin, asking her to be human once again. The crowd faded away from her. All that was around her was a snowy winter wonderland and them.

Oh baby, you make me feel so good  
Let me take you by the hand  
Come let us visit out there  
In that new promised land

Aquil pulled away and looked up as he felt specks of cold fall on his face. Donia looked up as well. Snow was falling. She looked back at Aquil with a small smile. "I love you." She told him, shouting a bit. Aquil's eyes widened along with the smile on his face. Donia looked at him with longing as she finished what she was trying to say.

Maybe there we can find  
A good place to keep a lovin' state of mind

"I wish it wasn't too dangerous for you to come with me." She bit her lip as she looked down at the ground.

"I want to be with you." She whispered to him dejected. She couldn't see the growing smile on Aquil's face despite her words

I'm so tired of being without it  
Never knew what love was all about

"Maybe you can be," Aquil said. Donia looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. Aquil pulled her into him, pressing his forehead against hers once again. She felt him lightly press his lips to hers as he spoke.

Vince Henry you come on in and you can  
blow now if you want to

"Come to New York with me." And in the middle of a loud crowd in a new year, Donia was speechless.

I'm through


	11. Don't Cha Wanna Ride

**A/N: **Just to clarify: While the chapter is in Keenan's perspective, the song is in Asta's. So while that may be a little confusing, i think it helps get everybody's point of view across. But despite the confusion (hopefully minor), I hope you are satisfied.

Enjoy!

* * *

Don't Cha Wanna Ride

_By: Joss Stone_

_2 ½ months later…_

"I can't believe we're doing this." Asta said as she and Keenan walked through Huntsdale.

"We've been dating for almost 6 months and it's the spring solstice. I think it's a good time for my court to meet you." He said. She sighed, shaking her head slightly. Keenan chuckled a bit and squeezed her hand. He could feel how nervous Asta was, despite the cool confidence she wore around her like a scarf. She leaned on his as they walked down the street. Humans looked at the beautiful couple as they walked towards the loft. Keenan pulled Asta closer to him as she waved at a couple of humans, bending his head to whisper in her ear.

"Tempting humans is not nice." He said, as he saw her admirers struggle between deciding whether or not to follow.

"Just building up my confidence." She told him as they passed a gawking faerie. She didn't look at it but buried her face slightly into Keenan's chest. He kissed her forehead sweetly.

"Everything's going to be fine. Just like when I met your sisters on New Year's." He tried to reassure her. She smiled wanly and stood on her tiptoes. She kissed him, pulling him closer by wrapping her arms around his neck. Keenan kissed back, soaking in the passionate cosmic taste that was Asta. She pulled back too soon for his liking but rested her lips on his, feeling every word she said.

"Let's hope you can still do that when you're dancing with your queen." She said. Keenan's face fell a bit as she pulled back and resumed walking. He was about to speak but stopped short when he saw the park.

I know you got the hummer for the summer baby  
But I got your number baby  
I got your number baby

Many of the summer fey were out and about. They all turned to him at the same time. Then slowly the Summer Girls broke out their stupor and began to dance. Drums played and guards joined the dance.

A party for their missing king's homecoming.

Asta stayed calm as they crossed the street and Keenan caught her hand in his once again. The fey looked down at their joined hands with curiosity. Who was this new girl? Asta walked a little closer to his side.

I was trying to protect you from yourself  
'Cause I respect you

And I feel like you just might  
Be some one who I could get into

Keenan smiled and nodded as his fey greeted him. Some of the Summer Girls came up and kissed him cheek. He felt Asta tense every time they did. He quickened his pace towards the loft, quickly opening the door.

But I never seem to catch your eye  
And it's been buggin' me why I even try

He reeled Asta into his chest as they entered the mostly empty loft. She was surprised by the movement but instantly wrapped her arms around his neck. Even now, she was passionate in every move she made.

"Try to behave, please?" Keenan begged quietly. Asta leaned up towards him.

"I make no promises." She kissed him before sighing. "But if it makes you happy, I'll try." Keenan smiled and kissed her quickly once more before leading her to the study.

Still you're someone I'd like to get to know  
Is there room for me in your one-man show

Aislinn was leaning on the sofa, drinking tea when she saw Keenan and Asta. She smiled at the couple pleasantly, looking regal despite only wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans. She placed her cup down before rising to meet them.

"Keenan," She greeted. He stepped forward and kissed her cheek. Aislinn smiled a bit at the gesture, the sunlight under her skin brightening. Keenan's skin flared in response to hers. Asta pursed her lips at the scene. Tension soon filled the room.

A car this fine don't pass your way everyday

Keenan cleared his throat before steeping back by Asta's side.

"This is Asta." He introduced. Aislinn nodded, looking at her.

"Nice to meet you, Asta." She said. "I'm glad you'll be joining our revelry tonight."

"It'll be interesting that's for sure." Asta said. Asta moved in front of him and Aislinn narrowed her eyes at the possessive tone. Keenan looked between the two as they stared the other down. Aislinn glare was enough for any faerie to step back and look away from the glowing queen, sunlight and power pulsing right under her skin. Asta did neither as the stars on her skin spun across her body.

Don't cha wanna ride baby  
Don't cha wanna ride baby

"Okay." Keenan said stepping between the two. "We should probably get ready for tonight." Keenan said trying to pull Asta away.

"Actually, Keenan, I need to discuss some things with you. Minor details on court stuff and what not. I was going to call you but since you're here…" She trailed off expectantly, her eyes never turning away from Asta. Asta broke away first, looking towards Keenan with a raised eyebrow.

_Well?_ She seemed to ask.

Keenan cursed himself mentally before turning to Aislinn. "Sure." Aislinn smiled and touched his face gently. Keenan watched her walk towards the study before turning back to Asta's shocked expression.

A car this fine don't pass your way everyday

Don't cha wanna ride baby  
Don't cha wanna ride baby

"It's not like that between us." He told her. "I'll be out soon." He kissed her temple gently before walking into the study. Aislinn was standing outside and watched Keenan go in before looking back at Asta. She gave her a sarcastic but smug smile, saying everything she wanted to say.

She won this round.

Time is slipping by, by, by  
Slipping by

"Keenan, are you sure this is a good idea?" Keenan sighed as he led her down the steps towards their park. Aislinn looked as regal as ever in her orange, yellow, and red gown. It reminded Keenan of a sunrise, how it flowed loosely around her body. She wore rings and gold bangles with a matching gold necklace that had a sun pendent.

Keenan wore loose, white pants with a matching silk shirt that he unbuttoned completely. He wore a similar necklace and band around his upper arm. Aislinn looked down at him with desire and Keenan let it sooth his nerves as he held out his hand. The second Aislinn touched it, their sunlight began to loop from one to the other, making them shine brighter, completing the image of the Summer King and Queen.

"She needs to understand that this is my job, Aislinn." He said.

"And when you're dancing with me? When you ask me to start the revelry with you? When she sees that my touch, you merely being around me, makes you burn brighter than anything else in this world…what do you think she'll see then?" Aislinn asked, holding up their hands that pulsed brightly in the semi-dark hallway.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Keenan, that girl gets jealous very easily. Or have you not noticed that since she's stepped foot in the park." Keenan shook his head but Aislinn put her hand to his face, making him look at her. "You know I'm right."

"She's different, Aislinn."

"I don't doubt that." She said softly, stroking his face with her thumb. "But as your queen, I advise you to look at her as she is." Keenan remained silent as they continued to the park. Keenan let go of her hand to enter first, as usual. He looked around the park.

Summer fey swayed a bit in anticipation with guards making a perfect ring of security. He saw Asta sitting on the edge of the fountain with Aobheall. She looked up and caught his eye. She winked at him before standing up. She was about to make her way to him when she looked behind him and paused. Her smile was gone in an instant, replaced with uneasy. He turned around and saw Aislinn.

I was trying to connect with you  
But you acted scared when I'm checkin you

His heart pounded in anticipation of her touch. The attraction he had been fighting since he came home grew immensely until he could barely remember Asta's name. She smiled at him as she stepped into the park, plants sprouting as her bare feet touched the soil. Keenan knelt in front of her, bowing as though he were her subject.

"My Queen." He said.

"Yes, my King?" Aislinn said the words routine. Keenan held out to her.

"Will you start the revelry with me?" he asked, just as he did every other revelry. He looked up at her. She smiled and sunshine fell around them.

"Yes." Aislinn answered taking his hand. He stood and wrapped his arms around her, the soil warm under their feet. They began to spin, the fey around them joining in the dance. Aislinn shivered in his arms as she pulled herself closer to him.

"I must say, I've missed you at these things." Aislinn told him. She trailed her hands slowly over his arms.

And all my girls say you're hard to please  
But I think that I got just what you need

"And the attraction?" he asked. It was Aislinn's turn to sigh.

"I'm not in love with you, Keenan, you know that." She said. "But I won't lie and say I don't enjoy being in your arms. That it doesn't feel right."

"I feel the same." He told her. "I'm glad you're in my arms tonight Aislinn." Aislinn nodded to the edge of the crowd.

Get your face out of the mirror  
Then maybe you could consider

"Explain that to her." She said. Keenan turned and saw Asta frozen in the same spot with a defeated look. The crowd's joy seemed to bend around her. Keenan looked at her guiltily. It must be torture for her, not much different if he saw Donia with someone else. _Donia? Why am I thinking of her right now?_ He chastised himself before realizing that he and Aislinn had stopped dancing. Aislinn looked at him with an amused look. He raised an eyebrow.

This girl who's knockin' right at your door  
Make room for me in your one-man show

"Go to her." She said. "I've survived months without your touch. One dance won't kill me." Keenan smiled at her gratefully before spinning her into Tavish's waiting arms. The crowd parted as Keenan made his way towards the fountain. Aobheall was stroking Asta's arm, saying comforting words to her. Asta didn't say anything, didn't even look up as Keenan approached her. He touched her chin, lifting her face so he could look her in the eye.

A car this fine don't pass your way everyday  
Don't cha wanna ride baby  
Don't cha wanna ride baby

"Dance with me?" he asked. Asta's eyes narrowed.

"What about your queen?" Keenan shrugged.

"She can last one dance." He said, holding his hand out. Asta looked between his hand and his face before taking it hesitantly. She relaxed a bit as he pulled her into his arms. The music slowed and the faeries around them alternated between dancing and kissing. Asta looked around before leading Keenan into a sensual samba.

A car this fine don't pass your way everyday  
Don't cha wanna ride baby  
Don't cha wanna ride baby

"You sure do like Latin dances."

"My mother is a faerie but my father was half and half as a mortal. One half of him was Hispanic." She told him subdued as she danced. Keenan frowned, frustrated as he dipped her. When he pulled her back to him, held her close, making them sway.

Time is slipping by, by, by  
Slipping by

"What's bothering you?" He asked her. She narrowed her eyes again.

"I just never realized how affectionate you are." She responded sharply. Keenan sighed.

"Asta, you are a beautiful, stunning girl. You're never this insecure."

"I am not insecure." She snapped.

"Jealous?" he guessed. Asta set her jaw as they stopped dancing.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she said softly. "Look around you, Keenan. There are tens of girls, _hundreds_ of girls. And each and every one of them knows what it's like to be with you. And here I am just another girl on your bringing home. To your _queen_ of all people. When I got with you, I didn't think that I would have to compete for your attention. You know me and I am not that kind of girl."

I know you got the hummer for the summer baby  
But I got your number baby  
I got your number baby

"You don't have to compete with anybody. I want to be with _you_." He reassured her. "The fact that there is nothing keeping you here except your feelings for me is enough for any of these girls to say you won."

"And your queen?" Asta asked stubbornly. Keenan groaned internally. Of course she would notice that.

"Attraction without love." He stressed. "Every time I'm around her I'm tempted but only because she's my queen. If we're apart, then I don't feel it. We're not in love. Never have been, never will be." Asta closed her eyes, putting her head on his shoulder.

"But you miss being here." She said matter-of-factly. Keenan grimaced.

"Yeah, I do." He told her. "I miss being around my court." He sighed a bit. "Which is why I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" He pulled back and squeezed her hands.

I know where you live  
I know all 'bout your crib  
But do you know that they can't give you what I give

"I know you like living near your sisters and if you want to stay with them, I won't blame you but I need to be closer to my court. Close enough so that I'll be only a few moments away if something happens."

"You're leaving?" Asta asked wide-eyed with shock. Keenan nodded. "Where are you going?"

"New York." He answered. "And I want you to come with me. I'll understand if you don't want to or you think I'm being ridiculous-" Keenan was cut off by Asta's lips as she kissed him.

A car this fine don't pass your way everyday  
Don't cha wanna ride baby  
Don't cha wanna ride baby

Keenan took in the taste of stardust, making him think of a night sky. He sighed into her as his mind wandered back to the starry night sky that shared the sky with a pale, full moon that shined over a snowy field. _Donia_…He stiffened as the thought came to his mind. Luckily, Asta didn't notice as she pulled back, licking her lips.

A car this fine don't pass your way everyday  
Don't cha wanna ride baby  
Don't cha wanna ride baby

"You taste like sunshine." She told him. All thoughts of Donia were quickly replaced by Asta. "And if you're not sure, that was a yes." Keenan smiled and saw how his skin glowed until it was almost blinding. Asta laughed joyously as Keenan lifted her up and spun her around. Keenan's joy flowed to all the faeries around him and the party was in full swing once more.

A car this fine don't pass your way everyday  
Don't cha wanna ride baby  
Don't cha wanna ride baby

Aislinn watched the couple from the fountain with Aobheall. Her thoughts wandered to how she would go over to Seth's tonight as her faeries rejoiced.

"She's pretty." Aobheall said. Aislinn turned to see who she was talking about. She was pointing out Asta who was dancing with a glowing Keenan.

"Very." Aislinn agreed.

"Confident when she's not too busy being jealous."

"Weren't we all in that position one time or another?" Aislinn said with a smirk. Aobheall chuckled a bit.

"She seems like a sweet girl." Aobheall said finally. Aislinn nodded once more as she stared at the couple. "I'll give it a month." Aislinn turned to her, shocked.

"Aobheall," She chastised. Aobheall gave her a like-you-weren't-thinking-it look. Aislinn sighed at she looked back at the couple, crossing her arms. "3 months." Aobheall laughed and Aislinn joined in as they continued to watch the revelry.

A car this fine don't pass your way everyday  
Don't cha wanna ride baby  
Don't cha wanna ride baby


	12. Flattery

**A/N:** I was surprised by how hard it was to find a song for this part but here it is. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I hope I can make it up to you with these next TWO chapters. Also, the lyrics are like Donia's present thoughts about Keenan, if there is any confusion. So without further ado...

Enjoy! =)

* * *

Flattery

_By: Aly & Aj_

"Are you going to be gone for a while?" Aquil asked Donia as she put on the blue converse he got for her. He couldn't help the tiny smile that crossed his face, flattered that she wore them as often as she did. For the last weeks, Aquil had been spending time with his queen. He welcomed her vehemently into his apartment, delighted that his queen could spare a little time for him, that she liked him just as much as he liked her. But his smile soon fell into a frustrated frown. _So why is it taking her so long to answer my question?_ He thought to himself.

"Yeah," Donia answered, "I'll try not to be gone too long though." She slipped on her jacket before kissing his lips briefly. She turned to walk towards the door when he called out to her.

"Donia," he said. Donia turned to him, seeing the frustration in his features. "We need to-"

"Please," she cut him off, "Don't. I know I have to answer your question but I need time to think. I have to think about me, my court…it's a big decision. Please, just be a little more patient. I-I need to think…" Donia watched Aquil's face soften with concern. He looked down at the ground before nodded obediently.

"Winter is patient and you need patience." He said more to himself then her. He looked up and met her gaze. "I will wait." Donia nodded and headed towards the door once again.

"Donia." Aquil said timidly. She didn't turn around, instead keeping her hand on the doorknob. "I can't wait forever."

She said nothing to him as she opened the door and left.

Donia took a shaky breath as she stepped outside and began walking. She looked up briefly at the cloudy sky. She couldn't tell whether or not it would rain but, at the moment, she was only concerned with the conflict inside herself. She crossed the street and entered the neighborhood park. She let her glamour fall, becoming invisible. For once, park was empty of both faeries and humans. _Probably because of the storm,_ Donia thought to herself distractedly.

She slowed to a leisurely walk on one of the paths as she thought about Aquil's offer. It made her dizzy as she thought about everything she would have to do just to make it happen. What would she do about her court, the properties she had, the alliance…she shook her head but some how another image came to her mind.

It was kind of blurry in her mind but it was a blur of colors with two people laughing. They were in a bedroom, lying down.

"_So, when are you going to come live with me?"_ _Keenan said as he tickled her lightly. Donia laughed, sighing as Keenan stopped. She placed her hand to his face._

"_When it's right," she answered._

Donia blinked the forgotten memory. She felt a small twist in her stomach. _The time was never right_, she told herself, thinking of their turbulent relationship. However, her mind didn't linger on that part but instead on the beginning.

The sweet innocent beginning…

_Donia walked along the boardwalk. It was early in the day so very few people were out. She smiled slightly at peace in the air, taking a deep breath as she finally relaxed. Donia savored the few moments she could escape from her house and it's stifling atmosphere. Her mother found another one of her pictures and, despite her claims of it just being a hobby; her mother lectured her once again about the value of a _real_ education. Donia did agree that a real education was valuable. She just didn't believe she had to give up her drawing for a nurse uniform._

_She walked lazily along the boardwalk, gazing every now and then at the sea. She gazed mesmerized at the sparkling water. Yet, she slightly mourned in the sunrise, knowing she had to get back home soon before she got in trouble. Just as she turned to walk back home, she noticed a spot of color out the corner of her eye. She looked and gasped softly at the blooming sunflower on the ground. _That wasn't there before_, she thought, _I'm sure I would've noticed it. _But the thought didn't stop Donia from bending down to touch the petals. They felt soft under her hand._

"_That's a beautiful flower." Someone said behind her. Donia froze as heard a voice that was silky sweet, like sunshine. She stood up before turning around only to be caught in the most beautiful, blue-green eyes she's ever seen. She couldn't help but stare into them, surprised by the closeness and power in them. She looked away shyly, her skin feeling warm but not from the blush that was gracing her cheeks. Instead, it felt like sunshine draped itself around her shoulders, covering her. _

"_Sunflowers usually are." She said quietly. He chuckled a bit at her shyness, exuding a confidence that she wasn't use to seeing with guys she knew._

"_I wasn't talking about the flower on the ground. But now that you mention it," he bent down and picked the flower. The flower seemed to reach out towards him. He held out the flower to her. "It is the beautiful."_

Please, don't flatter yourself  
You're not the only one  
This heart has ever felt

_Donia blushed at the compliment as she took the flower from him. She's heard the word plenty times before but there was something genuine about the way he said that excited her. She stepped back from him so she could see him fully. He was dressed simply in a shirt and plain pants but something about the way he carried himself was so…different. A small alert flagged in the back Donia's mind but she ignored it. _

"_You're not from around here, are you?" She asked him. He returned her smile blindingly._

"_No, I'm not." He told her, holing out his hand. "I'm Keenan."_

"_Donia." She replied. Keenan bit his lip, looking nervous for the first time. _

"_I know this is kind of forward but…can I walk you home?" He asked her, his eyes pleading. The air grew a bit heavy around them as the question hung the air. Donia thought about her answer but she knew that she would say yes even before he was finish asking the question._

"_Yes." She said. Keenan's smile was dazzling as he held out his hand to her. It would be only months later when Donia would wonder what would've happened if she had just walked away but for now, she would take his hand and let him lead her home._

Please, don't exaggerate  
Don't tell me you're okay, okay, okay..

Donia took a deep breath, crossing her arms. The winter inside of Donia stirred lightly inside her. She couldn't believe that this all happened from one innocent walk home with a stranger. But he grew to be more than just a stranger. He became her friend. Someone she could be intimate with, someone she could trust…

I will admit, if you admit it  
It's harder than we both thought  
It's easier to fall apart  
Look where we are

_Donia was laying down on her bed, looking out the window. She closed her eyes as she heard a sweet lullaby caressing her ears from the end of her bed, where Keenan was, leaning against the wall just on the side of the window. Keenan sat with Donia's legs in his lap, gently massaging them. She sighed at the way his fingers felt on her skin. She felt completely relaxed, not wanting to move from the spot. Her parents were out of the house for the day and even if they did come home, Keenan could disappear in a second without ever leaving her side._

_It had been 6 months since he first walked Donia home and 2 since he told her about him being a faerie. She didn't know all the details but she didn't mind. She actually preferred it that way. She didn't want all the details. Donia was content with the fact that he wanted to stay by her side. Donia looked down at Keenan, who was slightly hidden by the shadows. But even with the darkness, she could still see his bright green eyes that were boring into hers. She bit her lip as they continued to stare at her. _

I can forgive it, I can't forget it  
You left me here with all these scars  
and you can't deny the hardest part  
I'm not in your arms

_There had been more lingering looks lately between the two and Donia wasn't sure how long she would be calling him only a friend. The thought of them being more make Donia's heart speed and her skin slightly tingle. That added to Keenan's touch made her want to lean up and blur the line that was thinning between them already. _

_But she didn't. She just broke her gaze away from his and continued to look out the window. Keenan chuckled lightly. She looked back at him._

"_What?" she said, her lips automatically curling into a smile._

"_Are we going to keep doing this?" He asked her seriously despite his smile. "You know you want me."_

"_Oh so it's me wanting you? It's not the other way around?" She said playfully, despite how nervous she felt about his reply. Keenan looked down her, his gaze weighing down on her. He lightly stroked her skin from her the top of her calf to her ankle. Donia tried to breath regularly as her pulse jumped, keeping her eyes locked with his._

"_I never said that." He said, a hum of desire right under the surface of his voice. Donia instantly wanted to look away as she began to blush but she didn't. She instant pushed herself up so that she was sitting._

"_So what exactly would you do if we were together?" she asked. Keenan thought fro a moment._

We're more hurt than we appear  
The world will never know  
We both have tasted tears, my dear

"_Well, I would take you everywhere with me and show you off. I would recite poetry to you when walked. I would take you to the orchard when I wanted to be alone. I would ask you to come live with me…I would make you my queen." He told her seriously. Donia thought over his words and couldn't help but fantasize about his words. A small smile grew on her face._

"_I wouldn't mind that. Living with you." She said. Keenan's eyebrow shot up. _

"_Really?" she nodded. Keenan gave her his signature blinding smile. _

"_Later, of course." She quickly added. "But I wouldn't mind that."_

"_Well, you should have asked for my reaction if you had said yes." Keenan said. "Because I would done this." He quickly pulled Donia to him. The wind was pushed out of Donia as he wrapped his arms around her before making them fall back on her pillow, laughing louder than before, sounding the happiest he's ever been. She laughed too, feeling light than air…feeling like sunshine. Donia sighed as he unwrapped his arms, lying down beside her and taking half her pillow. She turned so she faced him._

"_You know we're still friends," she told him. Keenan shrugged._

"_For now." Had Donia heard those words 6 months earlier, she would've been terrified. Now she only felt elation. _

"_For now," she agreed. Keenan hesitated before lacing his fingers with hers. Donia squeezed his hand reassuringly. She scooted closer to him, before snuggling her head to his chest, feeling relaxed once again. Keenan's fingers tapped lightly on her skin playfully._

"_So, when are you going to come live with me?"_ _Keenan said as he tickled her lightly. Donia giggled, sighing as Keenan stopped. She placed her hand to his face, making him look her in the eye._

"_When it's right," she answered. _

_Donia would never forget the hope in his eyes when he replied, "I'll wait."_

You're denying what I say  
Don't act like it's okay  
Cuz it's not okay

Donia clenched her fist as she remembered. How could she be so foolish? How could she fall for him so easily? What it so easy for him to really promise her forever? To promise visits to the orchard, to want to show her off…to promise her to make her his queen_? Of course it was_, Donia thought as the dark clouds above her rumbled. The wind pushed against her as she walked further into the park, the first few sprinkles falling. As hard as it was to believe, and even harder to remember, there was a time when he loved her too. A time when he believed too.

And it was that foolish belief that tore them apart.

Donia gazed up at the sky as she felt the first drops of rain begin to fall. She bit her lip as another memory came to her mind. She shook her head to try and get rid of it but it stayed. The rain fell harder and Donia started to run.

I will admit, if you admit it  
It's harder than we both thought  
It's easier to fall apart  
Look where we are

"_Keenan, shouldn't we be inside?" Donia asked, scared by how ominous the sky looked as thunder boomed above them. Keenan only smirked as he pulled her gently along._

"_I have to show you something." He told her. Suddenly, he stopped and turned so that she was staying in front of him. He took both of her hands and she looked up. The sky was grey and heavy, the clouds threatening to break at any moment. _

_Donia looked back at Keenan. His eyes reflected the storm above them, the unnatural green of his irises acting as a frame. The storm gathered and grew and Donia gripped Keenan's hand tighter as the moment became tenser as it carried on._

_Then it stilled._

_Suddenly, everything was calm but somehow the tension stayed. It was almost as if the world paused. As if it was waiting for something. _

_An answer to a question._

"_The eye of the storm." Keenan said, breaking the quiet. "The calmest part. The one part that can't hurt you. The one place to free a secret." _

I can forgive it, I can't forget it  
You left me here with all these scars  
and you can't deny the hardest part  
I'm not in your arms

_Donia stared at him as he said this. A part of her wanted to step away from the intensity of the moment, but she felt frozen. Instead, she closed her eyes, tilting her head up, absorbing the peace of the moment. Confidence filled her and she opened her eyes, meeting his gaze. They mesmerized her, hypnotizing her._

Say it,_ they commanded gently, _say it._ Donia felt compelled as she opened her mouth._

"_I love you." She admitted, the words falling out her mouth before she could stop them. Keenan smiled and she felt a drop of water hit her lip. He reached out and wiped the raindrop away, licking his fingers as if to savor the words she just said. As if to keep them forever._

_Donia tilted her head up once more as she felt more raindrops fall on her. Keenan caught her eyes as he stepped closer to her, the rain pelting on their skin. Donia froze, not sure what to do, the fragility of the moment foreign to her. Keenan gazed down at her confidently, the look heavier than the rain. He trailed his hand up until it rested behind her neck, holding her in place as he leaned down towards her._

Trust me_, his eyes begged her silently,_ trust me…

It's not in the cards  
It's not in the stars!

_Donia didn't move as he captured her lips with his own. He kissed her as if he was drowning in the rain and she was air. She did the same, circling her arms around him, desperate to hold on to him and the moment. As he kissed her, Donia felt as if he was searching for her something. She tired to figure out what exactly as it stormed. It wasn't passion. It wasn't desire. Nor was it happiness._

_None of that._

_But as she moved his lips against hers, she figured it out._

_He was looking for her confession. He probed her mouth for the words, tasting every letter he could find until he found them all. And them he formed them on her lips, tattooing them so that he would always be able to see them. So that he would always know. Donia sighed as she let him do it, slowly consuming her._

I'm not sorry, I'm not sorry  
You're not sorry

The storm was in full swing, wind and water pelting her from every direction and she had nowhere to run as the pain came. Her eyes blurred as old emotions consumed her once again and she could barely see. Then next thing she knew, Donia was tumbling to the ground. She turned over so that she was lying her back, watching the rain as it fell and mixed with her tears.

I will admit, if you admit it

Her felt a pain in her chest that she was no longer use to. She felt the loss of Keenan all over again. Even now, despite how well she hid it from herself, she honestly still loved Keenan. And it was that love for him that was making it so hard for her to move on. It kept holding her back.

_It's time to move on_, Donia thought,_ time to let the storm pass._

Donia stayed on the ground as the storm roared in the sky. She wasn't sure how long she was there but eventually she could finally tell when the water from her eyes stopped, only the rain making tear marks on her face. Soon after, the rain lightened until the barest sprinkle.

Then everything was quiet.

Just please, don't flatter yourself  
Please, don't flatter yourself

Aquil looked over his shoulder as he heard Donia enter a couple hours later. He opened his mouth to greet her but paused when he saw her disheveled appearance. She looked tired and her eyes were red. She was soaked to the bones and dragging herself inside.

"Oh my…" he said as he walked up to her. He took her hands, as he looked her over frantically. "What's wrong? Did you get caught in the storm? Are you okay? I was worried-"

"Yes." She said. Aquil stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. Despite how bad she looked, there was a look of calm in her eyes that wasn't there when she left.

"Yes what?" he asked nervously as hope grew in his eyes.

"Yes, I'll go to New York with you" she answered. A slow smile grew on Aquil's face and he pulled her into his arms, holding her tight to him. She embraced him just as tightly. Donia smiled as she felt the comforting cold emitting from his skin; glad that she could fully enjoy it now as she let go another piece of Keenan from her heart.

Glad that she was beginning to move on…


	13. Maxine

**A/N: **Short, sweet and to the point: this is one of my favorite chapters and one of my favorite songs for this whole story. I wrote it _months_ ago and have been waiting so long to put this in and now it's time. Its shorter than the other chapter but hopefully just as good.

Tell me what you think. Enjoy! =)

* * *

Maxine

By: John Legend

Keenan woke up with the sun in his eye. He opened them and was greeted with the sight of Asta sleeping in his arms. He felt her shift before mumbling something in her sleep. He smiled, chuckling at the peaceful look on her face. She looked more beautiful when she was calmer. But he would never tell her that. She would probably take it as an insult on the way she looks. And it wasn't. He loved the way she looked. It's just that, after being a faerie of over nine centuries, beauty is more than looks. It's who they are. He just wished there would be more times like this, where they could slow down for a bit.

He didn't dwell on the thought as he kissed her cheek. He quietly got out of bed and started to get dressed. Once he was dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt, he wrote down a quick note for Asta, before walking out of the apartment.

GOING TO FIND BREAKFAST. BE BACK SOON

-Keenan

He ran down to the open market that was on the edge of New York. He walked with a smile through it. The day was sunny and bright. Asta would have loved to walk through here, he thought as he picked up an apple giving a dollar to the vender. The vender thanked him and Keenan sent a quick smile with a nod. He bit into it the apple as he walked through the aisles. He was walking past one of the rows of flowers when he saw a sight he would never forget.

In the next row over was a girl. She wore a blue dress and smelled a sunflower. Keenan looked at her closely, his jaw dropping. She had platinum blonde hair so light, it almost looked white. She was slim but had a nice shape to her. This wasn't what caught his attention. Keenan looked at the curves in her face, the spark of her eyes, heard the sweet sound of her laugh as she talked to the vender, and could almost swear that it was…

"Donia?" He whispered in disbelief.

I happened to notice

A girl in a light shade of blue  
I happened to see her,

The sight of her leaves me confused

Keenan quickly turned around, rubbing his eyes. His heart sped at the sight. He took a deep breath. _Calm down,_ he thought, _that can't possibly be her. _He convinced himself that it was only his imagination. He closed his eyes for three seconds before turning around. She was still there. Keenan stared, still not trusting his eyes. The Donia look-a-like started to walk away with a sunflower in her hand. He wasn't sure why, but Keenan started to follow her.

She may not be you  
But she looks just like you

She may not be you  
But she looks just like you

He was entranced by the girl. He couldn't overcome his suspicion as he followed her. He waited for her to show signs of exhaustion or look for shade, or even wave to cool herself off. She did none of these things. She smiled pleasantly, as if the sunshine was one of the best things in the world. Keenan knew how from experience that winter fey hated to linger in the sunlight for more than a few moments. Yet, this one winter faerie seemed to revel in it just enough to be unusual. Who was this girl?

You should've seen the way she wore her dress  
And her white stiletto shoes  
You should've seen the way they looked on her  
Just like the ones that I bought you

Through his confusion, he noticed the way her dress fitted her oh so nicely with white stilettos on her feet. He scrutinized them, noticing they looked vaguely familiar. He then remembered buying a pair of shoes for Donia that looked exactly those. Keenan remembered the relentless search he had to go through to find them. _She must have been to Lima too,_ he thought to himself as he followed her.

I searched for days on end to no avail  
'Til I found them in Peru  
She must've been to Lima just as well  
Because she had them too

He followed the curve of her neck to her face. It was a face from a past life. He remembered falling in love with a girl who had one similar to it. The sweetness of her eyes and cheeks balanced out the maturity of her walk. She swayed her hips in tune with the breeze around her. He couldn't help but lick his lips. Without even speaking with this woman, she sparked something inside of him he hadn't felt in a long time.

You should've seen her eyes, her lips, her face  
She looked as sweet as honeydew  
You should've seen the way she walked away  
Oh, she swayed her hips like you

He was almost directly beside her, finishing his apple as he watched her. Yet the girl never seemed to notice him. She would casually look around herself and Keenan would turn his face away from her, not sure if she should know exactly who he was. But her stride was always relaxed. He had the strongest urge to approach her but denied it. He was with Asta. But somehow…he couldn't help the pull he felt towards this woman. This woman who looked exactly like…

I was only several steps from her  
But she never noticed me  
I took another sip of fine liqueur  
It was quite a sight to see

Before he could think her name, the woman turned to his direction. Keenan turned away from her as quickly as he could without causing suspicion. His heart sped up, thinking it was caught. The woman knew he was there the whole time, staring at her. She would confront him; demand why he was following her.

I happened to notice

a girl in a light shade of blue  
I happened to see her,

the sight of her leaves me confused

He waited to feel her presence behind him. He didn't. Instead, he felt it go right _past_ him. She almost touched him but was just out of reach. Keenan felt a sudden burst of longing as she rushed passed him. He watched as she leapt into the arms of a guy in a darker shade of blue and his face fell at the sight.

She may not be you  
But she looks just like you

She may not be you  
But she looks just like you

His heart sank at the sight of the guy stroking her hair. The woman's face lit up brilliantly at the casual touch. The guy leaned down and captured the woman's lips in a kiss. Keenan watched the scene, unable to tear his eyes away. He tortured himself by watching it. As they pulled away, he noticed the spark in her eyes that was so familiar to him. He's seen it so many times on a face just like hers…

You should've seen the way he stroked her hair  
And the smile that lit her face  
You should've seen the way he kissed her lips  
Did it have the same sweet taste?

Keenan pondered on a different time with a different girl. He recalled a sweet, longing kiss that he shared with Donia under a streetlamp so long ago. It was one of their first. He could see it as clearly as he could see the couple in front of him. He was entranced by the two thoughts, wishing they would switch realities. His heart turned away from the sight but his brain branded it inside his head to remember later.

Though my mind, it might be running wild  
In constant search of you  
It's funny how my eyes keep seeing things my heart  
Would not believe are true

The woman didn't see him as he took a couple of steps back until he was leaning against a building nearby. She didn't notice him as he continued to watch them when pain in his eyes. She only smiled at her lover and looped her arms around _his_ waist. She leaned up and quickly kissed _his_ lips, tearing further into Keenan's pain.

He continued to watch as they walked away until he found the strength to walk away from her.

I happened to notice

a man in a dark shade of blue  
Who happened to be with

a woman who leaves me confused

Donia looked behind as her as felt a loss of warmth that has been following her all morning. She wasn't sure what it was but something about it made her almost excited, afraid that if she looked for it that it would disappear. But now she looked and noticed there was nothing there when she looked around. She shrugged it off nonchalantly as Aquil lead her to their apartment, but a small part of her couldn't help but feel empty.

She may not be you  
But she looks just like you

She may not be you  
But she looks just like you

Keenan entered the apartment with a bag of fresh fruit. Asta came out the room, muttering a small good morning. He nodded at her. They moved around the kitchen quickly. She finally asked him how the market was. He couldn't help but smile at the question. The woman entered his mind once more and he told her simply, "It was one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen."

Maxine, she looks just like you  
Maxine, she looks just like you  
Maxine, Maxine


	14. Best Friends, Right?

**A/N:** This song isn't as long as the others but I believe it has the right message for the chapter. The upbeat version (the one of Lioness: Hidden Treasures) I used for this but the slower version (the one of Back to Black) works too. I would say the songfic part starts after the first section (kinda long, I know but bear with me plz) Oh and kudos to Luteana for reminding me to update because I really suck at it as you have noticed...  
Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Best Friends, Right?

_By: Amy Winehouse_

Keenan hated rush hour almost as much as he loved it.

He loved the way he could blend in. Nobody in the crowd would know he was a king. Nobody would know the troubles of his court that he hid behind his easy smile. Nobody would know about his dysfunctional family, weakened court, the queen who didn't know where he was, or the broken heart he was trying to mend. To everyone else around him, he was just a stranger that's lost in the crowd.

But when dealing with humans, there was always the unexpected and always a test of tolerance. Holding back so that you wouldn't stand out, be passive enough to appear as if you didn't have time for the foolishness around you. You had other things to do.

Keenan rolled his eyes as another New Yorker bumped into him without an apology or excuse me. _Simple manners, _he thought, shaking his head. He waded his way through trying to get down the street at a human pace. As he moved through the crowd, the faces starting to blur around him, he heard a familiar voice…

Donia struggled to hold her glamour as more and more people surrounded her. She pushed her winter out more so people would take a step or two away but it didn't do but so much. She was use to walking during the day but as the Winter Queen, she was accustomed to more space. She was tempted to call her guard for room but restrained. She didn't want to cause a scene. _Humans and their sensitivity_, she thought in frustration. She felt her phone ring in her pocket.

"Hello?" she answered with a strained voice. She heard the person chuckle.

"How's rush hour?" Aquil asked her. She scowled at the question.

"Not funny," She said. "You know how I like my space." She stepped around a group of people and quickened her pace, ready to be home.

"Relax. You'll get you to it." Aquil reassured her. "And just to cheer you up, how about we go to a movie tonight? Laugh, eat some popcorn, cuddle a bit." Donia smiled but pushed out more of her winter, as it suddenly got hotter around her. She looked up at the sun, shielding her eyes, wondering why she was feeling like this. The temperature was in the low 70's. She should be fine. Donia shook her head as no answers came to mind and focused back on Aquil.

"That sounds-" She gasped before hissing in pain as she collided into something, burning herself. Keenan jumped back, melting the ice on his arm that left an ugly bruise. They both looked up at the same time and their eyes widened in shock. Both were speechless as sea green met icy blue for the first time in months.

"Donia…Donia, what's going on? Are you okay?" Donia snapped back into reality, tearing her eyes away from Keenan as she heard Aquil's frantic calls from her phone.

"I'm fine. Everything's okay." She told him quickly. "I just wasn't paying attention and crashed. I'll have to call you back."

"Okay." He said reluctantly.

"I'll talk to you soon." She told him before hanging up. She then looked back at the Summer King, who stared at her in disbelief.

"Donia…" Keenan said, the name slipping out of his mouth as a whisper.

"Keenan." She said, equally speechless. They were both frozen on the sidewalk.

When the two finally got over their speechlessness, they decided to talk. They went to the Starbucks that was nearest to them at the moment and, ironically, exactly in between where they both lived. Keenan lived in a nice Brooklyn studio apartment while Donia stayed at the edge of Manhattan, both a half mile from where they currently sat.

It was tense as they walked side-by-side through the streets, each wondering how soon the faeries hidden around them would talk of this. They refused to think of the consequence as Donia picked a table and Keenan got their drinks.

Keenan paid for the coffee, sparing the barista a charming smile. He took a deep breath, composing himself, before turning back to Donia. It didn't help though. He was still struck all the same by the icy queen. Even with the calm, stoic demeanor, she was still stunning to Keenan. Just like the girl in the market. _So I wasn't hallucinating,_ Keenan thought, _that was her. She's really here. _But while her beauty was breathtaking, he could quickly look past it to see that she was just as surprised as he was. She didn't expect him, which meant that she wasn't looking for him.

Keenan wasn't sure whether or not he was upset about that.

He shook his head to rid the thoughts as he approached the table. He set Donia's ice coffee in front of her before sitting down. Donia sipped at it gingerly as she took in the sight of her ex.

He was tan and beautiful as usual. Yet even as she tried to push it off nonchalantly, she couldn't help the attraction she felt towards him. Despite his many mistakes, Keenan could still make her heart work harder than usual. She leaned back and tried to calm her mind as one question constantly repeated in her head: What the hell is Keenan doing here?

They stared at each other, neither knowing what to say to the other, both still shocked.

"So…" Keenan trailed off. They stayed in awkward silence more a few more moments before Donia finally spoke.

"Keenan, what are you doing here?" Donia asked. He sighed as the real conversation started.

"My court needed me to be closer to them. But it was still better for me to be away from Aislinn so I chose to come to New York. It's only moments from my court but far enough for me to breathe." He said. "Speaking of which, why are you here? Last time I checked, the Winter Court seemed pretty solid in Huntsville."

"My court needed a change of scenery." She answered. "I wanted to move for my own reason. The court didn't protest."

"Oh…okay." He said before looking away. Another awkward silence ensued as they both tried to figure out what to say next. Keenan heard Donia sighed exasperatedly and turned back to her.

"Keenan, what are we going to do?" She said. "The courts will eventually hear of this and we can't just avoid each other. Not with the alliance still being worked out. How will it look if we dodge each other while we live in the same city?"

"I don't know." Keenan said, wishing that it wasn't so complicated. Not only did they represent themselves but their entire court. Any type of hostility show between them could easily start a war for both courts. But Keenan couldn't help but worry about what would happen if he did see Donia. Could they truly work together if they had to?

"Can we work together?" he asked her. "Can we honestly work with each other without it getting personal?"

"I can." She said with a slightly indignant tone. Keenan resisted rolling his eyes. _Stay calm,_ he told himself. He's sure that it's just one of her many references to a time he screwed up their relationship.

"Well, I guess I can too." He said reluctantly. "I mean we were friends before all this happened."

"True." She said despite thinking of how much their relationship had changed since. "We were best friends."

"Best friends." He said with a far away look, his mind wandering off to his memories. Before it could wander off too far, Donia cleared her throat to get his attention.

"You should know that I'm seeing someone." She told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really," He said. She nodded.

"His name is Aquil…he's of my court." She told him. Keenan's thoughts immediately went back to the day he saw her in the market and knew whom she was talking about. He nodded, grimaced inwardly but couldn't help but feel a little relieved. The same level of temptation that would've been there is now gone. At least for now.

"Well that's a relief, considering that I have someone too." Donia's face only fell the smallest bit but other than that stay expressionless as she nodded. "So…"

"We'll meet once a week-maybe Wednesdays-here and discuss anything we need to discuss." Donia told him, strictly business. Keenan nodded.

"Wednesdays it is." He said before chuckling a bit. "Just like it was when we were friends."

"Yep," Donia agreed, not realizing until that moment that Wednesdays were always the days they met. "Best friends…"

* * *

_1 month later…_

"No!" Donia exclaimed. "No, no, no…just no." Keenan rolled his eyes as he looked over the contract again. The Starbucks was empty and closed since it was nighttime. They were at a table in the back with small lamp on the tale as their only light. Neither Donia nor Keenan had his or her glamour up and could be heard by anyone passing by.

Therefore they didn't have to limit themselves as far as their screaming matches.

"What is wrong with it now?" Keenan asked exasperated.

"You're letting the Summer Court traditions overlap Winter's again!"

"It's in the springtime!" He exclaimed. "Most of your fey will be hiding inside by that time."

"Do not demean my court in that manner." Donia said steely, her mouth in a hard line. Keenan scowled as he lifted his hands in frustration.

"What do you actually want to change, Donia? We've been here for two hours and it's the exact same. Something on your side has to change. You have too much!" Keenan yelled.

"And you take too much!" Donia shouted. Keenan growled in frustration, running his fingers through his hair. Despite the how much he loved Donia; sometimes he couldn't help but hate her. Or at least her resentment. But then again, he's pretty sure she hated him too.

I can't wait to get away from you  
Unsurprisingly you hate me too  
We only communicate when we need to fight  
But we are best friends, right?

"You're killing me here, Don." He told her tiredly. She scoffed.

"If only, if only." She replied. He glared at her from across the table.

"Stop it."

"Nothing started." Donia said coolly. His sunlight flared and a hot wind blew through the shop. He hated it when she did this, already knowing what was on her mind.

"Will you get over yourself already?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Why? You never have." She snapped.

"Oh really? Like all the crap you've done that I had to be responsible for? Stop acting like you're the only victim!"

"And you're a victim?"

"Yes! I've been a victim for nine centuries!"

"And what was I?"

"Apparently, collateral damage." Donia's jaw dropped at the insult. Keenan's eyes widen at the fact that he even said that. "I didn't-" He didn't get a chance to finish as she immediately shot some ice at him. He dodged most of it but some hit the side of his arm.

"Bastard!" Dona yelled before stomping out the door. Keenan shook his head before crying out in frustration. It had been month and they barely had a meeting where Keenan didn't go home with a sore throat and nothing done. Keenan sighed with fatigue as he watched Donia storm down the street before looking down at the growing bruise on his arm.

"So much for best friends." He mumbled.

You're too good at pretending you don't care  
There's enough resentment in the air  
You don't want me in the flat when you're home at night  
But we are best friends, right?

Donia stormed out the coffee shop, leaving ice trails behind her. Stupid Keenan with his stupid court. She almost let out a yell of frustration. Collateral damage? He hadn't even seen the damage she could create. But she knew he only said that because she pushed him to that point. But he knew better than to test her boundaries with her court. Or she thought she did. He knew her better than anyone else.

You're Stephanie and I'm Paulette  
You know what all my faces mean

She thought after centuries of being around each other, they would be able to find some kind of common ground. But it was always wishful thinking when it came to their relationship. If only they could forget everything. If only he wasn't such an ass….but they we so passed if only's.

And it's easy to smoke it up, forget  
Everything that happened in between

She walked passed her only guard, Evan, without slowing down. Evan quickened his pace so that he was keeping up with her. The cold wind that surrounded her bit at his skin but he was use to it. He knew to expect this kind of temperament from her after every meeting with Keenan. It reminded him of when Keenan would visit her cottage when she was a winter girl. Only this time she could do a lot more damage.

"Careful, my queen. You might cause a blizzard at this rate." Evan told her calmly. "And I believe home is the other way." Donia slowed down and took a deep breath, trying to control her temper. She looked behind her. She grimaced as she saw icicles hanging from street lamps and ice trails on sidewalk. She noticed that there were no humans out. That for now, New York was quiet.

"I don't want to go home." Donia said, turning to Evan. "If I go home like this, Aquil will worry. And the last thing I need for him to do or say right now is 'I told you those meeting were a bad idea.' It's not my fault that Keenan can't accept the fact that he's not a victim."

"Well…" Evan trailed off. Donia narrowed her eyes as Evan shrugged. "He kind of is. He was slave to a curse for 900 years. He's trying to rebuild his court's strength and balance it out with yours. That kind of imbalance is not easily fixed."

"I know that, Evan." Donia snapped. "But I refuse to let him overpower my court." Evan placed his hands on her shoulder and gave her a calm look. She relaxed her glare and retracted the ice and snow from the street back into her.

"You're not going to win like this." Evan said. She raised her eyebrow at him. He pointed back towards the Starbucks. "Going back and forth with him about the past. It's not going to help you move forward with this alliance." Donia turned away from him and started walking back to her apartment. Evan walked beside her silently.

Nicki's right when he says I can't win  
So I don't wanna tell you anything

She knew he was right. It wasn't helping anyone that she and Keenan couldn't stop arguing but she hated talking to anyone about because they didn't understand: their past was intertwined with everything they did. It was their relationship, their courts, how they go to this point, and why. It was almost everything…

But even in her resentment for Keenan, she knew she couldn't leave it at that. They still needed to work out the details of the treaty. _One monkey don't show no show, _she thought, remembering hearing the saying in Atlanta. A little crude for her taste but true all the same. She couldn't pause the progression of her court. She sighed as she pulled out her phone.

_We'll meet tomorrow_, she typed quickly. A few seconds later she got his response

_Ok, _he sent_._

Donia looked at the Starbucks only last time as she passed it and let out a sigh, not even sure she wanted to know how Keenan was feeling.

_So much for best friends,_ she thought.

I can't even think about how you feel inside  
But we are best friends, right?

The next meeting started off awkwardly as Keenan handed her iced coffee and took a sip of his own. They were silent with only the occasional question or comment. Keenan leaned back with an impatient sigh, not being able to talk the tension much longer.

"Can we talk about our disaster of a meeting now?" Keenan asked. Donia scowled.

"Sure, _Keenan_." Donia said. His name sounded like something offensive coming from her. He narrowed his eyes at her. He really hated it when she said his name like that. "Let's talk. What did go wrong last time?"

I don't like the way you say my nam

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that you want to my court to compromise without your court having to do anything. It's an alliance, fifty-fifty in other words, not a consent to rule. Oh, and you blame me when I try to point that out." Keenan shot back. Donia scoffed but felt the sting of his words all the same.

You're always looking for someone to blame

"This coming from a king who lost and advisor, gained the dark court as an enemy, almost lost his queen, and ran out on his court." She snapped. Keenan gave her a wounded look at her words. A wave of guilt ran through Donia, knowing she was playing unfair, but she plowed through. "If it came to track records, I've always made better choices-"

"All except for one." He said, looking her in the eye, challenging her. Donia swallowed uneasily, knowing which mistake he was referring to.

The moment she said yes to him.

"Donia, I hate that I hurt you but I am so over being punished for it." Keenan told her. "Despite all my mistakes, I am still the Summer King and I will not tolerate any more disrespect, not even from you." He stood and placed a twenty-dollar bill on the table. "Have your guards contact me when you're ready to discuss the treaty." Donia watched him as he walked away from her without a second glance, feeling speechless and guilty.

You want me to suffer just cause you were born white  
But we are best friends, right?

"Serves her right," Asta said that night when Keenan told her what happened. "I never liked her anyway."

"You would've liked her in the first place." Keenan reminded her. She shrugged as she sat down in his lap.

"I'm not a fan of ex girlfriends." She said. _Don't I know it,_ he thought, thinking back to the fight he and Asta had when he told her about Donia being in New York. It was one of the worst fights he ever had with someone but he could understand. Asta met him when he was first trying to get over Donia and was depressed. She coaxed him out of it but to have one of his most infamous exes in town made her anxious. Especially when considering everything, Donia and Keenan have gone through.

"Well, all things considered, I'm glad you can stop coming home all upset because she can't let go off her issues." Asta said. Keenan shook his head

"It's not that." He told her. Asta looked at him confused.

"Than what is it?" she asked. He opened his mouth to try and make her understand but he knew that she wouldn't. It's not something easily understood. He didn't even comprehend it fully. But he knew enough to know that he had to do something.

"I don't know." He told her before kissing her sweetly. He slid her off his lap, kissing her temple one last time. "I'll be back. I have to go discuss this with someone." He gave her a parting smile and left out into the cool night.

You're Stephanie and I'm Paulette  
You know what all my faces mea

He ran nonstop until he was standing right in front of the Starbucks right between where he and Donia lived. He leaned on the streetlamp as he watched Donia lean back with her eyes closed on the steps right outside of it.

"How did I know you were going to show up?" She asked, her voice no louder than a whisper. She sat up and opened her eyes, the icy blues piercing right through him. He took a deep breath as he crossed the street and sat next to her.

"Because we know each other well." He said. "Almost too well." She nodded in agreement. They were quiet for a moment before Donia broke their silence.

It's easy to smoke it up and forget  
Everything that happened in between

"We suck at being best friends." Donia said. Keenan burst out laughing and Donia laughed with him. He leaned back, feeling more relaxed beside her than he had in a long time.

"Yeah," he said. "When did we become so bad?"

"Somewhere between the first summer girl after me and the fifth, I believe." Donia told him.

"Ashley and Raquel." She gave him a pointed look. "What? I actually try to remember their names. They are part of my court." Donia shrugged as she back beside him.

"So what now?" Donia asked. "Being friends doesn't work. We know each other to well to keep it strictly business…what are we going to do?" They were quiet for a long time.

"You know, when I found out that you were turning into a faerie, it was the worst news I ever got." Keenan told her. Donia tilted her head slightly at the confession. "I couldn't help but think that out friendship was over-this was before I fell in love with you and hoped that you were the Summer Queen. It's just…I enjoyed being friends with you. You reminded me that I wasn't just a king. I was more than that." He laughed softly before shaking his head. "I have no idea why I never told you that."

I had love for you when I was 4  
And there's no one I want to smoke with more

"Maybe we were trying to recreate the friendship we use to have." Donia whispered. "And then with it…"

"…came all our issues." Keenan finished. Donia nodded. "So let's start over."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying I know you too well and you know me too well. And I really miss being you're friend." He looked her in the eyes. "And I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You never do." Donia said, not in a mean way. It was just the truth. "And I guess my court could pull back on some things. Even if they don't want to, they will." Keenan cracked a smile. Donia saw it and rolled her eyes, a smile playing on the edge of her lips. "Don't get use to it." she said.

Someday I'll buy the Rizla and you get the dro

Keenan put his hands up in surrender, savoring the sound of Donia's laughter. He looked back at her in the eye once more. Her eyes caught the moonlight and he could see images of a starry night sky with a full, pale moon, shining over a snowy field. It was so peaceful…

Because we are best friends, right, right, right?

Because we are best friends, right?

"Best friends, right?" Donia said quietly. Keenan snapped back to reality and saw Donia holding out her hand. He made sure his heat was in check before accepting her hand.

"Best friends," he agreed.

Because we are best friends, right?


	15. I'm Getting Used To You

__**A/N: **Okay, so again this is going to have a short intro part before getting to the song. It's shorter than the last one so that's great. Thanx for everyone that is enjoying and reviewing the story. This is a song by Selena Quintanilla-Perez (1971-1995) [J. Lo played her in a movie which is really good]. A good song that I recently found and hopefully matches the kind of inbetween moment of this chapter. So anyway, (so I can stop rambling) happy reading.

Enjoy!

* * *

_I'm Getting Used To You_

_By: Selena_

Keenan watched as Donia walked into the Starbucks for their next meeting and she bought them coffee. He would've done it but she insisted since she was running late today because of a date with Aquil. As Keenan stretched in the sunlight, he wasn't sure what surprised him more: the fact that he didn't care she had a date earlier or the fact that their friendship was so _easy_.

For the past couple of weeks, it had been nothing but simplicity between them. No arguments, no awkward silences…it _was _almost like when they first met and they were no more than strangers to each other. And it was beautiful. _ I should've thought of this a long time ago, _he thought as Donia walked up to him and placed his coffee in from of him hurriedly.

"How can mortals stand something so hot?" she asked incredulously as she sat down. "Hey, Keenan," she greeted softly. He nodded at her.

"Hey, pretty." He said. She rolled her eyes at the compliment before starting their conversation. They discussed the usual topic of relations between their courts before getting to the more fun topics, exchanging crazy stories of their encounters with New Yorkers for about an hour before moving on to different topics. And all through their conversation, Donia couldn't help but notice the "I know something you don't" smirk Keenan kept giving her. She set her cup down when she saw spotted for the eleventh time that morning.

"What is it?" she said. Keenan raised his eyebrow. "You keep giving me that look, which means something's up. So what is it?"

Keenan shrugged, fighting another smirk. Donia glared at him and he laughed.

"It nothing bad, I promise," he told her. "I was just wondering what you were doing tomorrow." Keenan said innocently. She narrowed her eyes at him before answering.

"Nothing special. Why?" She answered curiously. Keenan shrugged leaning back.

"I just wanted to know." He told her, finishing off his coffee. Donia looked at him confused as he stood up. He trialed his hand down her face softly and she automatically closed her eyes to savor the touch. Though they were only friends, she still loved the gentleness of his touch. She knew she was in love with Aquil, but there always those little things that she enjoyed about her first love. She opened her eyes to look at him. His eyes had a contentment to them that she hadn't seen in a long time. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Donia nodded, smiling, sighing in the shadow just out of the reach of the sun and she couldn't help but wonder what Keenan was planning to do for her birthday.

* * *

Donia and Aquil were having a quiet picnic the next day and she remembered lying on the blanket watching the clouds as her faeries lounged around in the cool autumn morning. She closed her eyes as he stroked her face as they talked quietly to one another.

"Close your eyes." Aquil instructed. Donia did and felt Aquil move one of his hands over her eyes to make sure she didn't peek as he rummaged around in the basket. "And open," He moved her hand from her eyes and Donia opened them, immediately smiling at the cake in front of her that proclaimed HAPPY BIRTHDAY DONIA!

"Aw, thank you." She said, kissing his check, glad for the cool feel of it. It was times like this when Donia was surprised by how she fell in love with him. Surprised that she could love him so easy when she finally let herself. For her, it was bliss. She cut a slice and bit into it.

"Lemon?" she asked with a small smile. Aquil nodded before kissing her cheek.

"Your favorite," He said. She smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"Second favorite." She corrected. She laughed as he cursed.

"So what's your favorite?" he asked.

"You'll learn someday," she said with a smirk before sighing contently. "I could get use to having you around." It was Aquil's turn to smirk as he gathered her in his arms.

Wasn't like me to fall in love

That's just the way that I was

But now when I feel you holdin' me

Something inside just tells me

"Really," He said. She nodded. "Well in that case." Donia suddenly felt the court's attention shift to them as he said the words. She raised an eyebrow at the energy in room. It was no longer merry but instead there was certain…anticipation. Donia was about to say something about it but was distracted by the blue-green ring box he pulled out his pocket. Donia looked at him with shock as she gingerly took the box and opened it. She gasped at the engagement ring inside it. There in velvet plush sat a blue diamond solitaire on platinum, sparkling in the sun. It was one of the most beautiful rings she had ever seen.

You've gotten to this heart of mine

And I know its true cause darlin' I'm...

"I know it's not how things happen with faeries." He said. "But I love you, Donia. More than anyone I've ever loved in my life. And I want to spend the rest of it with you. I would be the happiest man in the world if you said yes right now but I don't need an answer at this moment. I know you may need some time to think about it and…" Donia cupped his cheek, making him look at her. He trailed off as he stared into her eyes. She pulled him closer to him.

"I don't need to think." She murmured before placing a kiss on his lips. When she pulled back, she exhaled a frosty breath before saying, "Yes."

Aquil's eyes widened in surprise before sending her the biggest grin she had ever seen from him. He took the box from her, sliding the ring onto her finger before sweeping her into his arms. Donia laughed as he held her close, snow falling all around the room. Her faeries rejoiced around them. They quickly embraced the couple, congratulating them. Cwenhild hugged her quickly and stared at the ring.

Darlin I'm starting to find

I'm getting used to you

Ooh, and I'm loving every single thing about you

"I knew you would like it." She said with a small smirk. Then it clicked in Donia's head. No wonder they were so anxious; they all knew about it. Donia paused as the realization hit her. If they knew, then there was already a messenger ready to send out the news to the rest of her court, if not all the courts, which left Donia with one question.

When will Keenan find out?

I'm getting used to you

And I could never get used to living without you

On the other side of town, Keenan was spending time in Asta's arms. They had just gotten back from lunch and a small shopping spree and were relaxing in Central Park. He kissed the side of her face and she smiled, making another picture in the air. This one was a sunflower.

"This was fun." Asta mumbled against him.

"It was." Keenan agreed. He circled his arms around her tightly, running his fingers across her skin. Her stars pulsed lazily, moving around his fingers as Asta sighed before standing.

"Why do I feel like everything is different when you hold me? Like everything feels right?" She asked with her usual sultry look. Keenan stood up and held her close to him, not wanting to let her go.

"Because I need you the same way." He mumbled against her lips and felt her smile.

Didn't think that a love could mean that much

But you've sure changed my mind with your touch

Never knew that my heart could need you so

Before he knew it, they began dancing. Keenan didn't care that they were in public or that people around hen stopped and stared. He just watched Asta, not even sure how he came to love her. He just knew he did. He spun her out once more before pulling her pulling her back to cradle her in his arms.

"I could get use to this." He said softly.

"My king," a guard called. Keenan ignored them as he pulled Asta tighter against him, no wanting to even think about the possibility of letting her go. Asta giggled before stroking his back and running her hands through his hair. "A message has arrived for you." The guard said.

Keenan sighed against Asta's neck.

"You promise to be back before it gets too late?" She asked him quietly, knowing he had to go. He nodded. "Then I'll see you when you get home. I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too." He told her.

Now I know that these arms can't let you go

No they wouldn't even try

Cause I'm sure that you're the one that I...

Asta smiled down at him before standing on her tiptoes and leaving a lingering kiss. Before it could go too far, she broke away from him and started walking back to the apartment with her guard. Keenan watched as she left and forced himself not to go after her, but Asta was right. He knew if he spent any more time in her arms he would never leave them.

And he still had to get Donia's present.

Oh, one that I need in my life

And with that thought, he stood up and met the rowan halfway to receive the message.

"There has been news from the Winter Court." The guard told him hesitantly. Keenan immediately tense before motioning for the rest of his guard to give them space.

"What is it? Is everything all right? Donia…is she harmed?" He asked anxiously. If Donia was hurt…

"It's nothing like that." The guard assured him. "She is well. In fact, they are celebrating." Keenan relaxed but still felt confused. It was Donia's birthday. Of course they would celebrate. So why was the guard acting so strange?

"Than what is it?" Keenan snapped, irritated that this guard made him panic. The rowan sighed.

"There has been news that Donia has become…engaged." The guard told him solemnly.

I'm getting used to you

Ooh, and I'm loving every single thing about you

And for a moment, Keenan's world stopped. The calm breeze that had been blowing stopped and the sunlight itself seemed to dim a bit.

Then in the next couple of heartbeats, everything went back to normal as Keenan smiled.

"Well, then that means this present has to be extra special." He told the guard. The guard looked at him skeptically, not expecting for Keenan to take the news well. "Don't worry, I got the next part. Make sure everything else is good."

"Yes, my king." They answered wearily. Keenan walked away from them. As soon as he was sure they were out of sight and couldn't hear him, he let out a deep breath with a frown.

Donia is engaged.

Keenan felt his emotions raging but called them to a stop. Was this really a surprise? So she had moved on; he already knew that. He had to. He may still have love for Donia, but now they were friends. Only friends…and today was her birthday. His chest felt heavy with the news but he kept walking. He had a present to arrange.

I'm getting used to you

And I could never get used to living without you

Donia walked through the park as the sun started to set. Keenan called her earlier, asking her to meet him later that night at the Starbucks. Sasha trotted next to her, feeling her uneasiness. Donia sighed in the late autumn evening before looking down at the lupine.

"How bad to do think he'll take it?" she asked him quietly. Sasha gave her a blank stare as an answer. "I don't know either." She sat on a bench and let Sasha wander off so she could have some time to herself.

She thought about how she would tell him, how she would say it. It was so strange now. He had become someone different, someone patient. More importantly, she wanted him to and was shocked each time at how their past no longer interfered with their relationship. He was truly being her friend.

Which made telling him this so much harder.

Donia sighed before calling Sasha. The lupine came bounding to her side as day faded into night. She stroked the top of his head to soothe her nerves.

"Let's hope for the best." She said and walked to the Starbucks.

She spotted him on the steps with a cupcake beside him, a tiny candle lit on top. A smile instantly broke out on her face and she forgot about her nerves as she gave a surprised giggle.

"For me?" she asked playfully as she sat down next to him. Keenan chuckled before sweeping his arms out dramatically.

"All for you." He said wiggling his eyebrows. She burst into another round of laughter.

Oh... (Repeat 3x)

[Instrumental]

"I'm flattered." She said as she reached for her cupcake. Keenan held out his hand to stop her.

"Not yet," He said. "First you open your present." He told her before pulling a package from behind his back. Donia took it and quickly unwrapped it and saw to books. Both Jane Austin, one of her favorite authors.

"That is a limited edition I found one day." Keenan told her. "Since you like Mr. Darcy so much…" Donia chuckled, knowing he was talking about the time she wanted to find a real Mr. Darcy many, many years.

"I have to say, Aquil is nothing like Mr. Darcy." She said as she examined the golden-edged pages of _Pride & Prejudice_. Keenan nodded in agreement with a suddenly bittersweet look. Donia saw it from the corner of her eyes and turned to him fully, wondering what he could be thinking of.

"The second one is Emma." He said, interrupting her thoughts. "Also limited edition. You said something about losing your copy a few days ago so I thought I should go ahead and get you a new one. For congratulations and all that…" And Donia suddenly remembered why she was nervous earlier. She looked at him for a long moment, before moving the books and cupcake to the side so that there was nothing between them.

"Keenan…" she trailed off, not sure what to say. He looked at her with resolve and a bit of pain in his eyes. He hesitated for a moment before taking her hand in his. They both tensed as they tried to keep their elements in check and trying not to savor the feeling of the other's touch.

"Are you happy?" he asked her. She stared into is eyes for a moment before nodding.

"Yes," she said. "I know it sounds crazy considering I've known him for only a year and there's still so much we don't know about each other but…Keenan, I love him. It just feels…right when I'm with him and I don't want that to go away." She begged him with her eyes to understand. Keenan looked for a moment before smiling and pulling his hand away so neither had to strain anymore.

You've gotten to this heart of mine

And I know it's true cause darlin' I...

Oh, darlin' I'm starting to find

You're the one I need in my life

"Then I'll be there for you. Front row." He said. Donia raised an eyebrow, almost upset at his reaction. How could he be taking this so well?

"Seriously? Just like that?" she said. "But what about…" While Donia loathed bringing up their past relationship, she couldn't ignore it either at this point. Even now, at least a year after the broke up, it still became a factor when dealing with the other. Keenan sighed softly into the air.

"I want you to be happy." He told her. "I knew you loved him and while it's not the easiest thing in the world to hear-" He stared down into her eyes, "-I meant what I said about being your friend. So while it may take a while to wrap my head around, I'm happy for you. And I'll always be here for you."

Donia looked at him for a long moment before a smile broke across her face, the answer a good surprise. She didn't even blame him for the mixed feeling; she knew exactly how he felt. But the fact that he could push it aside to support her…it meant everything.

I'm getting used to you

Ooh and I'm loving every single thing about you

I'm getting used to you

"Thank you." She said, before blowing out the candle. She took a bite of the cupcake. She looked at him in surprise as the flavor hit her tongue. "Red velvet?" He nodded. She smiled at him in awe. That was her favorite.

"Winter wine icing too. Don't ask me how I pulled that off. Just know, that I did." He said slightly smug. Donia rolled her eyes but felt herself soften, appreciating all his effort. She relaxed beside him, watching the moon and stars.

"You must have been out here for a while." She commented. Keenan shrugged.

"It was worth the wait." He said with a calming smile. Donia looked at him in awe once more, surprised by his change. She scooted closer to him and landing a peck on his cheek quickly before leaning her head down. "I could get used to this." She mumbled.

Keenan stayed quiet but held her hand with a small smile. He was glad he Donia was happy, glad that her birthday was everything she wanted. But he stayed silence, not agreeing with her words, not sure if could.

Because, even now with everything that happened, there was a small part of him that wasn't sure if he ever wanted to get used to being only her friend.

And I could never get used to living without you

Ain't no living without loving you…


	16. Save Room

**A/N: **Thought I'd treat you guys to a two-part chapter per say. Hope you're liking so far and if you do, don't forget to review. Personally I like the live version of this song with this chapter but whatever version you choose is fine. This is a part 1.

Enjoy!

* * *

Save Room

_By: John Legend_

_1 ½ months later…_

Keenan laughed as him and Donia walked through the park near the Starbucks they often met at. They walked at a lazy pace in the late afternoon. Some sunlight bent off of Donia's icy skin as she swayed. Their hands swung by their sides. Donia clasped hers together as they entered the less populated pat of the park.

"This is nice." She said. Keenan nodded.

"Yes, it is." He told her. "It's nice to be able to just walk for once."

"No mortals, no faeries…just quiet." Donia mused, mostly to herself. They fell into a comfortable silence and they noticed they were alone. Donia felt the slight strain from keeping up her glamour and she let it fall, no longer restraining her power as she let snow fall from her hands before it melted on the ground. Keenan looked at the queen next to him.

She was wearing a light blue dress with heels that made a lovely silhouette for her. The clothes flowed with her body in a hypnotizing dance that he couldn't help but be mesmerized by. She caught his gaze. Her eyes showed a beautiful snowy forest. Keenan was once again reminded of how alone they were. He looked ahead and could see the forest thinning soon. He grabbed her hand, slowing them down.

Say that you'll stay a little  
don't say bye-bye tonight

Her skin sizzled as their hands met. They stopped, pulling away, no longer use to each other's touch. Donia looked at him with a minor panic.

"Keenan…" she started. He looked at her with a look of calm but a subtle longing lay behind it.

"It doesn't mean anything." He said quickly. "We're friends. Friends can hold hands."

Say you'll be mine  
just a little bit of love  
is worth a moment of your time.

"What about Asta?" Donia questioned with a raise eyebrow. "Would she think that?" Keenan grimaced. They both knew about Asta's jealous tendencies all too well. She nodded, knowing he had no come back.

Knockin' on your door just a little  
it's so cold outside tonight

They started walking once more, their hands swinging at their sides, their hands bumping into each other a couple of times. Each wanting the other to make a move but knew it would be better if they didn't. But Keenan didn't want better for them. He had been without her touch for so long; he wanted to hold on to her, at least for a little while. He wanted to _feel _her.

So with very little hesitation, he took her hand gently.

Let's get a fire burning  
oh I know I'll keep it burning bright

"She doesn't have to know." He said quietly. Donia didn't say anything as she held his hand. She squeezed his hand gently as they continued their slow walk through the park, all alone.

"This is nice." Keenan said with a small smile. Donia looked at him and felt a smile of her own tug at her lips.

"Yes," she replied, "It is."

If your stay,

Wont you save, save

Donia tiptoed inside her apartment later that night. Aquil sat back watching TV, looking up as she walked into the living room.

"You had a good meeting?" her fiancé asked as she leaned down and kissed his cheek. She smiled at him.

"Yes," she said, "Learned some new things. Made some new strategies." Aquil nodded, oblivious to the vagueness of her words.

"You wanna come and watch some TV with me?" he asked her. She looked at him, hoping he didn't see the pity or guilt in her gaze. She leaned down and hugged him from behind so he couldn't see her eyes.

"Maybe but I'm kind of tired." She told him. "I'm going to lay down for a sec, okay?" He nodded and she kissed his temple before walking to their bedroom. She went to the bathroom, where she felt her phone vibrate softly in her pocket. She pulled it out. She had one new text message.

_Tonight was fun, _it read; _we should do it more often._

Save room for my love  
Save room for a moment to be with me

Donia tried to take a deep breath but it shuttered as she spotted the name at the top of the screen. She sighed, listening for Aquil, as she typed back a reply.

**Yeah we should. Maybe even visit the apple orchard. **

It only took seconds for her to get a reply.

_Next week? Asta will be out of town and I'm sure Aquil wouldn't mind if I stole a few moments with you for myself._

**He would. And you know that.**

…_he doesn't have to know…_

Donia bit her lip as she felt excitement of seeing Keenan once again, just them. She knew she was walking on thin ice. Aquil wouldn't forgive her if he found out about this. And yet…she couldn't help but smile as she thought of spending time with Keenan in speckle shade with the heavy smell fresh apples all around them. Donia tried to bit back her smile, unsuccessfully, as she typed back a reply.

Save room for my love  
Save a little

**Next week. SHE doesn't have to know.**

She took a deep breath as she opened the bathroom door. She quickly changed into her pajamas. She slipped into the bed, alone with the cool sheets. She didn't mind though as she allowed herself to think forbidden thoughts of Keenan as she deleted the text messages from her phone.

_I love Aquil. _She chanted in her mind as she started to fall asleep._ I love Aquil. I love Aquil. I love Aquil. Aquil. Aquil. I love Aquil. I love him…I love…Keenan…_

Save a little for me  
Won't you save a little  
Save a little for me

Keenan waited anxiously as he waited on the edge of town in his car in a grey Thunderbird, listening to Asta talk insistently in his ear. For the most part, he was listening to her but as the time ticked closer and closer to the time Donia was suppose to meet him, he began to tune her out. His eyes flickered down to the clock once more as he thought about the Winter Queen.

"…Keenan. Keenan! Are you even listening to me?" Asta exclaimed in his ear. Keenan torn his eyes away from the clock and brought his thoughts back to Asta.

"Sorry, babe." He told her. "Long night."

"Doing what?" she asked suspicious.

"Thinking," he told her. Technically, he wasn't lying. He had spent last night thinking. But instead of his thoughts being consumed by the sensual beauty on the phone with him, he couldn't help but think of snow…

"Oh," she said relaxed. She was use to this answer when she was away. Keenan held back a sigh of relief. Times like this, Keenan was glad she always assumed they were about her. "I'm glad you think of me so much."

"Mm hmm," he said. He looked at the clock once again. 11:55. Five minutes till Donia arrived. "You know, you should probably get back to your sisters." He suggested.

"They understand." She told him, not missing a beat.  
"Still, I already take you away from them most of the year. I shouldn't interrupt the time you have with them." As he told her this, he could practically see her pouting through the phone. Asta didn't say anything as she sighed.

"Hey," he coaxed through the phone. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said softly.

"I'll talk to you soon." He told her before hanging up. He leaned back against his seat in relief. Though he knew he couldn't lie, he still felt as though he did. _But I didn't, _he reasoned in his mind,_ and I do love Asta._

He sighed as he looked out the window and saw Donia walking down the street in plain jeans with a Faerie-made snow-white blouse. He felt all the air rush out of him at the sight of her. _But I love her too…_

This just might hurt a little  
love hurts sometimes when you do it right

Donia entered the car silently. Keenan started the car, wordlessly, and they were on their way. Donia looked out the window as they drove. She told Aquil earlier that her meeting was going to be longer today but she couldn't help but feel like she had to look over her shoulder. Like someone was watching her. She straightened her shoulders._ I'm Winter Queen. I can go wherever I want with _whomever_ I want._

She thought to herself. She looked down at the ring finger on her left hand. The diamond engagement ring that would usually sparkle brightly in the sunlight was absent on her finger. She bit her lip as she felt it through her pants pocket.

_But I'm his fiancé too…_Donia looked out the window once again as her guilt consumed her. She steadied her breathing as they slowed in front of the orchard.

Don't be afraid of a little bit of pain  
pleasure is on the other side.

Keenan rolled to a stop in the gravel lot. The parking lot was mostly empty today. Keenan liked to come when he had a chance to be alone, weather it was by himself or with someone else. The same girl who was always working at the register greeted Keenan dismissively. He nodded at her as he and Donia walked through the orchard, familiar with the place.

Let down your guard just a little  
I'll keep you safe in these arms of mine

Keenan looked at Donia as they wondered under the speckled shade. She had a small smile on her face as they walked. He couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked in the sunlight. It reminded him of how she liked to go outside on a sunny day when she was human. He chuckled softly and Donia immediately caught his gaze.

"What?" she asked quietly. Keenan shrugged.

"I was just thinking of how we use to play tag. Back when I first met you." He told her. Donia giggled softly. Keenan instinctively closed his eyes as he felt the sound caress his ears. How he missed her laugh.

"I remember that, I also how disappointed I got when I found out you always let me win." She said. Keenan smirked.

Hold on to me pretty baby  
you will see I can be all you need if you stay

"Well we're both faeries now." He said suggestively. Donia raised her eyebrow as she thought about what he was suggesting. Keenan looked at the apple trees around them, letting her think. He realized that he did that more often now, instead of trying to persuade her. It was easier and more rewarding. This is why he didn't notice her smirk as she pushed him to the ground.

Won't you save, save

"You're it!" She exclaimed as she ran away from him. Keenan looked at her disappearing form bewildered before smiling. He got up and chased after her.

Keenan followed Donia's almost silent footsteps as she ran through the thicker part of the orchard, making it harder for him to follow her. He was quicker but she could move through the area better.

However, as he predicted, the trees began to thin. Keenan sped up, ready to catch her. _My prey,_ he thought playfully. Donia looked behind her and saw Keenan gaining on her. She looked around for a way to get away from him. She spotted a lake nearby and bolted towards it. She didn't pause as the water surface came closer to her. She froze the water on top into a thin path she could skate over. Keenan notice this too late.

Save room for my love  
Save room for a moment to be with me

He crashed into the water, the ice melting under his hand as quickly as it formed under Donia's. He growled but couldn't help but smile. _That was smart_, he admitted to himself, _but I guess she forgot how fast I could swim. _

Donia looked back and smirked as she watched Keenan splashing the water, shocked and stunned. She skated towards the edge of the lake with a triumphant smile. At least she did, until she felt the ice under feet crack.

Save room for my love  
Save a little

She looked down confused before she spotted a warm body swimming under her. She quickly tried to turn around but a hand her shot out from under her, breaking through the ice, grabbing her and catching her ankle. The water around her chilled, as she was pulled underwater. She took a deep breath before she allowed herself to be pulled to the shore by Keenan. They hit the grassy shore, breathing heavily. Keenan rolled on his stomach and looked at Donia. Donia was on her back, trying to catch her breath, as she caught his gaze.

Save a little for me  
Won't you save a little  
Save a little for me

"Now I remember that tag usually became chase." He told her breathlessly. She laughed as she remembered that as well. Keenan smiled at her as he turned over on his back, scooting towards her. He took off his shirt, wanting to feel sunlight on his skin, as he absentmindedly took Donia's hand.

Donia looked down at their hands before looking up at him. They both felt the strain of trying to keep their elements in check, like every other time they've touched. _Except solstice…_Donia couldn't help how her gaze traveled over him as she thought about the only time they could spend time without them hurting each other.

Keenan caught the heaviness in her gaze as she placed her feet flat on the ground, slightly arching them. He rolled on his side so he could see her better. Her eyes traveled up his bare chest before meeting his gaze. Keenan's eyes bore into her own as he spoke.

"What are you thinking of?" he asked her low tone. She bit her lip as she felt her stomach coil at his voice.

"I was thinking of how I wish I could touch you without holding back." She told him, her voice filled with longing.

Oh c'mon, make time to live a little  
don't let this moment slip by tonight

Keenan looked down at their hands and intertwined their fingers. He leaned down as he placed a hand on her leg. She squeezed his hand tighter as she placed her other hand over his tight stomach. Keenan moaned softly, wanting nothing more at that moment to lean down and kiss her until he froze.

And yet as he held her hand, his mind nagged him, telling him he was forgetting something.

You'll never know what you're missing  
'till you try, ill keep you satisfied if you stay

He didn't know why until he noticed that he was holding her left hand. There was nothing on it. He moved his hand up her leg until he felt a small budge in her pocket. He paused as he finally remembered.

Won't you save, save

Her engagement ring was in her pocket. He felt his heart turn to stone as he continued to remember._ She's engaged. She's going to get married. Married to some who isn't me. She's taken. And I'm with Asta…_

Donia watched as she watched storm clouds gather in Keenan's eyes. He sat up, pulling her up with him, his arm around her waist as she slid her cool hand over his bare chest. She felt him shiver as he lifted up her left hand. Donia felt her heart drop as she saw the recognition in his eyes. She gave him a look of guilt. _I'm sorry_, she pleaded silently, as she saw his pain at what they both wanted to forget. Neither of them belonged to each other. She felt Keenan begin to pull away from her.

Save room for my love  
Save room for a moment to be with me

"Keenan," she called him, grabbing his arms to stop them from unwrapping around her. Keenan paused, looking back at her. She opened her mouth, trying to make him stay, but no words came. _Stay,_ she wanted to tell him,_ stay with me. _But she didn't. No mattered how much she wished otherwise at the moment; neither was in a position to ask the other one to stay. They both knew that.

Save room for my love  
Save a little

Keenan turned away from her as he pulled away, slipping back on his shirt. He stood and motioned for her to follow him. She nodded, following wordlessly. They began their long walk to the car. The beauty of the early evening faded under the tension between them. They entered the car, silent and disappointed, as they drove back to New York.

Save a little for me  
Won't you save a little

Keenan dropped Donia off at the Starbucks they usually met at with a dejected "See you tomorrow" before driving off. Donia stared at the car as it disappeared into the city. She sighed, trying to ignore her bruised heart as she headed back to her New York home where her fiancé was waiting.

Save a little for me

Oh…


	17. Poison & Wine

**A/N: **WARNING: Some graphic content but not enough to be M (i hope). This is part 2.

Luteana, this one's for you. =)

* * *

Poison & Wine

_By: The Civil Wars_

Donia rushed into her apartment. Aquil gave her a look of concern making her feel guilty for everything that just happened. She held up her hand before he could ask what's wrong.

"The meeting didn't go as well as I thought it would. We discovered some complications-" Donia tried not to flinch as she said the word. "-and I really don't feel like talking about. I just need a nap right now." She told him.

Aquil nodded, never questioning her feelings, only accepting them. Donia wished he would ask. Sometimes she felt he treated her more like a queen than his fiancé. She took a deep breath as she headed to their bedroom. When she reached the doorway, she looked back at Aquil.

"Will you join me?" she asked hesitantly. Aquil immediately stopped what he was doing and got up. He made his way across the room. Donia sighed as his arms wrapped around her, a comforting cold breeze.

"Always." He told her, his breath making a small cloud that disappeared soon after it appeared.

On the other side of town, Keenan walked into his own apartment, feeling more tired than he ever did. He didn't pause as he made his way to the bedroom. He sat on the edge of his bed as he finally let out a frustrated yell. His heart beat erratically as he tried to process the pain he felt. It was stupid, ridiculous, and everything he shouldn't be feeling but he couldn't help it.

He laid back, staring at the ceiling, as he allowed himself let out everything he felt. A thunderstorm began to gather outside as he felt the turmoil inside his mind grew. Asta would kill him if she found out. Not to mention it would be in vain anyway. Donia was engaged. She was in love with someone else. Someone else that wasn't him. Someone that was from her own court. Someone that it wouldn't hurt her to touch…

"_I was thinking of how I wish I could touch you without holding back."_ He groaned as he replayed Donia's voice at that moment. He saw it in everything she did. The way her fingers traveled over his skin, the heaviness of her gaze, the way she looked at him as if she wanted to make love to him. Like they belonged to each other.

He sighed as he heard the soft patter of rain on the window. He closed his eyes as he allowed it to sing him a lullaby. As he started to drift into his dream, his mind traveled into forbidden territory…

"_Keenan," Donia called, grabbing his arms to stop them from unwrapping around her. Keenan paused, looking back at her. He knew what she was going to say as she opened her mouth. He closed his eyes, awaiting the harsh, inevitable silence. He felt her grip his arms tighter. "Stay." His eyes shot open. Her eyes burned with love and longing that he hadn't seen in a while. A longing that he missed, no matter how much he acted like he didn't. "Stay with me." _

You only know

What I want you to

_He leaned down and captured her lips immediately. He didn't hold back as he laid her down on the grassy ground. He was elated as she kissed him back eagerly, letting him taste the sweet minty flavor of winter. Donia moved her legs until they were on either side of his ribs. He grabbed her thighs, hitching them over his hips. She crossed her ankles behind his back, pulling him tighter on top of her. They began to move against each other, Donia dug her nails into his back. Keenan kissed down her neck. He pulled back and saw her skin unblemished. He couldn't hurt here. She was safe with him here. She smiled at him, knowing all along how much he wanted her._

I know everything

You don't want me to

_He kissed eagerly at her neck, alternating between biting and tasting her, as he continued to grind against her. Donia moaned under him. She scratched at his skin as he gripped her hips tighter, moving against her faster. She pulled his face from her neck and crashed her lips to his. She felt him groan as she nipped at his lip before sliding her tongue inside his mouth. He tasted like warm honey as he covered her in sunlight. He sighed into her as he moved his hand under her shirt, stroking the skin there. Donia broke away from his lip to moan. He kissed her neck once more before pausing to see the look of pure pleasure on her face. She looked at him with darkened blue eyes. She leaned up but didn't kiss him as she rested her lips on his gently._

Oh your mouth is poison,

Your mouth is wine

"_Tell me again." She told him. He braced himself over her as he told the words that had been branded in his mind since the day they kissed under the streetlamp all those years ago._

"_I love you, Donia." He said. She smiled at him brilliantly as she kissed him oh so slowly. His eyes rolled back as she did. He pulled back and returned his lips to her neck as she began to moan his name._

"_Keenan…Keenan…Keenan…"_

"Keenan," Donia mumbled sleepily. A clap of thunder made Donia's eyes shoot open, awaking her from her dream.

You think your dreams

Are the same as mine

She felt distorted as she tried to remember where she was. She wasn't in the grassy field at the orchard. She was home, she remembered, as she felt the slightly tangled sheets around her leg. She also felt arms wrapped around her, holding her. For one hopeful second, she thought it was Keenan holding her. She turned her head slightly and felt her hope die as she spotted black instead of copper hair. She felt the chill through the blanket on her. Aquil was holding her.

Donia remembered just then the name she just called out. She clamped her mouth shut as she subtly looked over her shoulder. Aquil's eyes were closed, his breathing was deep and even, his hold on her was relaxed. He was asleep. He didn't hear her. She looked forward as she felt a tear start to trail down her face. She wiped it away, knowing it was useless to cry. She sighed quietly as she watched the rainstorm outside her window. Lightening lit up the sky as thunder clapped, hiding her grief.

Oh I don't love you but I always will  
Oh I don't love you but I always will

The next morning, Dona walked into Starbucks with dread. The thought of the possible conversation…Donia shuddered. This could get ugly. She took a deep breath as she made her way to the table in the back corner where she would wait for Keenan.

Keenan walked in a few minutes later, holding his phone to his ear. She watched as she saw a small smile make its way to his face with a raised eyebrow as he entered the line. He was _happy?_ When something like this happened between them, he would rush to try and talk to her. He would plead his case. And it would take her days to forgive him. And he would be miserable every second.

_But not this time,_ she reminded herself, _this time was different._

Oh I don't love you but I always will  
I always will

Keenan came back with their drinks and a bigger smile. He continued to talk to the person on the phone as he sat down across from her.

"Yeah but still…oh come on, you know Bugs Bunny is the face of Looney Tunes…well that's why you don't watch cartoons…" he said as he spoke into the phone. "We should have an all-day cartoon marathon we you come back. Just you, me, and the Looney Tunes." Keenan laughed as Asta protested loudly into the phone. Donia turned away. His smile was blinding and his laugh…she took a deep breath once again, her throat constricting as she tried to hold back more tears.

I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back

"I miss you." Asta murmured into his ear. Keenan smiled at the words as he felt himself get warmer.

"I miss you, too." He told her. "You know, we should go dancing when you get back."

"Yes," she agreed enthusiastically. He chuckled a little. "And you know what always happens after dancing…" she trailed off in a sultry tone. Keenan licked his lip subconsciously.

"Oh I know. But you might have to remind me of all the details..." He said in a low voice. Asta moaned quietly into the phone. Keenan felt hotter as he imagined Asta making love to him after these few days apart. He bit his lip, holding back the groan that wanted to so badly escape his mouth. He looked up and saw Donia looking through the window, waiting on him to finish. A strong wave of guilt filled him as he remembered the conversation they needed to have. He held back a sigh, wishing he didn't have to end his conversation with Asta.

He had a bad morning. He woke up from the dream of him and Donia making love in the orchard with a heavy, rejected heart. He felt confused and angry and unwanted and sad…he felt unloved. Then his phone rang. He picked it up, not really caring who it was.

"Hello?" he said in a slightly distraught tone.

"Hey, baby," Asta greeted. "You okay?"

"Long night." He told her, his usual excuse.

"Baby, this sounds a lot worst then a long night. You wanna talk about it?"

"No." he said with finality on the subject. He could practically hear Asta frowning but didn't care. He wasn't going to talk about it to her. Keenan prepared himself to listen to her rant about why he should open up to her.

The less I give the more I get back

Instead, she said this.

"Guess what my nephew is addicted to." She told him.

"What?" he asked confused. Shouldn't she be trying to get him to open up right now?

"Looney Tunes," she said, "He's crazy about that silly cartoon." Keenan felt himself relax as he realized Asta wasn't going to pressure him. She was going to distract him instead. And it work.

He couldn't help but feel good as he had an easy conversation with his girl. They hadn't had one in a while. So he forgot all about yesterday as he and Asta went back and forth about her nephew's love for Looney Tunes and how he was going to marry Lola when he got older.

But it was time to come back to reality. He leaned forward on the table, rubbing his temple as he felt a slight headache start.

"Asta, I have to go." He told her, hoping she wouldn't ruin their conversation by questioning his abrupt ending. She didn't.

"Alright, enjoy your coffee." She said relaxed. "I love you, baby." Keenan felt all the pain from yesterday rush out of him. His heart grew as he remembered why he loved this girl so much.

"I love you, too." He told her, holding she could hear all the love he had for her before he hung up. Donia tuned back to him with a blank look.

"Asta is still visiting her sisters in California?" Donia asked politely. Keenan frowned a bit at her tone. She was shutting him out. _Why wouldn't she?_ He said to himself, _I was practically drooling over Asta right in front of her._

Oh your hands can heal,

Your hands can bruise

"Yeah, she's coming home tomorrow morning." He told her. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the table, resisting the urge to reach out and take her hand. Donia crossed her arms, leaning away from him. She sighed into the tense air.

"Let's just tell the truth here." She told him. Keenan's jaw tightened as he shrugged.

"What's there to lie about?" he said nonchalantly. "I wanted you. You wanted me. We both know that."

"And we both know what would've happened had we kept going." Donia said with self-loathe. Keenan's gaze softened as he looked at her with a frustrated frown. They were quiet, neither sure what to say. Because he knew deep within himself, if Donia had asked him to stay yesterday, he would've chose her over everything else.

I don't have a choice but I'd still choose you

Donia's shoulders slumped as she thought of Aquil. His eyes were sad this morning, as if he felt her pulling away from him. He probably did; he was too intuitive not to notice. And she didn't want that. She didn't want to break his heart. She loved him too much to want that.

But does she love him the way he should be loved? Did she love him enough? Those were the real questions.

"I love Asta." Keenan said. His voice was quiet and sad but heavy. She saw a light rain appear in his eyes before he looked down at the table.

"I love Aquil." Donia said just as heavily. Keenan looked up at her with a halo of suns in his eyes.

"But I love you, too." He said troubled. Donia gave him a somber look.

Oh I don't love you but I always will  
Oh I don't love you but I always will

Oh I don't love you but I always will

"I know." Keenan's face slightly fell. He wanted to hear her say it. Her throat burned with the words but she didn't say them. If she said those words…she shook her head, not wanting to think of the consequences. "I know." She repeated, wishing her mouth would form a different phrase.

Oh I don't love you but I always will  
Oh I don't love you but I always will

She looked down, letting a tense, uncomfortable silence fall over them. Keenan continued to stare at her relentlessly. Donia refused to look at him.

"So what now?" she whispered. She looked at him lost. He wiped his face in frustration. He memorized her face, knowing this would probably be the last time he would see her in a while.

Oh I don't love you but I always will  
Oh I don't love you but I always will

"Maybe…maybe we time away from each other. At least until our feelings for each other aren't so…muddled." He said. He couldn't help the pain that filled his voice as the words left his mouth. He saw Donia's face fall the slightest bit. He tried to stay calm and not plead on his knees for her to disagree with him. _Say no_, he pleaded silently,_ Say that it's a stupid idea. Say anything. Just don't agree…_

But she did.

I always will  
I always will

"You're probably right." Donia said, lowering her voice so he couldn't hear how raw it was. Keenan's shoulders slumped but he nodded. He stood up. Donia looked into his eyes as he began to leave, sad and distant. Keenan's eyes bore into hers just like they did yesterday afternoon, so heated with desire. They stayed like that, frozen by the others gaze, neither wanting to let go of that moment.

Keenan tore his gaze away first, not looking back as he left. Donia watched him as he left, allowing the tears she felt escape her eyes quietly.

I always will  
I always will  
I always will...


	18. Let Me Go

**A/N: **I apologize for any minor mistakes in the lyrics t (it's kind of hard to understand what he's saying at some parts so I played it by ear and looked them up, trying to see if hey were right of if someone got them wrong, etc.) But other than that, just know that this is strictly Keenan's POV

Enjoy!

* * *

Let Me Go

_By: Maverick Sabre_

_Five Months Later…_

"I wish you here for the revelry." Aislinn told Keenan through the phone.

"Yeah, so do I." he said distractedly as he looked down at the treaty in front him before sighing and rubbing his eyes. He looked over to the empty bedroom, his heart sinking. _How am I going to get through this?,_ he thought.

With Asta visiting her sisters, he finally decided to catch on some of the Summer Court work he's skimmed over the past few days. Yet, with every mention of the Winter Court, he couldn't help but think of Donia. And every time he thought of Donia…a wave of longing rushed over Keenan as he ran his hand over his face.

"What's wrong?" his queen asked, sensing his despair.

"I just…wish that Asta was home." He told her, not wanting to admit his longing for the Winter Queen. It had been months; winter had come and was slowly fading out of New York and he had not heard anything from Donia. There had been the slight glances that he had caught when he was out walking through the city that he held on to like a starved man but other than that, Donia was a ghost. Close enough to sense her presence but invisible to him.

And with the snow and the absence, he had clung to Asta like a lifeline; throwing everything he had into their relationship. He was the best boyfriend he could be and most days, she was enough to make him forget the heartache he shouldn't have. But the longer she was away, the easier it was for him to sink back to the feelings he had that last day at the coffee shop.

"Aw, that's sweet." Aislinn said. Keenan smiled bittersweetly. _Missing someone because they push away my longing for another, _he thought, _yes that's very sweet._ "But you should still go out and celebrate tonight. Join the revelry, even if you're not home."

"I will, if it makes you happy." Keenan said. He didn't truly feel like going out tonight but he was connected to his court. They still depended on his happiness as much as they depended on Aislinn's.

"It would." She said. "And it would make you happy."

"Then I will." He promised her. They hung up shortly after. Keenan peered at the clock. 9:38. _I could use some fresh air_, he thought as he stood and got ready for he night.

* * *

Keenan entered the club with a growing excitement. He looked around at the mostly mortal crowd as he donned his usual glamour. He spotted a few solitaries through out the crowd, however, there were too many humans for them to really notice him. He was anonymous here and felt himself relaxing as he realized that. That's what he needed, a chance to blend in with a crowd for once. He walked over to the bar confidently.

"Vodka on the rocks, please." He said, blending right in. The bartender nodded at him, confirming his order. Keenan looked around once more with a slight smile. It was nice to be alone for once. Though he missed Asta, he never noticed until now how much he wanted to interact with other faeries, other people. It was nice to not be a victim of her jealousy when they went somewhere.

Keenan spotted a couple of girls looking at him, lust in their eyes. He smirked and winked at them. The girls looked away blushing. His smirk grew into a full smile. Though he knew he wouldn't do anything tonight, a little flirting never hurt. The bartender set his drink in front of him and Keenan downed it in a matter of seconds. He turned back to the girls about to talk to them, when something caught his eye.

At the entrance, in a dark blue dress that stopped above her knees with diamond jewelry that accented the slight shimmer of her outfit was a faerie he never expected to see tonight. His heart drummed in his chest at the sudden arrival of this faerie. The faerie had two friends beside her, but Keenan didn't notice them. He couldn't notice them. Only she held his attention. Only she could command it.

"Donia," he said, the word slipping through his lips in a mere whisper. As if hearing him, she looked over at the bar. Donia met Keenan's gaze casually before looking away.

I can still taste you on my lips, your tenderness  
You always gave me something

Keenan didn't know what came over him but suddenly he was walking away from the bar and the human, towards her. He was entranced by her sudden arrival and was too surprised to resist the pull she had on him. Before he could reach Donia, he stopped himself for a moment. What was he doing? He cursed at himself. Five months and he was _still _making the same mistake. He was with Asta. He wasn't sure what he would try to do with his mind like this but he knew it was nothing good. He had to get out of here. Yet, as he tried to find the door, he was stopped by the crisp tickle of a laugh.

The way you made me feel before you left  
See you're changin' me, changin' me

Keenan turned around and stopped Donia near the bar. Donia had a wide grin on her face as she laughed at one of her friends. That smile…Keenan's heart was ready burst out of his chest. He felt like as though he hadn't seen that smile in years. And he wanted to see it again. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to dance with her.

_Just one dance_, he decided,_ just one dance, and then I'll leave. _

And I just wasn't ready, that's not what I want to be  
Oh Lord, still you always keep me wantin'

Keenan spotted the DJ and raced up to the booth. The DJ looked at him bewildered.

"Yo, man, you ain't supposed to be up here."

"You got anything slow?" Keenan asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah…" the DJ answered hesitantly, "Why?" Keenan pointed to Donia. The DJ saw her and nodded with understanding. He shook hands with Keenan with a knowing smile. "I gotcha."

Keenan smiled in satisfaction as he walked out before looking for Donia, who was still near the bar thankfully. He felt nervous as he approached her. What would she say? Has she been missing him as much as he's missed her? Would it even matter? Keenan's mind raced with questions. As he got closer to him, he braced himself to be turned away but he hoped she wouldn't and didn't want to admit how much she didn't. The song switched as he stepped in front of her. Donia paused, not finishing what she was saying. Her friends, who were both humans, looked at him with curiosity.

Oh, let me go, you let me down  
When I'm with you, I'm broken now

"Dance with me." He said, shouting over the music. He knew she could hear him without shouting but he knew by the way her friends looked at him, if they heard him ask, they would help persuade her. And with the passive face she was giving him, he knew he needed all the advantages he could get. Donia raised an eyebrow but kept her face blank.

You made me feel, you understand  
With you I won't be, a better man

"No." she said bluntly before turning back to her friends. The answer was a cruel to Keenan but he was determined as he grabbed her hand. Donia turned back at him with an annoyed expression. He returned her look with the soft smile he knew she loved. He tried not to get too excited as he saw her eyes soften.

"Dance with me." He repeated, pleading this time. Donia's eyes flickered to her friends, who he knew were motioning her to go with him, before turning to him.

(You give me the reason to love you)  
But too many reasons why I can't  
(You give me the demon in me)

"One dance and that's it." She said in a finalizing tone. He nodded, the sunlight on his skin brightening at triumph. He toned it down as he led Donia to the middle of the dance floor. Keenan stopped under the central lights and pulled Donia close, placing his hands on her waist. Her arms automatically went around his neck. Neither looked at the other.

They swayed to the music for a while. Both were in control of themselves, careful not to harm the other. Keenan fought not to pull Donia closer as he felt the slightest bit of cool air coming off her skin. He had forgotten how enticing Donia made winter despite it being his opposite. _Opposites attract, _he thought as he felt himself about to pull her closer to him. He tensed as he stopped himself. He wasn't trying to pressure her. He just wanted one dance.

Only this time it seems, they've always been  
The safest place for hiding

People love to say, I'm blind to see

"Nice friends," he said, breaking the silence between them, trying to distract himself.

"Thank you. I wanted to expand my horizon of friends. Having a few that aren't fey is a breath of relief." She told him. Keenan nodded, pulling her closer unconsciously. Donia noticed but didn't say anything. Instead, she stepped further into his arms until they could completely wrap around her. Keenan was slightly shocked at the action but didn't say anything to change her mind. He felt her sigh as she put her head on his shoulder. Keenan closed his eyes, memorizing how she perfectly she fit against him.

"This feels good." Donia mumbled into his shoulder. Keenan closed his eyes against the chill of her breath. He felt himself yearning to truly savor it again, to savor _her_ again.

_Better than Aquil, _he thought to himself. He felt Donia push away from him roughly. Keenan looked at her bewildered as she glared at him in disbelief.

"Really, Keenan?" she said. "Insulting my fiancé? What's wrong with you?" She exclaimed. Keenan looked at her in confusion until her realized his last thought before she pushed him away. He must have said it out loud.

I can't face it,

I'm wasted

And you never ever speak  
When that's all I ever need

Donia glared at him one last time before turning around and walking away. Keenan followed her desperately through the crowd.

Oh Lord, still you always keep me wantin'

"Don-"

"Leave me alone." She said sharply. He grabbed her hand. She pulled away as if he burned her. He checked for one. She wasn't; she was only disgusted.

"I'm sorry, Don," he apologized, "Please, just dance with me until the end of the song. After that I'll leave. I promise." His eyes pleaded her with visions of storm clouds about to break.

Oh, let me go, you let me down  
When I'm with you, I'm broken now

He held his breath as she looked at him with a seething glare. He wasn't sure how long they stood like that but eventually he saw expression change to something else, something more dangerous…

You made me feel, you understand  
With you I won't be, a better man

Before he could figure it out, she was dragging him back to the middle of the floor. Her arms wrapped around him roughly and some of her ice slip. Keenan hissed in pain, no longer use to it. Instead of hitting her with sunlight, he just put his hands on her waist, knowing he deserved whatever she did to him.

(You give me the reason to love you)  
But too many reasons why I can't  
(You give me the demon in me)

They didn't talk as they swayed to the music and Keenan didn't mind. He wasn't taking any chances of letting Donia slip away again. As the entered the breakdown, he felt Donia sigh against his skin.

Oh Lord, you picked me up so many times  
But know you just break my soul

Keenan shuddered slightly as he felt the chill of her breath. He rubbed her back, letting a little sunlight slip out, not enough to hurt her but just enough to comfort her. Keenan didn't want to let Donia go. All he ever wanted to have was in his arms. As much as he cared about Asta, he loved Donia. Nothing could ever change that.

No more, I tried to stop loving you  
But I don't really have control

Keenan felt Donia stop in his arms. He pulled back a bit to look at her face. A blank look crossed over her face. Keenan began to worry.

"Don, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked. She met his gaze. He saw a look of realization in her eyes. As she stared into his, it switched to look of want and longing.

Keenan couldn't help but lowered his face to hers; giving into the pull she had on him. Their lips were a centimeter apart but he didn't close the gap. "Are you okay?" he repeated softly.

Oh Lord, no matter how hard I try  
I always end up on this road

"No." she told him, a breath on his lips.

Oh, still you always keep me wantin'

Donia didn't hesitate to lean up and place her lips on his. The kiss started slow, her lips moving against his in its sweet, controlled way. Donia moved at an agonizing pace that was slowly driving him crazy. His eyes rolled back into his head a bit, his control started to strain as it continued. Her hands moved to his hair. A shiver ran up and down Keenan's spine as he savored the taste of winter on Donia's lips. He almost forgot how good kissing Donia felt. Keenan kept his hands on her waist as he pulled away. Keenan expected her anger on the boundaries he crossed. He looked at her waiting for her to realize what happened and pull away.

Oh, let me go, you let me down  
When I'm with you, I'm broken now  
You made me feel, you understand  
With you I won't be, a better man

She didn't.

Instead, Donia crashed her lips against his again. He kissed her, not holding back, letting go of all thoughts that didn't include her name. Steam hiss from their contact. Neither of them cared. Keenan immediately tightened his hold on her, leaving no room between them. He cupped her face, sliding his tongue in her mouth, burning her. Donia moaned as she pushed herself closer to his body. Donia's hands froze him but he didn't mind. He actually enjoyed the pain and pleasures it brought.

Memories never did her justice, he realized. Moments like this couldn't be accurately remembered; the emotions were too high and fragile to be mentally understood.

(You give me the reason to love you)  
But too many reasons why I can't  
(You give me the demon in me)

Suddenly the music changed to a fast paced song and the trance broke. Keenan looked down at Donia's shocked face. Her eyes were wide, hair wild, and lips were swollen and bruised. And she was still beautiful to him. He saw the desire in her eyes and he wanted to lean down and kiss her again until he froze.

But he didn't.

Instead he gave her a pained look and walked away to the nearest exit. When he was outside, he took deep breaths, the cold air stinging his lungs. But he enjoyed the cool feel of it. It reminded him of her, keeping the memory of the kiss they shared fresh. He touched his lips. They still tingled. Keenan sighed and smiled, refusing to let the idea of Asta ruin the moment. Instead, he shrugged his jacket tighter around him before walking home, letting Donia's element surround him.

(You give me the reason to love you)  
Every single reason to turn back  
(You give me the demon in me)


	19. Stop The World

**A/N: **Donia's POV

Enjoy!

* * *

Stop The World

_By: Demi Lovato_

_Five Months Later (Same Night)…_

"Okay, how do I look? And be honest." Donia said as she stepped into the living room, where her fiancé was relaxing and reading. He looked up and a smile was instantly on his face.

"You look gorgeous." Aquil said. Donia blushed at the passion in his eyes. She knew he would look forward to her coming home later. She looked down at the short, shimmering blue dress that she wore and the diamonds that adorned her wrists, hands, neck, and ears. She wasn't sure if it was too much or not for where she was going but it was almost worth it with the way Aquil looked at her. The passion that she saw reminded her of someone else…

Donia looked away, as if she was simply checking her purse, as Keenan came to mind again. It had been five months since she had last seen the Summer King. At first, she was despaired but she couldn't help the happiness she felt as she spent winter with her lover. It was blissful to be able to spend every moment with someone she loved and be able to truly _touch _him, to not have to hold back-too much-to be around him. By the time Valentine's Day had passed, they had decided on their wedding date (the next winter solstice, after the treat was passed in spring).

But every now and then, there would be a fleeting thought about Keenan. How was he? Were he and Asta still together? How was he dealing with winter? What was he doing...did he miss her? She never allowed herself to think about the last one, never sure if she wanted to know the answer.

There would be times when she would spot him in the crowd when walking around New York. He would meet her gaze and a million emotions would stir up inside of her and the urge to walk over, talk to him would rise up every time. Then the next second he was gone, lost in the crowd.

But lately, as winter stared to fade, her fleeting thoughts weren't so fleeting anymore. Instead her mind would linger and remember before she forced the thoughts out of her mind. _Stay here and now,_ Donia thought, _you're in your apartment with your fiancé. You're not with Keenan…you're moving on. _She shook her head. _Forbid the day when I actually see him again._

"You don't think the diamonds are too much?" She asked. Aquil stood up and walked to her side.

"You're a queen. Everybody deserves to know that you are." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her temple. "Besides, I would love to see someone try and take them from you." Donia smirked before turning to him.

"They wouldn't stand a chance." She said. She kissed him quickly before sighing. "Okay, let me go celebrate the last few days of my winter." She told him as she looked at the time. It was almost ten. She gathered her things.

"Pre-celebrate." Aquil corrected. Donia looked up at him and saw the lust in his eyes. She turned to him fully and wrapped her arms around him before kissing him soundly. Aquil moaned as she did. Before they got too carried away, she pulled away and smiled.

"Yes," she agreed before walking out to celebrate-_pre-celebrate-_ before spring.

* * *

"Seriously, Dawn, are you sure you want to walk in here with all those diamonds?" One of her mortal friends, Alice, asked. "I know the club is high end but people are still crazy."

"Very crazy. Especially in New York." Elena, another mortal, told her. She looked around cautiously, not use to big cities since she's a small town girl. Donia chuckled at their concern.

"I'm sure." She said. "Besides, I would love to see them try and take it. They wouldn't stand a chance." Donia told them with a smirk. They shrugged before walking into the club. It was crowded with mortals and the occasional faerie but not enough for Donia to be truly recognized. She was almost invisible to this crowd and this made her smile.

"Let's go to the bar first." Alice suggested. Elena nodded in agreement. Donia was about to open her mouth when she heard a whisper reach ears.

"Donia," it said. She turned and there at the bar was the last faerie she would ever hope to see tonight. His eyes bore into hers as their eyes met and though she kept her face neutral, Donia's heartbeat became instantly erratic. _Oh no, _she thought as turned away. _Please tell me he's not here. Please tell me he's not here. _But he was and she could feel his gaze burning into her back all too well as she walked to the bar with her friends.

Donia stayed quiet as she focused on her friends' tales from their jobs, only commenting here and there as she resisted the incessant urge to turn around and find him. Donia laughed at their jokes, glad for the distraction and company they provided. Soon enough, Donia felt the heat of his stare fade but instead of relief, her heart twisted painfully. _Well, he's gone now. _She thought dejectedly. She sighed quietly before focusing back on her friends just in time to see Alice's eyes widen.

"Whoa," she said. "Now he is gorgeous." Donia tensed as she felt _him_ getting closer and closer to her. She looked up when she spotted him making his way through the crowd towards her. He was wearing a sweater and jeans, something so simple but on him, it was something more and made him even more handsome. But Donia didn't notice this; all she saw were his eyes. Deep sea green with images of summer in them.

Keenan.

"Dance with me," He said, yelling over the music, which happened to switch as he stepped in front of her. An irrational jolt of fear entered Donia. She wanted to say yes. But she couldn't help but think of the last time she was in his arms, the temptation that was the there…and the pain of having to let him go. But after five months of wondering, he was here, right in front of her. So why did it feel so dangerous?

I don't know why, I don't know why

I'm so afraid  
I don't know how, I don't know how

To fix the pain

"No," She said, passively. She couldn't take the chance, she decided. It was too much of a risk. He knew that. But it didn't stop him from grabbing her hand. She turned to him with an annoyed expression. _He can't be serious,_ she thought. He gave her a soft smile, knowing what it did to her. But even knowing that he was doing this on purpose, she could help but give in just a little bit into it as he stared at her.

"Dance with me." He pleaded softly. She turned to her friends, who were motioning for her to go. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't want this. To be held by him for just a few minutes. All she needed were a few minutes then she could let him go…right?

We're livin' a lie, livin' a lie

This needs to change  
We're out of time, we're out of time

And its still the same

"One dance and that's it." She said in a finalizing tone, hoping this wasn't a mistake. He nodded, the sunlight on his skin brightening for a moment before toning it down as he led Donia to the middle of the dance floor. Keenan stopped under the central lights and pulled Donia close, placing his hands on her waist. Her arms automatically went around his neck. Neither looked at the other.

We can't stop the world,

But there's so much more that we could do  
You can't stop this girl

From falling more in love with you

They swayed to the music for a while. Both were in control of themselves, careful not to harm each other. Donia resisted the urge to lean her head on Keenan's shoulder and felt Keenan try not to pull her closer. They were both quiet as they danced, slightly awkward, neither able to truly relax.

You said 'nobody has to know',  
Give us time to grow, and take it slow  
But I'd stop the world, if it'd finally let us be alone

"Nice friends," he said, breaking the silence between them.

"Thank you. I wanted to expand my horizon of friends. Having a few that aren't fey is a breath of relief." She told him. Keenan nodded, pulling her closer unconsciously. Donia noticed but didn't say anything. Instead, she stepped into his arms a little more, until they could completely wrap around her. She sighed, comfortably putting her head on his shoulder. She felt Keenan relax as he held her, savoring how _right_ he felt.

But I'd stop the world,

If it'd finally let us be alone  
Let us be alone

"This feels good." Donia mumbled into his shoulder.

"Better than Aquil," he commented. Donia paused in disbelief before pushing him away angrily. How dare he insult her fiancé right in front of her face? _He's right_, Donia admitted to herself, but it still doesn't excuse the insult. Keenan looked at her bewildered as she glared at him in disbelief.

I'm hearing the noise, hearing the noise

From all around

"Really, Keenan?" she said. She started walking through the crowd, wanting to get away from him as soon as possible. Keenan followed her desperately and grabbed her hand. She pulled away as if he burned her. She wasn't hurt; she was only disgusted.

I'm on the edge, I'm on the edge

Of breaking down

"I'm sorry, Don," he apologized vehemently, "Please, just dance with me until the end of the song. After that I'll leave. I promise." His eyes pleaded her with visions of storm clouds about to break.

Donia gave him an icy glare, staring him down for who knew how long. But after a while, her anger began to fade into an ache. How long would it be before she saw him again? Another five months? A couple year? Whether or not she wanted to admit it, this was one of her last chances to be like this with Keenan. As guilty as she felt about it, she didn't want to leave him. She wanted to forget that he wasn't hers, if only for a few moments. She didn't just want it. She _needed_ it.

But she would never admit that out loud.

Like Bonnie and Clyde, let's find a ride

And ditch this town

To keep it alive, keep it alive,

Don't make a sound

She grunted as she grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the middle of the dance floor. Her arms wrapped around him roughly and she let some of her ice slip. Keenan hissed in pain, no longer use to it. _That's what you get, _she thought sharply before swaying once more to the music.

As the song wound closer to the end, Donia felt her anger fade into sadness. She leaned on him and tightened her arms around him. Donia forgot how good she always felt in Keenan's arms. Keenan was right. While Aquil's held comfort, Keenan's had more. They had passion and were all consuming. She knew at the end of the night she would miss this. Donia sighed against his neck.

We can't stop the world,

But there's so much more that we could do  
You can't stop this girl

From falling more in love with you

She felt Keenan shuddered slightly as he felt the chill of her breath before rubbing her back, letting a little sunlight slip out. Not enough to hurt her but just enough to comfort her. And it was then that she let herself realize what she wanted at that moment. She was tired of holding back, of resisting, of denying. _You're a queen. Everybody deserves to know that you are, _she remembered. But was this in her right to take?

You said 'nobody has to know',  
Give us time to grow, and take it slow  
But I'd stop the world, if it'd finally let us be alone

"Don, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked. She met his gaze and something clicked inside of her as Keenan lowered his face to hers; giving into the pull she had on him. Their lips were a centimeter apart but he didn't close the gap. "Are you okay?" he repeated softly.

Let us be, I  
Never wanna take that final look

"No." she told him, a breath on his lips.

I'll turn another page, won't close the book

Donia didn't hesitate to lean up and place her lips on his. The kiss started slow, her lips moving against his in its sweet, controlled way. She moved at agonizing pace, memorizing him slowly. She remembered to keep her ice in check but felt the strain of it as she kissed him. She ran her fingers though his hair, admiring how soft it felt as she pulled him tighter against her. She almost forgot how good it felt to kiss Keenan.

We can't stop the world,

But there's so much more that we could do  
You can't stop this girl

From falling more in love with you

She stopped as she felt Keenan pull away from her. A wave of rejection filled Donia as she looked at Keenan, wondering why he stopped her. Then she saw the desire in his eyes battling reason and understood why he stopped. He wanted her to think, wanted her to realize that this was a mistake. And she did. She knew the guilty she would feel later would be overwhelming, that any chance of seeing him again would only be a reminder of this moment.

But strangely enough, she couldn't find it in herself to care.

You said 'nobody has to know',  
Give us time to grow, and take it slow

Donia crashed her lips against his again. This time she felt him kiss her without holding back, finally letting go of any control he had. Steam hiss from their contact. Neither of them cared. Keenan immediately tightened his hold on her, leaving no room between them. He cupped her face, sliding his tongue in her mouth, burning her. Donia moaned as she pushed herself closer to his body. Despite the pain, Donia savored the sweet honey-like taste of summer heat that was Keenan. Her hands twisted in his shirt that was being destroyed under her hands.

But I'd stop the world,

If it'd finally let us be alone

Keenan.

All the passion she missed, she wanted, he gave to her. Donia moved her lips with his, never wanting to break away from him. She wanted to cry and scream how much she loved him but she didn't want to break the kiss. Donia's hands traveled across his body. They memorized each other, forgetting everything else.

Let us be alone  
Let us be alone

The song switched to a faster song, breaking the trance that held them. Keenan, with a pained look, pulled away from Donia. He pushed through the crowd, leaving through the back door. Donia stood frozen on the dance floor. She was burned but she didn't care as reality back to her. Keenan wasn't hers. She wasn't his. They never could be ever again. She listened to the song playing. It was "I Gotta Feeling" by the Black Eye Peas.

She decided she hated that song.

(Let us be alone)  
Let us be alone

* * *

**A/N:** If you're wondering if this or the last song was the song they actually slow danced to, then the answer is no. These songs are only to reflect the inner turmoil they each feel separately. I honestly don't know what the song would have been had I not separated the POV's but what do you think it would be? Tell me. Send it in a message or place it in a review, doesn't matter. I'm just curious.

Hoped you enjoyed! And Donia and Keenan...oh what a tangled web we weave...


	20. Princess Of China

Princess of China

_By: Coldplay & Rihanna_

Keenan wandered throughout the city restlessly, trying to sort out his feelings. At first, all he could do was smile and feel elated in the almost warm night. He had kissed Donia, _his_ Donia, the one he longed for since he left her almost two years ago. Two years! And he finally had her back in his arms. Even if it was only for a few minutes, it was perfection.

Yet, as he continued to walk, the inevitable guilt hit him. Asta wasn't gone for a week before he was making out with his ex. What was wrong with him? What if the one of the other faeries noticed and told someone? It only took one faerie for everything to fall apart, if they told the wrong person. What would Asta do if-when-she found out?

But even thinking about all this, he couldn't bring himself to regret it. Though, he knew the consequences of what he did could be great-with the risk of the treaty and his relationship _and _Donia's engagement-he wouldn't change it. For just one moment, he was being completely honest with Donia. He showed how much he wanted her…and she wanted him back. The thought seemed too good to be true but it was; it was real. And he could never regret that.  
_Well that's at least that part isn't confusing,_ Keenan thought tiredly. He sighed before unlocking the door to his apartment, ready to go to sleep; glad he had a couple days to figure out his feelings before Asta got back-

"Late night?"

Keenan jumped as he heard the voice. He turned to see Asta lounging on the couch and staring at him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to get home.

_Or not._

Ohhhhh...

"Asta," he said, almost speechless. "I was out walking." He said, trying not to look too surprised that she was here. "I couldn't sleep…I thought you were still at your sisters'." Asta stood up.

"I was but then I remembered that there was a revelry tonight and I know you get restless when your court celebrates, even when you're not with them. So I decided to come back and celebrate with you." She explained before frowning. "I guess I was too late." Keenan didn't say anything as he watched her cross the room towards him. She smirked the slightest bit, her hips swaying to music he couldn't hear. Yet, there was the slightest edge to her that made Keenan wonder how guilty he looked.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" She said teasingly but Keenan knew she was serious. She always was, always afraid of where his attention was when she wasn't around. But, then again after what happened tonight, he couldn't really blame her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you." He mumbled against her skin. She relaxed against him before pulling back with a genuine smile.

"I missed you too." She said before pulling his in for a passionate kiss. He kissed her back fervidly, finding for a moment that he did miss her. But as Keenan kissed her back, he couldn't help but feel disconnected from her. Even as he matched Asta's passion, he felt like it wasn't enough. Suddenly something was…missing. When he couldn't fake it anymore, he pulled away.

"Why don't we go to sleep," He suggested. Asta must have noticed his exhaustion because she nodded without protest. He let her lead him to their room before he slipped his hand out hers. She gave a questioning look. "Bathroom," he said for explanation before walking to the their master bathroom and locking himself in.

Once upon a time somebody ran  
Somebody ran away saying fast as I can  
I've got to go, I've got to go!

Keenan took a deep before walking over to the mirror, looking at himself. Keenan was glad he thought ahead and healed his bruises a bit before he came home so they were less noticeable. But in the stark light of the bathroom, it was easy to see the remains from Donia's touch. He lightly traced the pattern, remembering her touch as she kissed him. His lips were swollen and bruised. He reached inside a hidden cabinet and pulled out a salve to treat his frostbite. An irrational part of him wanted to keep his bruises, keep proof that it really happened, that Donia really kissed him. But he knew better.

Once upon a time we fell apart  
You're holding in your hands the two halves of my heart  
Ohhhhh, ohhhhh!

Donia stumbled into her apartment and found all the lights off. She didn't need a clock to tell her that it was extremely early in the morning and that Aquil had probably given up on their night together. She sighed in relief; glad all she would have to do is slide into bed. Donia let out a breath of relief.

Then the lights clicked on all of a sudden. Donia spun around to see Aquil sitting the living room with a smirk.

"I knew I would surprise you." He said before standing. "Now let's…" he trailed off as he looked at Donia, his expression changing from flirty to shock to horrified. Her stomach sank as she thought her appearance: burns, wild hair, and swollen lips. This is not good.

Ohhhhh...

"What happened?" He asked. Donia looked away before walking to the bathroom. Aquil stepped in front of her.

"Don, tell me what happened." Aquil demanded. He tried to pull her to him but she placed her hands on his chest, stopping him.

"Aquil, stop. It's nothing." She told him.

"Did you run into Keenan?" Aquil asked, ignoring her words as he looked down at her. He pulled her to him.

"Aquil let me go." She pleaded.

"Did he do this to you?" He asked, looking her in the eye. She turned away quickly, staying silent. He narrowed his eyes before growling in rage. "I'm calling the guards to find him. When I find him-"

"Stop it!" She exclaimed. She pushed herself out of his grasp. "Don't touch me again." She said with a chilling glare. "I told you once and I don't expect it to do it again. You will not inform my guards. And you will not confront Keenan about this. This is not of your concern." Donia told him with a finality that was nothing short of a queen's demand. Aquil looked at her in disbelief.

"Oh, so now you're my queen?" He said. "Donia, I am not one of your subjects. You cannot control me. As your fiancé, I have a right to ask why you're coming home burned-"

"And as your queen, I am required to protect you and my court from doing something stupid!" She snapped. "You're going to try and hunt down a king while we are in negotiations of an alliance. You will be killed and this court will be humiliated by your actions…you are not my consort yet. So until we are married, as much as I would prefer we ignore the fact, it doesn't change that you _are_ my subject." Aquil's eyes widened at her blunt words.

Once upon a time, we burned bright  
Now all we ever seem to do is fight  
On and on...  
And on and on and on...

Donia walked past him to the bathroom, finding herself unmoved by his hurt expression. She searched through the cabinets, looking for the burn cream she had gotten when she first started meeting with Keenan. It was a precaution but she didn't think she would have to use it for something like this. She pushed back her guilt and refused to look at Aquil.

"And it doesn't matter." Donia continued. "What happened was an accident. He didn't burn me on purpose. Our control slipped. I'm pretty sure he's bruised too." She pulled out the small container of ointment when she heard Aquil stop directly behind her. She looked up and met his gaze. There was realization but disbelief at the same time as he light stroked the burns on her arms. She almost wanted to close her eyes at the soothing touch but didn't dare look away from him. He turned her around.

"Hey!" She protested. "Stop…" Her words died on her lips as he looked at the pattern of her burn, tracing them lightly with his fingers until he was touching the edge of her lips.

"Your lips are swollen…and burned." He said quietly. She felt her heart sink as she slow watched the change in his eyes as he realized what happened. There were no longer frantic with anger and worry. Instead, he was still and icy with disappointment…and heartbreak. The guilt she had suppressed all night flooded over her. His eyes glossed over a little a bit but he didn't cry. Instead, he just stepped away from her.

"Aquil," she called feebly, reaching out to him. But just like she did, he pulled away. He said nothing as he clicked off the lights, opened the door, and walked out. And all Donia could do was watch.

Once upon a time on the same side  
Once upon a time on the same side, in the same game  
And why'd you have to go, have to go and throw water on my flame

* * *

_2 days later…_

"Let's go for a walk," Asta suggested. Keenan felt uneasiness at the suggestion. He wasn't sure why but he had a feeling that something would happen tonight, something he wasn't prepared for.

"Maybe we should stay in." He said with hope. She gave him a deadpanned expression.

"We've stayed in for months now and while I like being all cozy up here with you, I need to get out. Stretch my legs, you know." He did know. He could tell that for the past few hours she had been more fidgety than usual. There was a restlessness that she had that he knew he couldn't cure and it was a wonder she even waited this long to say anything. She needed to get out. He sighed before pushing himself up to stand.

"Alright." He told her reluctantly. She gave him a dazzling smile before kissing him sweetly. He returned it half-heartedly. Asta grabbed his hand and led him out the door. They walked arm in arm through the city with Keenan barely paying attention to where they were going. He only paid attention to the faeries around them, wondering if any knew about last night or if there was a rumor out already.

"Ah, fresh air. Finally!" Asta said with a teasing smile. Keenan gave her a small smile. Asta looked at him for a moment before pulling them to a stop. She turned to him. "Is something wrong, Keenan?" She asked. He shook his head, not sure how to elude that one.

"I just…" he trailed off as he felt the air get colder around them. He looked up and paused as he saw her. His heart drummed in his chest at the sudden arrival of this faerie. He could vaguely tell that Asta was trying to get his attention, but Keenan didn't notice them. He couldn't notice them. Only she held his attention. Only she could command it. "Donia…" he whispered.

Donia looked up as she heard her name. She froze when she spotted Keenan on the path in front of her. Her heart leapt up to her throat, a million emotions running through her at once. For the past two days, she had been on her own, unable to figure out whether to look for Keenan or keep waiting for Aquil. But now with Keenan in front of her, all she wanted to do was run into his arms and have him hold her. For a moment, she felt lighter, the burden of her choice gone.

Or at least it was until she saw whose hand he was holding.

I could've been a princess, you'd be a king  
Could've had a castle, and worn a ring  
But no, you let me go

Donia never really met Asta but there was no mistaking her as Donia noticed how she tightened her grip on Keenan's hand and looked at Donia with a glare. Everything about her posture hissed, _he's mine._ Donia felt a flare of jealousy as she stared at the couple. For the first time in a while she felt…cold. Lonely. And it reminded her that Keenan was no longer hers to take. He had moved on, fallen in love even, with someone else. But she refused to seem intimidated or troubled as she walked towards them, crossing their path.

I could've been a princess, you'd be a king  
Could've had a castle, and worn a ring  
But no, you let me go

Keenan tried to look away from the Winter Queen but found he couldn't. Even as Asta tugged at his arm, pulling him towards and away from Donia, he couldn't help but stare at Donia. He followed her every move, as she got closer to him. She met his eyes bravely as they crossed paths. He couldn't help but get lost in the icy blue color of her eyes and as he did, he finally noticed the sadness behind he passive gaze…and the jealousy. They were yanked back to the present when their arms brushed. Both jumped back from the contact as steam rose up.

And stole my star  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la _[x3]_

"I'd suggest you watch where you're going." Asta snapped. Keenan looked back at her, suddenly remembering that she was there and alarmed when he saw the glare on her face. He looked back at Donia, who raised her eyebrow and pursed her lips. Donia looked Asta up and down slowly, as if she were nothing.

"I'd strongly suggest you remember your place, halfing." Donia said, her breath coming out in a cloud. It hit Asta's skin and made her shiver but Asta refused to back down.

You stole my star  
La, la la la la laaaaaa

"Excuse you?" Asta said, stepping in front of Keenan, closer to the Winter Queen.

"By the way you're reacting, I think you heard me. But if you're insolence is too much, then I will gladly repeat the statement." Donia said with a cruel smirk. Asta made a fist and bared her teeth at Donia, the stars on her skin spinning wildly. Donia looked down at her hands. "Strike me if you want to," she told Asta, forming daggers of ice on her fingertips as she did. "But it won't be pretty-"

"Don, stop it!" Keenan said. He pulled Asta behind him. "That is enough."

Oooooooh-oh oh oooooooh oh oh oh ohhhhhhhhh

"She's the one foolish enough to threaten me, which gives me the right to strike her." Donia said scathingly. "Don't think I won't." Keenan grabbed her arms and moved them away from Asta.

"Don't do this, Donia. Please, just…don't." Donia scoffed at his words.

"You wouldn't strike me. You can't." Donia said.

"Asta is apart of my court-"

"-Which is currently trying to reach peace with mine. What do you think striking their queen will do?"

"And striking one of mine is any better?"

"I'll be sparing your court of her stupidity." Keenan shook his head at her. How could she sound so foolish right now?

"I can't do this." He said. Donia looked at him with an incredulous look.

"What do you mean you can't do this?" She snapped. Keenan grabbed her arm and pulled farther away so they couldn't be heard.

Oooooooh-oh oh oooooooh oh oh oh ohhhhhhhhh

"I mean that I can't sit up here and fight with you because every time I do, _every _time I stand in front of you and look at you, I falling in love with you all over again." He said, his voice low and desperate for her understanding. "I forget her and my court and everything else but you. I want to put you first. I want to love you, only you." Donia looked at him in surprise. He finally said it. A part of Donia relaxed, one part hoping they could just run away right at that instant. Finally, all this would be over.

"But I _can't, _Donia." He was raw with emotion, tears dancing at the edge of his eyes. He told her. The words were like a punch in the stomach for Donia, making her lose any kind of fight she had. Keenan was shocked at his own words, never knowing that he felt this way. But as soon as he said it, it was true. He couldn't wait for scrapes of Donia's love. He needed it all…or nothing.

Cause you really hurt me  
No you really hurt me  
Cause you really hurt me  
No you really hurt me

"I let you have your life. I let you move on…now I have to do the same. Without you." Keenan was breathing heavy by the time he was finish, having nothing else to say. Donia's eyes were glassy with tears. The revelation was too painful but she couldn't move, couldn't speak. She almost laughed at the irony of the situation. That this is how it would end. That for once, Keenan would get the last word.

Keenan could feel her pain rolling over him in waves and all he wanted to do was comfort her, hold her and possibly try to get her to understand why he needed to say this. But he couldn't. He needed to move on from this once and for all. And there was nothing left but an ugly ending.

And that was when he realized how foolish they had been. There was no way they could be friends. They never had a chance; they were only pretending. It was a terrible realization that almost made the tears slip out of his eyes but he stayed resolute as he turned his back to her. He didn't say anything as he took Asta's hand and walked away.

Cause you really hurt me  
Ooooooooh you really hurt me, ooooooooh  
Cause you really hurt me

Donia just watched, frozen on the sidewalk, even as the rain started to pour down.

Ooooooooh you really hurt me...


	21. Broken

**A/N:**I don't own anything but the plot line. Enjoy! =)

* * *

Broken

By: Lifehouse

Donia banged on the door helplessly as the rain pelted down on her. She felt weak and tired from her encounter with Keenan. She didn't feel like a queen at that moment. She felt helpless and stupid. Broken. She gritted her teeth as her tears mixed with the rain and she banged on the door once again. She took a deep breath, leaning on the door.

"Aquil." She whispered. She heard the door unlocking as soon as the word left her lips. She stood up straight as it opened. Aquil looked at her with frosty eyes.

"I'm guessing things didn't go as you planned." He said quietly. Donia didn't say anything as she looked away from him, her tears mixing with the rain.

She gave him a pleading look and he stepped back to let her in. He closed the door behind her and deliberately walked away from her to the other side of the room. She knew she could command him to come to her, to comfort her. But she didn't. As much as she undeservingly wanted his attention, she didn't want to force it from him.

She never wanted to force him to love her.

The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time

She stood in the center of the room, wishing she could cross the room to him. But he felt cold even to her, as if there was a glacial barrier that she couldn't penetrate. The rain beat down on the window, matching her mood. She felt embarrassed, shameful that she was at this point. But she had no energy for pride and wasn't sure that she could afford it. Here she couldn't be a queen. She could only be someone who made a mistake and was asking-hoping-for forgiveness.

"You were right." She said softly. "You were always right."

"I told you this would happen." He said from the other side of the room. She looked at him. His back was to her. "I told you that he would only hurt you if you got too close to him." She lowered her head.

"I know." She said. Aquil looked at her from the corner of his eye and couldn't help but frown at her disarrayed state. She was soaked to the bone and, despite being the essence of winter, was shivering. He wanted to be mad at her but his heart softened at the sight. _It's not a crime to give her a towel, _he reasoned.

I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out

"You should sit down at least." He told her. She nodded before making her way to the couch and looking around. He was staying on a small apartment on the edge of the city. It was mostly hidden under a store but there was a window that looked out to the street. The furniture was sparse and the only entertainment was the few books on an old shelf. It was a reminder that it was temporary.

_Or I hope it is, _Aquil thought_. _He shook his head at the thought before walking into the bathroom and grabbing a towel for her. When he walked out, he paused at the sight of Donia. He leaned against the doorway as he stared at her.

Even now when she broke his heart, he still wanted to just hold her. He wanted to gather her in his arms and just lay there through the storm. As foolish as it seemed, he knew that if she asked, he would do anything for her. She wouldn't need to demand him to sacrifice everything for her; he would do it-offer it even- before the words could even escape her lips.

But this issue of Keenan and her relationship with him…he couldn't ignore it anymore. He had to face it. And, for once, she needed to tell him the whole truth about it.

Aquil's footsteps sounded loud as he handed her the towel. She mumbled a quick thank you before drying herself off. Aquil sat down next her, his shoulders sagging as he leaned forward. They were silent, the sound of rain being the only noise in the room. Aquil leaned back with a weary expression.

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating

"Tell me what happened." He said. "I mean everything." He heard Donia sigh before going silent with a thoughtful look.

"It's hard to imagine but centuries ago, when I was human, he was just my friend. We met innocently enough-crossing paths when I was walking home. Of course I thought he was attractive but not enough to do anything. Keenan wasn't looking for a relationship with me at the time. He just wanted a friend. But the most time we spent together, after he told me what he really was, we both there was only a matter of time before something happened between us." She looked at him, her eyes shining with fresh tears. "I didn't know that this would happen to us. I didn't want for it to be like this. I thought that he loved me enough. I-" Aquil caught her face in between his hands, forcing her to look at him. She felt her heart racing but she wasn't sure if it was from his touch or the thought of Keenan.

And this only made her feel guiltier.

In the pain, there is healing  
In your name I find meaning

"Donia, breathe," He said. She nodded, trying to control the hysteria that was hitting her. _Why am I feeling like this?_ She thought. She never felt so out of control in her life. "Keep going. Tell the story." He urged her gently, stroking her face. She let out a breath before continuing.

So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

"I thought that after I met you, I could finally forget him. For the first time in a hundred years, I found somebody that I mattered to me. Someone that could show me he loved me… someone that I could love back. Someone that it wouldn't hurt to be with. I thought I was finally free." She told him, pleading for him to understand.

He could see the love she had for him shining in her eyes and he almost wanted to give in right there. Forget the rest of the story; she was there with him, right? But he knew there was way more to it than that, the half that actually mattered at the moment. So he braced himself for the next part before speaking.

"And then he came to New York." He added with a blank tone, letting none of his emotions show. He couldn't afford to loose it just yet. Donia's expression fell back into a frown, already knowing she would have to hurt him some more before she could possibly be forgiven.

The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead

"I didn't plan on seeing him here. I thought he was still gone or that he returned to his court by then. When I saw him, I was so scared. I finally moved past our relationship and somehow he jumps back in my life. I couldn't ignore him because of the treaty; it would look like an insult to his court. So we had to compromise and have meetings and see each other.

"It was rough at first-you know that-but we found a way to get along, to be just friends. I could finally look at him and not feel anything else for him. I didn't care that he moved on; I had you…and then you proposed.

"I was so elated. It was a dream come true but a part of me couldn't help but worry about how he would react. I still cared about him. I knew him too long not to. When I met him later that day-when he told me he heard about it-he asked me if I was happy. I told him that I loved you and I meant it. And he said he would be there for me. I remember telling him, 'I could get use to this,' as in our friendship. But then something…changed in him. Changed between us.

I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life

"The next few weeks, I felt something happening between us, just like the first time. I wasn't sure what but there was definitely something there. One day when we were walking after a meeting, he held my hand. I pulled away at first but it seemed innocent. Friends could hold hands…" She trailed off, her eyes gaining a distant look. She was no longer looking at him, only remembering everything that happened. "Then he asked me to go to his apple orchard with him; somewhere we spent too many dates at for me to know that it would to more if I went. Still, I agreed to go. I told you I was meeting with him and left with him.

"At first, it was nothing. We were just talking, walking, playing tag…" Donia stopped and gave him a hesitant look. _And this is the painful part,_ Aquil thought to himself. He was comforted by the fact that she didn't want to hurt him but he had to know. He knew he did. He motioned for her to continue.

"Say it," He said. "There's no use in hiding it at this point." Donia bit her lip and looked away from him, seeming too embarrassed already.

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating

"We were laying in the grass and he was holding my hand. I tried to think of the last time I didn't have to control myself to touch him. I could only think of solstice…the very first time we made love." Aquil's hand tightened into a fist. Donia closed her eyes, forcing herself to continue. "He asked me what I was thinking. I told him and he leaned over me to kiss me. I would've let him…but he noticed I wasn't wearing my engagement ring and stopped. He immediately took me back to the city."

"The day you told me that your meeting didn't go as you planned." Aquil said, everything suddenly making sense. Donia nodded.

"I was so conflicted. I didn't want to hurt you but I wanted him. I even had a dream of being with him, even when you were the one holding me."

Aquil's jaw tightened at the admission. All this time, no matter what he did, she was thinking of _him_? He tried to stay nonchalant but it hurt to hear the extent of her betrayal. He never knew that her love for Keenan ran so deep…or could come back so easily.

In the pain (in the pain), is there healing  
In your name (in your name) I find meaning

"The next day I met him Keenan and we just faced the truth. We wanted each other and we both knew what would've happened if he hadn't stopped. So when he suggested that we don't see each other for a while, I agreed.

"I spent the winter with you, happy that my feelings for him were starting to go away but the closer spring got, the more I started to wonder about him. I wondered how he was, what he was doing…if he missed me. I tried to ignore them but they kept haunting me. So much so that when I saw him in the club, I felt like I couldn't refuse him when he asked me to dance. I wanted it too much.

"It was just a dance at first but the longer I was in his arms, the more I realized I missed him. I didn't want for it to end and I was tired of denying it. Then I realized that I really wanted more than just a dance. I knew I would feel guilty and possibly regret it later. I didn't care…so I kissed him. It felt amazing and the worst part was that it ended. Even when you left and I felt guilty, I still wanted to see him again.

"I ran into him on accident. We were walking and crossed paths but his girlfriend-" Donia rolled her eyes. "-Was there. She threatened me. I threatened her in return. He stopped me from hurting her and told me..." Donia took a deep breath. "He told me, 'I can't sit up here and fight with you because every time I do, _every _time I stand in front of you and look at you, I'm falling in love with you all over again. But I _can't..._I let you have your life. I let you move on…now I have to do the same. Without you.'" A couple of tears lipped out of her eyes. "I didn't want to believe him…but he was right. You were right. Our love what doomed from the beginning."

The room fell silent as Donia finished her story.

So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),

I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

"So where does that leave me?" Aquil asked. "All this time, I've been competing with him and having no clue that I was. And even as you say all this, you still love him. You love him more than me. How can I trust that you just won't go running back to him the first chance you get?" Aquil looked away from her, feeling the pain of the situation. It felt like an ugly thing as it pressed against his chest, making it hard to breathe. "How do I know I won't spend the rest of my life waiting for you to really love me?"

I'm hangin' on another day  
Just to see what you throw my way

"Because I can't loose you." She said. She turned his face so that he was looking at her. He could see the tiny bit of control she had earlier slipping away quickly. "You're the one that healed me. And I'm sorry that I hurt you the way I did. I've loved him for years-decades and_ centuries_…I never thought I could love someone else. But I do. I love you and I don't want you to compete with him. I just want to love you but it's _hard _and_…_and…why crying like this right now? I don't feel like myself." Donia wiped at her eyes uselessly as the grief she tried to ignore finally caught up to her.

And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will be OK

Aquil looked away from her to think. He couldn't believe that she had deceived him for so long and to know that it wasn't her choice to stop but _Keenan's_, it felt like a low blow. His heart twisted painfully at the words…but the strangest part was that he was hurt that she was crying now more than anything.

And that's when he knew would forgive her. She said what he needed to hear. She told him the truth, admitted her mistake, and she told him she loved him. He could tell that for her to really get over Keenan, someone she's been in love with for _hundreds_ of years, it would be an uphill battle. But if she could love him despite all that, was there no hope in that? If she could love him this much after only one year, who knows how long it would be before she loved him the same as or even more than Keenan. And wasn't that worth something? Wasn't that worth fight for… Aquil looked over at Donia, his arms aching to hold her.

The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home

"Come here," He whispered. Donia looked at him in surprise before scooting over towards him and he wrapped his arms around her, letting out a sigh. She snuggled against his chest as he stroked her hair. He felt her shaky breaths against his chest. She was slowly falling apart in his arms. _And she's still trying o be strong for me,_ he thought.

"It's okay." He told her softly. "Just let it out…let it go."

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating

He felt the first few tears soak into his shirt and suddenly she was sobbing in his arms. He closed his eyes as he heard the shrieking wind and felt a blast of cold cover him. The feeling of snow and ice wrapped around him like a blanket as she cried, holding on to him tightly, like her life depended on it. All the pain that she felt over the years-the pain she ignored, the pain she only let herself feel in small moments, the pain she didn't even know she had-seem to come out of her. He could feel all of it…and he could suddenly understand why it was so hard for her.

In the pain(In the pain) there is healing  
In your name I find meaning

Finally, when Donia fell silent, Aquil opened his eyes to a room full of ice with snow covering them. He looked down at Donia. Only a few stray tears making there was down her face. He wiped them away before kissing her forehead.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered to her. She didn't say anything but instead laid her head on his head and closed her eyes. Aquil continued to stroke her hair silently as they lay in room of snow and pain, a blanket of calm finally falling over them.

So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),

I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
I'm barely holdin' on to you


	22. Resentment

**A/N: **All the usual disclaimers...and to coincide with the last chatper, which had Aquil's POV, this one contains Asta's. Enjoy! =) Oh happy (belated) new year!

* * *

Resentment

_By: Beyoncé_

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Asta exclaimed as she walked into their apartment. Keenan followed her quietly, the events of the night replaying in his mind. From the an accidental run-in to the final devastated look in Donia's eyes…it all seemed unreal to him. "She's always been so high and damn mighty. I can't wait for the day I can go ahead and knock her back down to reality, the bitch-"

"_Shut up!" _Keenan exclaimed, no longer being able to take Asta's insults. Asta jumped at how loud his voice suddenly was. "And she's a monarch, Asta. She would kill you in seconds." Asta's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you would protect me all things considered."

"Considering what?"

"Considering the fact that she just sat up there and threatened to kill me!" She snapped. "You know, the person you're in love with! Or did it all change when you saw her?" Keenan gave her an incredulous look, despite the creeping suspicion he had that she might be right. Once he saw her, he barely remembered the halfing in front of him. He stepped closer to her with a slow and dangerous pace Asta hadn't seen before. When she looked into his eyes, they weren't her Keenan's. They were steely and regal, the eyes of a millennia-old king.

"Asta, I need you to understand this: I love you but I have been a king for nine _centuries_! I have a court to protect! I'm not risking war with my opposing, balancing, court over some girl." Asta's jaw dropped. Her hands immediately clenched into fists. This is what she did, what she was taught to do. She fought. But even as he yelled at her, she couldn't help but feel like he wasn't truly fighting her. It felt like he was protecting something. Or someone.

"Oh, so I'm just some girl." She said enraged. "Tell me, what exactly was _Donia_ when she ran you away from your court!" She spat as if the name was poison to her.

"Damn it, Asta!" Keenan yelled. "When are you going to get it through your head that I need her? You can't threaten her! If she retaliates, then it's over. When are you going to realize that this isn't about you?"

"Because I now for damn certain that what happened tonight was way more than court business! So what exactly is it about? You? Her? Or both?" Keenan didn't say anything, his mouth becoming a thin, and hard line. Asta scoffed before returning his chilling glare, her face only inches from his. "And that, Keenan, has always been _our_ problem." She shoved her way past him to their bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Keenan growled in frustration before stomping to the guest room.

Asta leaned again the door before sliding down. _He's come later,_ she thought. _He always did_. But she didn't trust the thought. She knew it was a wish. One that she wasn't sure would come true tonight.

* * *

The next morning, Asta was sitting at the table sipping her coffee. She was tired from the bad sleep she got last night. The night was long and tense and she wasn't sure whether to be glad or angry that Keenan didn't try to come in the bedroom and fix it. When she woke up, however, she was calm. It was the type of calm she dreaded, the type that had the answer to her questions. And she hated every single one of them.

She immediately looked when she heard Keenan come out from the guest room and walk over to the seat across from her. She immediately leaned away from him.

"I think I got out all my yelling and screaming out last night." He told her. It took everything she had not to scoff at him as she shifted in her seat. Keenan frowned at her defensive pose. "But apparently you didn't."

"I'm just tryin to figure out why you're defending her." Asta said calmly, setting her coffee down and giving Keenan her full attention. Keenan sighed quietly before speaking.

"She's the queen of my opposing court." He said. "She balances me. Not to mention the fact that we're negotiating an alliance. She's starting to give the Summer Court a real chance at having its original power. I need her." Asta smirked but there wasn't any humor behind it. Instead, it was bitter.

"You know, its funny." She said before leaning forward with a contemplating look. "For a creature that can't lie, how is it that you've only said one honest thing to me in that entire statement?" She asked him, holding him with a stern, unwavering gaze.

I wish I could believe you then I'll be alright  
But now everything you told me really don't apply  
To the way I feel inside

Guilt flashed in his eyes for a brief moment before disappointment-but not surprise-filled them. He didn't say anything as he stood up and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes automatically, savoring the feel of his lips against her skin. Her mind began to drift to times when it was easier and they were happy. But as the door closed after him, she realized something.

He would never walk away form her that easily if she were Donia.

Asta's heart seemed to turn to stone and drop to her stomach as the thought crossed her mind. The tears she had been fighting since she first realized just how much _more_ Keenan loved Donia welled up in her eyes. She let the first the few fall but held back the rest. She refused to cry for him.

Loving you was easy once upon a time  
But now my suspicions of you have multiplied  
And it's all because you lied

She stood up and paced instead. She looked out the window and spotted one of the guards Keenan left to watch her outside. She didn't think twice as she walked out and ran up to him. The guard instantly bowed to her.

"Is there something you need, Miss Asta?" he asked her.

"I need you to tell me the relationship between Donia and Keenan." She said. The guard immediately stiffened.

"It's turbulent at best. It's always been that was since she first became the Winter Girl." He said vaguely. Asta waved off the explanation easily.

"What else?" she asked. The guard's expression turned steely.

"I serve only to protect the king." The guard responded coolly. "His relationships are not mine to know or detail."

"I know that." She snapped. "Just…tell me if he would've walked away Donia the way he walked away from me just now. I know you heard us." The guard didn't say anything as he steadfastly looked away, ignoring her. Asta threw her hands up in frustration.

"Just say it!" she cried out. "Everyone knows the truth…just say it. For once, let me hear the truth." The guard looked back at her in shock at how blunt she was. Then he saw the slight shine in her eyes…and felt pity for her. She must have just realized the truth about Keenan's affections for the Winter Queen. The guard sighed. Asta has just become another victim of Keenan's cruel romantic cycle. _This won't be pretty,_ he thought before speaking.

"No." The guard answered reluctantly. Asta's heart shattered as the last string of hope she held on to crumbled.

"He would've stayed." Asta said.

"Yes." The guard answered. Asta nodded and chuckled bitterly.

"Of course he would have." Asta said, turning on her heels and walking back to the apartment.

I only give you a hard time  
'Cause I can't go on and pretend like  
I haven't tried to forget this  
But I'm much too full of resentment

She looked for the suitcases in the closet and immediately dragged them out to the bed. She opened it and immediately began to pack her things. She was reaching for the last of her clothes when her phone rang. _If this is Keenan…_she thought dangerously.

But it wasn't. It was her sister.

"Hey, girly!" Kristina greeted. "I thought you said you would call me once you got back? You should know that Miles misses you already." Kristina told her with a laugh and Asta vaguely heard her nephew in the background.

"Well, I'll be seeing him sooner you think." She said. "I'm leaving Keenan."

"What?!" Kristina exclaimed. "Hold up, where is all this coming from? Why are you leaving him? I thought you guys were doing good."

"We were and then I realized how I will never get out of the shadow of his ex because, despite the fact that it was me who brought him back to his court, he'll always put her first!" Asta yelled. She was breathing heavily by the time she was done. She was livid and volatile…and heartbroken.

Just can't seem to get over the way you hurt me  
Don't know how you gave another who didn't mean a thing  
The very thing you gave to me

"Ok, whoa," her sister said. "Calm down. Are you sure he's just not handling court stuff?" Kristina asked. "You should like you think he's cheating on you." Asta remained silent. "Is he cheating?"

"I don't know," Asta mumbled.

"What?"

"I said, I don't know. He's acting distant and weird and I don't know what's going on with him. And this whole thing with Donia is ridiculous! He doesn't fight for me the way he would fight for her. Even the guards said it."

"Well, you're not her, Asta. Did you ever think that maybe he's handling his relationship with you differently so the same thing doesn't happen?" Asta sighed.

"You didn't see it, Kris. You didn't see his face before he walked out the door. It's like…he just gave up on us. He doesn't care. Not anymore." Asta told her.

I thought I could forgive you and I know you've changed  
As much as I wanna trust you I know it ain't the same

"I still think you should talk it out with him." Kris said. "You don't know what's going on for sure so until you do, I suggest you take a walk to calm down and then _talk to him!"_

"Fine, I'll take a walk." Asta relented before hanging up. She sighed before grabbing her coat and heading out the door.

And it's all because you lied

Outside, it was dreary and grey, promising more rain. Asta stared at the wet ground, ignoring the ghost of a guard following her. She gritted her teeth, wishing they would just leave her alone. That would be a good thing if she weren't dating Keenan: no more guards.

Asta frowned at the thought of actually leaving now that her anger was wearing off. Did she really want to give up on them? Yes, he was defending Donia but was she reading too much into it? It's not like he ran off with her. And as long as he's king, they're going to have to deal with her. _Maybe I am throwing this way out of proportion._ Asta thought. Kris was right; she needed to actually talk to Keenan before she did anything. He didn't deserve to be walked out on. He had been good to her and, despite her suspicions, never given her a reason not to trust him…

I only give you a hard time  
'Cause I can't go on and pretend like  
I haven't tried to forget this  
But I'm much too full of resentment

"And then he said, 'I let you have your life. I let you move on…now I have to do the same. Without you.' And then he left her in the rain and walked off with that other girl!"

"Keenan said that to the Winter Queen? He would never!" Asta paused as she her the whispers nearby. She spotted two faeries in the alleyway she was passing. She pressed her back against the walk, suddenly curious. Why were they talking about them? But then she realized that Keenan is a king. Of course they will be some gossip. This is old news. But just as she was about to walk away, she heard the other one speak.

"But Keenan was just with Donia a few nights ago." Asta froze. A few nights ago? As far as Asta knew, they had stopped meeting at the coffee shop.

"What? You can't be serious."

"Yes! They were at some mortal club in town." Asta's eyes widened. _A club?_! She thought frantically.

"What were they doing?"

"They were dancing at first but then they kissed. They almost set off the fire alarms with all the steam the were making."

"Well, I guess we know what they did after dancing…" One faerie said suggestively before they both laughed. Asta frowned as a conversation from another time came to her mind.

"_You know, we should go dancing when you get back." He said._

"_Yes," she agreed enthusiastically. He chuckled a little. "And you know what always happens after dancing…" she trailed off in a sultry tone. Keenan licked his lip subconsciously. _

"_Oh I know. But you might have to remind me of all the details..."_

Asta gritted her teeth as pain and denial shot through her. She felt her mind spinning. _This can't be true. They're just gossiping. This cannot be happening…Keenan, why?_

I may never understand why  
I'm doing the best that I can and I  
I tried and I tried to forget this

"But it makes me wonder about that girl he was with."

"Oh you mean his distraction?" The other said. Asta clinched her hands into fists. "Please, I'm surprised she lasted this long. She should've known he would run back to her as soon as she was gone. Keenan always runs back to Donia. Always."

Asta ran off before she could hear anymore.

I'm much too full of resentment8

She raced back to the apartment, forcing the door open before slamming it closed, almost breaking it. She took deeps breaths as anger burned inside of her. _It's not true,_ she thought. _It can't be._ But then she thought about it: the night she came home, when she thought she saw some faint bruises on him but dismissed it when he came out the bathroom. Then, his reluctance to leave the apartment afterwards, the confrontation with Donia yesterday, and the guilt she saw in his eyes this morning. Asta's stomach dropped and she couldn't hold back the tears. He cheated on her.

I'll always remember feeling like I was no good  
Like I couldn't do it for you like your mistress could  
And it's all because you lied

Asta sobbed as she gripped the kitchen counter. She remembered everything-how she helped him get back to normal, him meeting her sisters, when he first told her he loved her-and now it didn't matter. All the sacrifices she made came down to nothing more than a nice apartment in a distant city. All the guilt she felt about being petty, trying to chance and show him that she trusted him, it was useless. Even with the move and Donia being engaged, he still hasn't moved on.

She took a deep breath before pulling out her phone and calling her sister.

"Hello-"

"Is the spare room still open? I'm coming home." Asta said as she walked to the bedroom, shoving her clothes into her bag.

"You already talked to him?"

"No." Asta heard Kris sighed.

"Asta, you can't just jump to conclusions. You have to talk to-"

"There's nothing to talk about." Asta cut off. "He cheated on me. With her."

Loved you more than ever  
More than my own life  
The best part of me I gave you  
It was sacrificed

Keenan walked in, ready to endure another argument with Asta, when he saw her walking out with a duffle bag. She dropped it on the ground before walking back to their room. He watched as she carried a packed suitcase out with her and began to take some of their stuff off the coffee table.

"Asta," he said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving you." She told him blankly.

And it's all because you lied

He felt shell-shocked at the words. _What?_ He thought as he noticed the tense expression on her face and how tight her jaw was locked. And strangely…he felt eerily calm.

"Wait…what?" He asked, not sure how to react.

"I'm done with you." She said, her anger seeping into her tone. "I'm not going to sit here and fight with you about something you clearly don't want to change. I thought maybe you would change since you 'love' me." She spat bitterly before zipping the bag closed and heaving it over her shoulder. "But you don't and I'm not going to sit here and beg for you to love me. I'm not that girl. You know that."

I only give you a hard time  
'Cause I can't go on and pretend like

"Hold up," He said, grabbing the strap of her bag to stop her. "Let's just talk about-" He stopped as she spun to look at him for the first time since he came in. Her eyes were livid and the stars on her skin spinning dangerously until they were blurs.

"Talk about what? How you cheated and didn't have the nerve to tell me but have to hear it from someone else?!" She exclaimed. Keenan winced at the words but didn't back down. She was bound to find out sooner or later. "Or talk about how when she first came to town and we argued for hours about how I should trust you? How her being here shouldn't matter to me because you loved me now and that I came first and how, in the end, it was nothing more than a lie." She shook her head. "There's nothing to talk about."

I tried and I tried to forget this  
But I'm too damn full of resentment

"Asta-"

"Do you love me?" She demanded.

"Yes." Keenan answered automatically.

"More than her?" She asked, her voice breaking against her will. Keenan looked away guiltily. Asta fought back the tears that threatened to overcome her. Here was her truth. Any hope that Asta had of her being wrong vanished. She had been exactly what that faerie said she was: a distraction from Donia. And she couldn't take it anymore.

I know she was attractive but I was here first  
Been ridin' with you for six years why did I deserve  
To be treated this way by you, you

I know your probably thinking what's up with me  
I been crying for too long what did you do to me

"You still love her." Asta said. "You _never_ stopped…and I'm tired of competing with her." Keenan let go of her bag, the words slapping him in the face. Asta didn't look back as she left, tears streaming down her face and she wondered if they would ever stop falling. _Stop crying, Asta, you're stronger than this_, she thought. But she couldn't stop. It hurt too much.

I used to be so strong but now you took my soul

I'm crying can't stop crying can't stop crying

The sky rumbled above her as she walked to the corner, where a cab waited for her. The driver put her bags in the trunk while Asta slumped in the back seat, wishing Keenan had told her the truth, how he wasn't truly happy with her. As much as she doubted it before, she knew he cared enough to not want to hurt her, but isn't that what happened anyway? She leaned back, biting her lip as she fought back the tears that threatened her.

You could've told me that you wasn't happy  
I know you didn't wanna hurt me  
But look what you've done to me now

Asta stared at the sky and couldn't help but think of Donia and the jealous look she gave her the night before. Asta thought that it was her own jealousy getting the best of her but now she understood it, the pain of watching the person you love being with someone else. Even better, she understood the tortured look Donia had when Keenan left her.

I gotta look at her in her eyes and see she's had half of me

Because now it was her turn to be in the rain, wondering what now.

How could you lie

Back at the apartment, Keenan sat on the couch in the dark. He felt like he should've been surprised but wasn't. He wanted to feel sad, to feel like he lost someone. But instead, he didn't.

He felt nothing but a dull ache. He was tired and guilty but there was nothing to do. She was gone now and as much as he wished he could, he couldn't fight for Asta. He didn't love her enough. And that cruel thought made his heart hurt in a way he hadn't felt since Aislinn became Summer Queen. It hurt but was, unfortunately, very durable.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out. Aislinn was calling him. For a second he wondered if she felt his emotions, even miles away. He shook his head at the thought. It was probably court business.

"Hello," he answered.

"Keenan, hey!" She greeted. "I need you to attend a Winter Court event coming up. I would go but there are some security issues here and I need to stay."

"Are they serious?" Keenan asked concern, instantly stepping into his role as a king, his breakup forgotten.

"Nothing major but I want to stay around just in case they become serious." Aislinn explained. "I know you and Donia discussed a while ago that monarchs should make appearances at important events for each court and I promised her that I would go but I just don't feel comfortable leaving the court alone right now. It's next week at sunset, somewhere up north, I think. I know that might be a little cold for you right now but…" Keenan stopped listening after he heard Donia's name.

Every emotion he should have felt for Asta was spun towards Donia instead. He felt the lost of her ripping through him all over again and the cruel fact of how it was his fault this time more than any other. He knew she was still with her fiancé (his guards confirmed that this morning), meaning that their confrontation did exactly what he wanted it to do; take Donia out of his life. And she did, not missing a beat as she continued in hers.

Only now was he beginning to regret the decision.  
Keenan shook the thoughts away before focusing on his queen. He couldn't think of Donia right now or what it would mean for him to see her again. He had to think of his court.

"I'll be there." He reassured Aislinn before hanging up and listening to the silence around him.


	23. Nevertheless (I'm In Love With You)

**A/N: **Hello faithful readers! I came across this song a few days ago and loved this version of the song. However, technically, it hasn't been released yet. It'll be out and probably on youtube this tuesday. There are downloading sites that have it (not that I'm encouraging...per say) and for you jazz fans out there, the Dean Martin version should work with it as well. As usual DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot.

Enjoy!

* * *

Nevertheless (I'm In Love With You)

_By Michael Buble (Feat. The Puppini Sisters)_

_2 weeks later…_

In comparison to the Summer Court, the revelry was somber. Yet, Keenan couldn't help but admire it. All around him, ice reigned in ways that made him ache, creating beautiful arches and snow sculptures that shifted slowly throughout the night. A snowy field stretched out in front of him where Donia's fey celebrated the last of their winter. It wasn't loud and uncontrolled with constant sambas like he had grown accustom to. Instead, it was quiet and the dances were waltzes. He would've once called it understated but now he calls it peaceful. It was amazing to him.

And the peaceful atmosphere helped calm his unsteady heart…until he would look at her.

Donia was regal as she sat on her ice throne, overseeing her court with a small smile. She didn't dance more than twice, a waltz with Evan and a group dance that began the revelry, although it would be mistaken as a mini blizzard to humans if they could see it. Though she didn't move much, she seemed content on her throne. She wore a gown with layers of pale blues petticoats, diamonds adorning her along with icy pearls. Her white hair was down, tumbling past her shoulder in perfect curls. Her eyes were frost filled and an icy rime, like frost on a tree.

Keenan tried not to stare at her but it was a painful thing when she commanded his attention so forcefully. So whenever he wasn't preoccupied with watching the winter fey, too dangerous to them to truly participate, he would watch her and marvel. He had never seen Donia like this. He wanted nothing more to join her on her dais and stand by her side. _I would stay there forever if I could,_ he thought with a jolt.

He shook his head and walked around the revelry but noticed that most of the faeries were starting to leave. Keenan looked around in bewilderment until he saw the sky. It was starting to become lighter. Morning was almost here. He let out a sigh. He would have to go back to his silent home soon.

"Not what you expected, I'm guessing." Someone said behind him, the same someone he's been watching all night but who never said a word to. Her only acknowledgment of him was a nod when he first came. He tensed before closing his eyes, trying to prepare himself to see her. He took a deep breath and turned around as he opened his eyes.

He wasn't prepared.

She was stunning with her blood red lips and crystalline eyes with her bare feet touch the ground. Her stare was all consuming and intense, almost bringing him to his knees. At that moment, she could've asked him to rip his heart out and give it to her and he would've done it without hesitation.

Donia was no different. Her heart begged to jump out of her chest and for the first few seconds, she had to stop herself from going to him. It was a familiar feeling but still new somehow and she almost sighed. After her talk with Aquil, the weight loving Keenan had was lighter but it wasn't gone. She still loved him. _And I still find myself trying not to run to you._

"It's not exactly the wild party the Summer King and his court are known for." She continued, her icy breath lingering in the air. Keenan unconsciously took a step towards her.

"It wasn't." He said. "But I didn't mind that fact. I enjoyed myself tonight." _More than I should_, he thought. Donia looked at him curiously.

"It's strange to see you this way." She told him. "When Aislinn first told me she couldn't make it, I was worried. With everything that's happened between us…I forgot that you could be so…diplomatic." He almost winced at the last memory he had of her before today. Was it only four weeks ago they were friends? That they shared their first kiss in years? It was a surreal realization.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." He said, his eyes shining with regret but she didn't move any closer to her. Donia frowned at his distance but nodded in understanding. She knew why he didn't come any closer to her from her but it still stung all the same.

As much as she wanted to, she couldn't undo all the years that made her care so much about him. She just had to deal with them, starting with tonight. She sighed as she felt her heart race under his stare. _But some things never change,_ she thought.

"Have to admit, it was shorter than I thought it would be." Keenan said, breaking their silence. Donia nodded towards the horizon.

"The sun's coming up." She said as she began to walk through the once-pristine field. "With spring coming, they try not to linger."

"Ah," Keenan replied, keeping up with her. They walked in silence, almost reminiscent of their walk through the park when he first held her hand. _To think that holding her hand started this whole mess,_ Keenan thought, consciously keeping his hands to himself. He looked up and chuckled. Donia turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm surprised you went with a faery band. I thought you hated faery music." He said, nodding to the band nearby.

"They insisted but I don't hate faery music." She said. "I just prefer mortal music."

"Why?" Keenan asked. Donia slowed to stop and looked at him.

"Because I know it's real." Donia told him. Keenan wanted to look away in guilt but kept her gaze instead. If only…but it was too late for that. Donia saw the too late apologizes in Keenan's eyes and wondered when was the last time they were in a good place. _Before I told him about my engagement,_ she reminded herself, _and then everything went downhill as they always do. _

"I'm surprise you didn't take advantage of the music like you usually do." Donia said, breaking their silence while trying to lighten the mood.

"Well there was only one faerie that could endure my touch and she wasn't dancing much herself. I don't really think she likes me." He answered, looking at her with a small smile. Donia, for some reason, couldn't help but laugh at this. _He really does underestimate my feelings for him,_ she thought. She shook her head before looking back at the band. They were looking around, seeming lost.

"It seems like they're looking for someone to play for." She commented. Keenan followed her gaze.

"Well, we shouldn't disappoint." He said before bowing to her and holding out his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

He frowned as thought about the last time she was in his arms. "It's…okay if you say no. I'll understand." Donia stared at him, her personal temptation. It was a daunting thought, touching Keenan again but she was tired of being afraid of him, of holding him, of being around him. _We may not be friends…but he's not my enemy,_ she thought before slipping her hand in his.

"Of course you would." She said. He looked at her in shock before smiling. He wanted to kiss her hand but he stopped himself. Despite his single status, he didn't want to give her another reason to cross the lines again. Instead, he led her to the middle of the field.

"One more song." Keenan said to the band. They all smiled, eager to perform again.

"Any request?" The lead singer asked. Keenan turned to Donia. It was her revelry; it's only fitting for her to choice the song for the last dance. She thought for a moment before smiling.

"A mortal song." She said. "Something smooth. Soothing." The singer nodded before turning to his band. Donia let out a gust of wind over the field and the snow became perfect again, just as the band began to play the first few notes of the song. Keenan placed his hand on her hip automatically and pulled her to him, leading her into a waltz.

They moved together with a grace that would put all mortals and most faeries to shame. They glided effortlessly, shining despite the low morning light. It was almost like yin and yang; Keenan pushed while Donia pulled and reversing, their elements complimenting each other instead of clashing. There were no awkward pauses or uncertainty as they moved across the field. They were each other's best dance partners.

Maybe I'm right and maybe I'm wrong,

Donia giggled as Keenan led her into another turn. Keenan raised an eyebrow, asking a silent "what?"

"Always so fancy," She commented as her hand returned to his shoulder. "You can never just sway."

"I can." He said, slowing them down.

"No, you spin." She corrected. "I'm starting to think it's a Summer Court thing." Keenan raised an eyebrow at her before slowing even more until he wasn't moving in an outright circle but side-to-side instead.

Well maybe I'm weak and maybe I'm strong.

"Is this better?" He asked. Donia smiled at him.

"Perfect." She said. Keenan's heart flipped at the sight. His jaw slackened for a moment before he caught himself. He held back a sigh as he forced himself not to pull her closer, his arms aching for her to be closer.

But nevertheless I'm in love with you.

(Nevertheless, I'm in love with you)

Donia looked at him curiously as he turned his gaze away from her. Then she heard his heart beating and understood. How hard it was for him to hold her like this? So close but so far away…she listened to the band for a moment and noticed that they had smoothly transitioned into another song.

"It seems like the band doesn't want to stop." She commented

"Well some things, like music, seem too beautiful to end." Keenan said quietly. _Or us,_ Donia substituted silently. She nodded before moving closer to him.

"But it has to end." She responded quietly. "As beautiful as it is, it has to stop some time."

Now maybe I'll win and maybe I'll lose,  
Well, maybe I'm in for crying the blues.

"Then why don't you tell them to?" Keenan asked. She looked away from him, leaning her head on his chest.

"Because I don't want it to." She whispered before pulling away. "But it has to. No matter how often I wish it never did."

But nevertheless I'm in love with you.

"It's funny how things work out that way." Keenan said. Donia shrugged.

"Funny," She said. "Or sad." Keenan nodded but cracked a small, sad smile.

"You can still enjoy the song, right?" He said. Donia's gaze softened. It was so hard for him to let go of her. But she wasn't much better. She may say the goodbye but she can't remember a time she truly meant it. Was there a way to be happy with Keenan even if they weren't together? Would there ever be a time when she could enjoy just the memory of him?

Somehow I know at a glance the terrible chances I'm taking

Fine at the start that left with a heart that is breaking.

"One can hope." She answered before smirking. "Very clever way to say everything you wanted to say, your highness."

"Well, it's not everything I wanted to say but I think it's close enough." He said, his smile playful but his eyes serious. "For now."

"Still maybe we should talk out everything. I mean, last time…" She bit her lip nervously. If they had been more honest about their feelings in the first place, things would've been different. She could've distanced herself from him, maybe even moved her court away. They could've handled their alliance more responsibly. Or…Donia didn't think about the other glaringly obvious alternative. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not. And besides, it wasn't possible anymore.

Maybe I'll live a life of regret,

And maybe I'll give so much more than I get,

But nevertheless I'm in love with you.

"We could have one last meeting." Keenan suggested. "Lay out the final details. Get everything off our chest. 'One for the road,' as they say."

"Sounds appropriate." Donia responded before chuckling. "Look at us finally being responsible." Keenan feigned a sigh.

"It was bound to happen eventually. We're so boring now." Donia giggled and he smirked. "But for the grand finale." He swung Donia in his arms and spun around. Donia closed her eyes, letting her head fall back, and laughed louder than she could remember in a long time. At that moment in Keenan's arms, she felt like she was flying and she felt free.

Somehow I know at a glance the terrible chances I'm taking

Eventually, as the last few bars of the song winded down, he slowed down until he was still. Her face was inches from his as he slowly lowered her to the ground. The playful charmer she had seen a moment ago slipped away from his face and she saw the true pain in his eyes. This was her Keenan. Her beautiful, tortured, and untouchable Keenan…

Fine at the start but then left with a heart that is breaking

"Don't say you don't you love me." He begged her quietly. She gave him a bittersweet smile. Were they possible for her to say? Not even on the days she hated Keenan did she think she could say those words. She doubted if she ever could. _Always underestimating my feelings for him_, she thought as she placed a gentle hand on his face.

Maybe I'll live a life of regret  
And maybe I'll give much more than I get

"I could never say that." She told him, the sincerity shining in her eyes. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, letting a frosty sigh graze his skin. "Goodnight Keenan." She whispered. She stepped out of his arms and walked across the field into the forest that led to her home, retracting the ice from the ground as she went. Vaguely, he noticed the musician had finally fallen silent.

But nevertheless I'm in love with you.

It was ironic for Keenan to watch her walk away. All around him, flowers bloomed and birds sang while the sun rose behind him. It was spring, a new day, a new beginning. Yet, it felt wrong. It felt like it should be the dead of winter, an ending.

Because Donia wasn't simply telling him goodnight. In a way, she was already saying goodbye.

(I'm in love with you…)


	24. I Wish You Love

**A/N: **This is a sad one...sigh.

* * *

I Wish You Love

_By Nat "King" Cole_

_3 weeks later…_

Donia entered the coffee house with a calm mood for the first time in weeks. After that night with Aquil and the upcoming closure with Keenan, she was finally sure about her engagement. While she knew it wasn't going to be easy, she knew they could make it if they wanted to. She would be by Aquil's side until his last breath. Even knowing she would face Keenan in less than a minute for the last of their coffee meetings, she couldn't help but feel…happy.

The feeling strayed, however, as she saw the expression on Keenan's face. He stared out the window with a blank expression, two coffee cups sitting in front of him (one regular, one ice). Donia softly touched his shoulder. Keenan jumped slightly before looking up at her.

"Oh, hey, Don." He told her quietly. He looked down at his coffee.

"What's wrong?" Donia asked him, her concern clear in her voice. He shook his head before looking up at her with a small smile.

"Nothing of importance." He said. "We should start since this is our last meeting before your wedding, right?" Donia watched his face carefully. Something was clearly bothering him. But as much as she wanted to pry, it might be better if she didn't. This was their last meeting and they had _a lot _to talk about. If it needed to be said, he would say it.

"Right." She agreed before taking a deep breath. "So let's get started."

They talked for hours. First they discussed the final details of the treaty before sealing it. There was a triumphant moment for both of them, the realization that they finally succeeded in their original goal. Balance between their courts…then it was time for them to balance themselves.

They told each other everything. Age-old secrets, thoughts, feelings—they didn't hold back from each other. There was both shock and surprise during the confessions and a few good laughs on both ends. It was relieving, nostalgic, and heartbreaking all at the same time but Donia could felt like she was finally at peace with their relationship.

Except for the dark look that still haunted him. That bothered her throughout the entire conversation.

"Okay, Keenan, what is it? Why are you upset? And don't say 'it's nothing' or 'don't worry.' Tell me what's wrong." Donia pleaded. Keenan sighed before meeting her gaze. She could see the sun setting in his eyes, leaving only a dark void.

"I was thinking about Asta," He told her. "She, um…she left a few weeks ago." Donia's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked in disbelief, "But…I didn't hear anything and everything seemed like it was going so well…"

"It _looked_ like it was going well," Keenan said. "We were really a disaster on the edge. I saw it coming, I just…I didn't think it would happen so quickly. I didn't want to tell you that night we danced because I didn't want you to think I was trying to take you away from Aquil or anything like that…" Donia put her hand over Keenan's, stopping his rambling. Keenan held back the sigh that her touch brought him. _You still love her! You've never stopped. And I'm tired of competing with her._ Keenan shook his head at Asta's words. How could they still be true? Keenan stared at the engagement ring on Donia's finger, feeling his already broken heart break further.

"What happened?" Donia asked him. He stared at her engagement ring, the beauty of it mocking him. He shrugged at her question.

"We just…had a problem we couldn't work out." He told her quietly.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked him softly. He nodded, looking up at her.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." He told her. She smiled at him. He returned it weakly. Donia pulled her hand away and leaned back in her chair. Keenan fought the frown that threatened to appear at the absence of her touch.

"I must admit," Donia said, "I was always jealous of the stars on her skin. They were really pretty." Keenan thought about this for a second. Then it came to him, making his eyes sparkle with the idea.

"You don't get burned by sunlight like you use to, right?" he asked her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Right…" She said warily. He smiled.

"Scoot over." She gave him a confused look as she moved into the sunlight. Soon she saw light in her shadow. She looked down at her arms and saw the sunlight shining off of the ice that clung to her skin, shimmering like never before. She laughed softly before looking at him.

"Look just like her. Well, almost." He said.

"She's more beautiful?" Donia asked in a light tone although she hoped she was wrong. Keenan shook his head.

"You are." He told her. His eyes sparkled as he stared at her, starting to daydream. Thoughts of sunlit afternoons with her ran though his mind. They could go anywhere now. He started thinking about all the things they could do as Donia brushed her hair out of her face with her left hand, in reaction to the compliment. The diamond engagement ring sparkled in the light, bringing Keenan back to the cruel reality. It could never happen.

She's not his anymore.

Goodbye

No use leading with our chins

Donia looked behind him and a wide smile broke out on her face. Keenan looked behind him and saw the one person he dreaded seeing since Donia first got to New York. Aquil waved at her, motioning to his watch. Donia made a face of realization.

"Oh, I forgot." Donia said. "Aquil and I have to meeting with the court about the wedding...they're so excited. They're acting like my wedding planners." She chuckled, looking down at her ring. Keenan kept his composure as she looked back at him. "I'm sorry, Keenan. I mean I could probably stay for a few more minutes if you need to talk-"

"No," Keenan said, cutting her off.

This is where our story ends

Donia stared at him for a moment and he gave her a smile. "It's okay. You go ahead. Although, it would be fun to see Cwenhild in action." She laughed before throwing her hands up.

"Alright, you win." She said as she stood up. She bit her lip nervously before asking a question. "Are you coming to the wedding? I know with everything that has happened you probably changed your mind-"

"I'll be there. First row, remember?" He told her. Donia's shoulder's relaxed and she nodded. He gave her a more encouraging smile, motioning behind him. "Go." He told her. She placed her hand over his once again.

Never lovers, ever friends

"It'll be okay, Keenan." She told him. She kissed quickly on the side of his temple. She gave him one last smile before jogging to meet her fiancé. Keenan watched as Aquil circled his arms around her waist and kissed her lips sweetly. Keenan didn't fight the pain he felt at the sight. He couldn't. He tortured himself into watching Donia smile and lean on him. She wrapped her arm around him as they started to walk away. She turned back to him one time. She almost gasped at the raw pain she saw in Keenan's face. She only saw it for a second before he disappeared from her sight. She frowned before reluctantly turning away.

Goodbye,

Let our hearts call it a day

Later that night, Keenan was in his apartment looking over the wedding invitation his guards gave him. He thought long and hard about what he should bring to it. Nothing gaudy or extra expensive; she liked simplicity. But it was her wedding so he couldn't be _too_ simple. He looked over the looping letters once more. They blurred in front of him until they became one big looping clump. He sighed before stepping away from the table. He fell back on his bed, feeling no more accomplished then he was at the beginning with the same question: what did he want to give Donia? What should he say?

_Start right back at the beginning,_ he thought tiredly as he drifted off…

But before you walk away  
I sincerely want to say

"_Keenan!" Donia exclaimed. His eyes snapped towards her voice. She was smiling at him. He looked around and noticed he wasn't in his room. He was on the boardwalk where he first met Donia, who was rushing towards him, throwing her arms around him. Keenan was stunned but soon hugged back. As he pulled back from her spontaneous hug, he felt another wave of shock. She was young and bold and grinning._

_And human._

"_Come on," she said. "I have to show something." She grabbed his hand and led him through the most beautiful garden he's ever seen. Wild flowers bloomed all around them while bluebirds sang in the trees. He was in awe. How was this possible? He looked at Donia, who was staring at him. _

I wish you bluebirds in the spring  
To give your heart a song to sing

_She grabbed his hand and kissed his check sweetly._

"_Donia-"_

"_Shh…" she said shyly. "Don't spoil it." Keenan chuckled, finally relaxing. How could not? She made it so easy to forget everything else. _It seems so easy_, he thought as she led him to a glassy meadow._

And then a kiss,

but more than this  
I wish you love

_She tugged his hand, making him sit next to her under the shade of a tree nearby. She laid her head on his chest, sighing contently and closed her eyes. Keenan looked down at her. He stroked her face lightly and a small smile came to her face. This was the girl he fell in love with. _And haven't been able to fall out of love with since,_ he thought. She opened her eyes to him and her gaze immediately trapped Keenan. He was mesmerized by how blue they were. He started to lean down when he heard Donia laugh softly._

And in July a lemonade  
To cool you in some leafy glade

"_Race you," she whispered. Before Keenan could react she was up and running. Keenan followed her, catching her easily. But instead of pulling away, Donia gripped his hand tighter and ran beside him._

_They twirled through it, laughing and as happy as they've ever been. But as they continued through it something started to change. The colors started to fade and an icy sheen started to creep onto her skin. Keenan started to feel Donia's happiness fade as well as she held his hand. Keenan felt desperate as he saw her smile fade. He wished that there were something-_anything_-he could do to make her happy again. _

I wish you health  
But more than wealth

_He suddenly saw her smile brightly again. He smiled as he followed her gaze. His smile faded instantly and stopped as he saw Aquil looking at Donia. Waiting for her. Donia tugged at his hand but he tightened it. She looked at him desperately, all smiles gone. She pulled against him with a pleading look._

I wish you love

"_Let go, Keenan," she told him. "Just let me go."_

_Keenan closed his eyes, holding her tight against him. He could feel her hugging him back but it was reluctant. She was tired and didn't want to be there anymore. _This was a fool's dream,_ he thought. He wasn't sure how long he held her but he slowly loosened his grip. He opened his eyes, golden tears falling from them as he reluctantly nodded._

"_Okay." He agreed reluctantly. Donia looked at him in shock._

My breaking heart and I agree  
That you and I could never be

"_You'll let me go?" She said. His throat was tight with tears so all he could do was nod. Donia beamed at him. "Thank you." She stepped out of his arms, snow falling around them as she did, and she started to run towards Aquil. About halfway there, she suddenly stopped and turned back to Keenan. She stood in front of him._

So with my best  
My very best

"_You don't have to watch me walk away, Keenan." She said. Keenan tilted his head in confusions._

"_What…" She smiled as she stepped closer to him so they were toe-to-toe. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. His gaze automatically flickered between her eyes and her lips. He felt his eyes starting to close but stopped, knowing what would happen if her did. Donia chuckled._

"_Close your eyes, Keenan." She whispered. "Close your eyes…" _

I set you free

Keenan woke up, his heart racing. He bolted upright, breathing hard. He looked around. He was at his apartment. It was just a dream. None of that truly happened. He was back to the real world where Asta was gone and his queen was in Huntsdale. And Donia was still getting married. The reality anchored Keenan, calming his heart down but Donia's words stayed in his head._ You don't have to watch me walk away…close your eyes, Keenan._ Keenan sighed in frustration as the truth settled in his mind. There was only one thing left to do.

He got up from his bed and picked up his phone. He dialed and waited, a small part of him hoping she would pick up. Soon the answering machine came on as he expected. He took a deep breath before speaking with a bittersweet smile.

"Hey, Don. I know you're probably asleep. I hope that I'm not disturbing any great dream you're having right now. I just thought that I should tell you that I'm not going to your wedding. Yesterday…might actually be the last time you see me in a while. Because I still have one secret that I've kept from you.

I wish you shelter from the storm

"I want you to be happy. But more than anything, I wish it were with me. More than my court, my queen…I want to be by your side as your partner. I want to be loved by you. But you found someone else to do that for you and I don't blame you. I can't even hate him because I see the way he makes you smile. You looks look so happy and I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy…even if it means removing me from your life.

A cozy fire to keep you warm

"Like I said, I love you. And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you anymore. I will ruin you if I stay. And I can't let that happen. I love you too much to do that…goodbye, Donia."

Keenan pressed the end button with tears streaming down his face, hoping he did the right thing and the pain that he caused himself would be worth it.

But most of all

When snowflakes fall

"…_I will ruin you if I stay. And I can't let that happen. I love you too much to do that…goodbye, Donia_." Donia stood over here answering machine as Keenan's voice echoed in her apartment. A couple of tears escaped her eyes as she listened to his final words.

"End of new message." The voicemail announced. "To save message, press 2. To delete this message press 3…"

Donia stood there frozen, no longer sure what to do.

I wish you love


	25. Back To You

**A/N: **It's winding down! Only a couple more chapters left. Just want to say this song is short so it's gonna be pretty spaced out in the chapter but I hope you like it either way.

Enjoy! =)

* * *

Back To You

_By John Mayer_

_Two days later…_

This was a bad idea.

Donia knew it as she raced up the stairs of the building. _He couldn't be gone. _She thought. _After everything we've been through, he would leave more than just a voicemail to tell me he was gone, right? _But rarely was Cwenhild ever wrong about her information. Donia was practically leaping up the stairs as more and more thoughts started to enter in her mind, thinking about all the facts.

Keenan came here to be closer to his court and be with Asta. He stayed so long because of the treaty and meetings with her. Now, the treaty was pretty much done, only waiting on Aislinn's signature so it can be copied. And Asta was gone, back to California with her sisters. Keenan had no reason to stay. _He has me! _But she was getting married. Why would he stay and torture himself? But even knowing all this, she couldn't wrap her mind around it. Why would he leave without looking her in the eye and saying it?

She shoved the stolen key in the door to his apartment. _Please let him be here, _she chanted as she turned the knob. _Please, please be here._ She stepped inside and immediately stopped. The apartment was too quiet. She walked through the house, finding no one there. _He could be visiting his court, especially during this time of the year, _she reminded herself_._ But as she looked for any possible sign that he still live there, she came up empty.

One thing that never changed about Keenan was that he was never good at saying goodbye, at least not to her.

And she knew he wasn't coming back this time.

* * *

Keenan watched as Donia entered the apartment from the shadows across the street. He knew she would come to see if he was really gone but a part of him wasn't sure, wished she wouldn't. It meant that it mattered if he left. And if it mattered…Keenan stopped the thoughts in their tracks.

Back to you  
It always comes around  
Back to you

More than anything, he wanted to stay so she could find him so he could explain why he should leave. But he knew that if he saw her, if she walked towards him and demanded why, he wouldn't remember why. He would just stare in her eyes until he convinced himself to stay, holding on to a glimmer of hope that wasn't there. No, he couldn't go back down this road. So he entered the alley instead and ran off, letting his mind wander.

I tried to forget you  
I tried to stay away  
But it's too late

Strangely enough, he thought about her wedding. He wondered how crazy Cwenhild was making her and what her dress looked like. He wondered if she would wear that red lipstick she wore during Solstice. He hoped not, despite how tempting it made her look. He sighed before slowing down.

Over you  
I'm never over  
Over you

He wondered if he would ever be over Donia. Maybe in a decade or a century, he would find someone else. He did fall in love with Asta. He just couldn't stay in love with her, not like Donia. And he couldn't make Donia stay with him. He smiled bitterly. If falling in love is so easy, why is it so hard to stay there?

Something about you  
It's just the way you move  
The way you move me

Keenan finally stopped and looked around him. A jolt went through him as he saw the edge of a park a block away. He walked cautiously towards it, the sound of his court filling his ears. Drums, laughter, and water were soon wrapped around him as he stepped on the grass. The summer court was dancing around him, spinning and smiling, until they spotted him. Then everything froze, falling silently instantly. He didn't pay attention to this but instead, the woman right in the middle of it all caught in mid-laugh even as the music died. She turned to see what changed the mood when she spotted Keenan.

I'm so good at forgetting  
And I quit ever game I play

It seemed like everyone was holding his or her breath, waiting for her to speak. Keenan wondered how Aislinn would react to his unexpected visit as she stood and walked up to him.

"My ever elusive king," Aislinn greeted. Keenan opened his mouth to apologize but she smiled, the sunlight in her skin glowing bright. "You were almost late." She gathered him into a hug, holding him tight. He returned it, her touch soothing him as her sunlight fed into his. But what did she mean he was almost late? He pulled back and saw the sun pendant around her neck. Then it hit him: tomorrow was Summer Solstice.

"Welcome back." Aislinn told him before leading him inside.

But forgive me, love

I can't turn and walk away

This way

"I know it's not exactly a feast but I think that would be a little too formal for you." Keenan laughed as he bit into one of the apples on the table while Aislinn tried to steal a piece of pepperoni from his pizza. He slapped her hand away and she giggled.

"Yes, it's definitely not formal." He said. "And where did you get the pizza?"

"The little lions love doing stuff for me. Especially when Tavish isn't looking." Aislinn smirked as she sat back in her chair. They were enjoying dinner in Aislinn's office ("their" office now that he was here). The other fey were roaming in other parts of the loft, their energy heightened by Keenan's presence, but they gave the royal couple space to talk. _And are hoping for something more, _Keenan thought as he watched Aislinn play with sunlight.

"I forgot how heavy summer was." Aislinn commented. "When you're here, there's so much more…I forget the pull we have. It's so easy to ignore." Her hands hovered over his arm and he felt his skin tingle in anticipation. He flipped his hand over and she took it. Keenan's shoulders relaxed as she swung her legs into his lap. He let his finger trail over the sliver of skin between her shoes and the bottom of her jeans. He just couldn't stop touching her.

Back to you  
It always comes around  
Back to you

"Does Seth help you ignore it?" He asked, his voice lower than he expected it.

"Occasionally," She admitted. "But he tired of not know where me and him stand. Strangely enough, you weren't our only problem." Keenan chuckled. Aislinn looked at him, her eyes half-lidded from his touch. "What about you? Did Asta help you forget?" Keenan nodded.

"But she was of our court. It was easier that way." He told her as he stood, letting her legs fall to the ground. She turned towards him and he gripped the arms of the chair, leaning over her.

"Duly noted," She murmured. The air was thick with tension. Neither was use to being this close to their counterpart and with Summer Solstice less than 24 hours away, their thoughts were reckless.

I walk with your shadow  
I'm sleeping in my bed  
With your silhouette

But even with the lustful thoughts clouding his mind, he felt disconnected from it. He was always wary of the battle of being around Aislinn, of forgetting everything but her. But after being around Donia for the past year, he knew how to fight it so that it was nothing more than a random bur light tug. Yes, he felt the basic lust he always felt around her but it didn't control him anymore.

"By the way, I found this picture." Aislinn said, looking away from him and searching through one of the drawers. She pulled out a piece of paper, yellow from age. Keenan froze at the image. It was a drawing of him and Donia on a couch. He was holding her, almost desperately, trying to comfort her. Donia was looking away from him with one tear coming out of her eye.

Yeah…

Should have smiled in that picture  
If it's the last that I'll see of you

"That's you and Donia, right?" Aislinn asked tentatively. Keenan swallowed before nodding.

"Yes. She drew that years ago." He answered.

"Did she…help you forget?" Aislinn said quietly. Keenan sighed before shaking his head.

"Yes." He told her, his voice suddenly rough. "And no." He gave her a wan smile. "I'm going to turn in." Aislinn noted the lost look in his eyes before nodding.

"Goodnight." She said quietly. Keenan stroked her face gently before leaning towards her. She automatically turned her face into his palm. He couldn't help but lean in and kiss her sweetly. It wasn't like their other kisses, which were stolen or full of lust. This one was just…nice. Nice enough to forget his pain for one moment.

But only for a moment.

"Goodnight." He told her. He walked off to his room. That night as he was swept away in a dream where he tried to do everything he could to make Donia smile.

The next afternoon, Keenan went to Aislinn's room. It was busy with Summer Girls trying to help prep her for the revelry. He watched her for a moment as she went around the room, at ease with the chaos around her. She was beautiful.

Not for the first, Keenan wondered if he could be happy with Aislinn. She knew better than most what it was like not being with the one you love because of circumstance. She was the queen he searched for century after century. They were good friends. It could be easy to be more…Keenan shook his head. He knew it wouldn't be enough. They would be happy and take care of their court but it would never be enough or fair to either of them.

And with that, Keenan made up his mind.

He stepped into the room and sat behind Aislinn. She tilted her head curiously, trying to figure out why he looked so sad. This was one of the most important days of the year for their court. Usually nothing could bring him down on this day.

"Hey," Aislinn called. Keenan looked up and gave her a weak smile.

"Hello, my queen." He said formally. She raised an eyebrow at him before turning towards the Summer Girls. "Can we have the room please?" The girls nodded and walked out. Aislinn closed the door after them before turning back to Keenan.

"Okay, I know something's bothering you." She said, taking his hand. "So go ahead. Tell me."

He did. He told her everything.

It's the least that you  
Could not do

"So basically in the past two years, you got over Donia and then started a new relationship before going to New York and running into Donia, becoming her friend, which led to cheating on both ends only to have it blow up in your face, making Asta leave you and for Donia to still be engaged because you rejected her." Aislinn summarized. "That is a mouthful and I thought my love life was dramatic." Keenan laughed. Aislinn smiled. That the first genuine laugh she's heard from him in a while.

"I guess it's always been dramatic between me and Don." Keenan said. Then he shook his head. "I can't say that. We weren't always like this. We once had it so simple."

"Then you fell in love." Aislinn added, walking over to him. "Love's suppose to do that Keenan. It would be too easy if things were simple."

"Of course." He said with a bitter smile before looking down. "I've lived for almost a millennia and no fey or human has made me feel the way Donia does...how do you move on from pain like this?"

"You don't." Aislinn told him honestly. "You live with it until you teach yourself how to move on. But even then, I don't think you do. Not truly. With love like that, I don't think you're suppose to." Keenan sighed heavily, know that her words were true. But faerie longevity was a daunting thing when it came to pain, especially in matters of the heart.

"Hey," Aislinn coaxed gently, placing her hands on the side of his face, wiping away the tears she found there. She tilted his head up so that she could see his face. The hurt in his eyes ripped through Aislinn and for one brief moment she felt the full weight of his grief. It was heavier than she thought and overwhelming. She blinked as she steadied herself before frowning. She wished that there was a way for her to help him but she knew that wasn't her place.

Leave the light on  
I'll never give up on you

"It's going to be okay." She told him. "You never know what might happen. Life is unpredictable. And if it's really meant to be, you'll be around long enough to see it happen. If not..." She gave him a sad smile. "At least you don't have to wonder anymore." She kissed his forehead, gently massaging his shoulders.

Leave the light on  
For me too

She felt him relax under her and held him close for a moment, running her fingers through his hair before stepping back. She returned to the mirror, fixing some last minute details on her dress and picking out the last of her jewelry. She saw Keenan watching her in the mirror. He was smiling calmly. She raised an eyebrow at him, confused by the quick change of emotion.

For me too

"What?" She asked.

"You're going to make a great queen someday." He said. She paused, baffled by his words. She turned towards him.

"Wha-" She suddenly felt his lips on hers, not realizing that he had crossed the room in seconds.

For me too

Yeahhh

The kiss was scorching against her lips and he was so bright, he made her eyes hurt. His lips were open on hers and it felt like she was drowning in sunlight, which tasted like concentrated summer wine as it slid down her throat. Sounds of lazy days and oceans danced in her head while she felt grass growing under feet...it was too much. _Keenan, stop,_ she thought desperately, not able to pull away from him. But just before she could pass out from all the energy, Keenan fulfilled her mental request and let her go. She dropped to the ground breathing heavily, her head spinning. She looked down at her arms that were glowing brightly, brighter than they ever had. She felt pinpricks that she hadn't felt before then realized that those were the individual connections the court members had to her. She could feel them all.

Except one.

She looked up and saw Keenan. He no longer glowed, the sunlight sapped from his body. His hair was darker and suddenly, he stood a little more formal. But when he met her gaze, Aislinn couldn't help but gasp. His eyes were no longer sea green. They were a bright icy blue.

"Like I said, you'll make a great queen." He told her. Before Aislinn could respond, he was out the door. Seth came rushing in a few seconds after he left.

"Keenan called me and I heard you fall. He had you needed me. What happened?" He asked in concern. Aislinn looked at the door that Keenan left out off. She tried to make sense of all the pulsing energy running inside her. _You'll be a great queen...oh no. _

"I think...I think he just gave me the entire court." Aislinn said.

Keenan stared at the window of his former home. He could hear Aislinn frantically trying to figure out what to do next but Keenan knew exactly what would happen. She would call Tavish for help to get her through her first Solstice without him. Then after it was over and got some rest, she would seek him out so that he could be properly dismissed from the court. But Keenan didn't dread this. He was actually relieved. The weight of the Summer Court was finally off his shoulders. Now what?

Back to me  
I know that it comes  
Back to me

Keenan thought for a moment as he realized that for the first time in his life, he was truly alone. No court, no queen, no lover...he was all by himself in the world for once. He could do anything he wanted. So he decided to do another first. With no destination in mind, he put one foot in front of the other, walking away freely.

Doesn't it scare you  
Your will is not as strong  
As it used to be

* * *

_Donia looked around the snowy city curiously. It was cloudy and quiet, reminiscent on the way Huntsdale looked in the dead off winter. The buildings were tall and grey, like the ones in New York. But nobody was around._ Odd_, she thought when she spotted something moving from the corner of her eye. She spotted something in the corner of her eye. She turned and saw the silhouette of a man that was really familiar to her._

_"Aquil?" She said. The figure walked away as if it didn't hear her. "Aquil, wait!" She followed him as he turned the corner. Just as she turned, she saw him disappearing around another building. She chased the figured, not noticing until he was standing still in front of her that he had led her out the barren city. They were in a field with snow-covered trees, with a red fruit hanging from the branches._ Apples_?_ _She stared at the curiously for a moment before turning back to the person in front of her._

_"Aquil, what's going on?" She asked. Then she realized that the person's face was dark with a shadow. But she could tell he was smiling. And when he met her gaze, she was struck by the icy blue color._ _She smiled before jumping into his arms. _

_"Hey Don." He said. Donia hugged him tightly to her, feeling the comfort of the familiar embrace._

_"Hi Keenan."_

Donia jolted awake. She noticed a pain in her chest as if a small needle was piercing her. She put a hand over her chest and screwed her eyes shut, trying to breath. It disappeared after a while and she sighed and lay back down. She tried to figure out what it was before remembering that Cwenhild once told her it happens when faeries that are originally hers but belong to another court for a long time come back. Like something is sewing her renewed subjects to her. Donia rubbed her chest for a moment before realizing her phone was ringing. She picked it up and checked to see whom it was. Aislinn's name flashed on the screen. Donia looked at it curiously before answering.

"Yes, Aislinn?" Donia answered.

"I need you to visit me as soon as you can. Something has happened." She said almost frantically. Donia felt a light tremor run through her. She wasn't sure what it was but it couldn't be good. Donia threw off the covers and stared to get dressed.

"I'm on my way now. I'll be there in about an hour."

* * *

**A/N: **You know the craziest part about this chapter is that I had already had the idea of Keenan transferring his power to Aislinn through a kiss since I first thought of this story. Imagine my surprise when I say that it actually happened in Darkest Mercy. I guess great minds think alike =) Please review!


	26. Mess We've Made

**A/N:** One more chapter left after this! Now the song is from an artist that originated on 's not a big name (yet...maybe) but the song should be easy to find. Just type the title and you're set. Anyway, enjoy! =)

* * *

Mess We've Made

_By AJ Rafael & Tori Kelly_

_An hour later…_

"I don't believe it." Donia said as she sat across from the Summer Queen. She didn't believe it when Cwenhild told her this morning while she was rushing out the door nor on the drive over to confirm the truth for herself. _It's impossible,_ She thought. _Keenan couldn't…wouldn't…_she could even finish the thought. Aislinn sighed dejected in the strangely quiet room. Donia couldn't remember the last time she came and it had been this quiet _before_ she got there. If it wasn't for the plants and birds around the room, Donia would almost think she was still with her court.

"It's true." Aislinn told her. "Keenan left…for good." Aislinn held her palm up and created a small sun from the sunlight in the room. "He gave me full control of the court."

"I…I don't know what…how did this happen? Did he tell you why?" Donia asked incredulously. Aislinn shook her head helplessly.

"He just said, 'You'll make a great queen' before dismissing himself from the court. He gave up his power ten minutes before the summer solstice revelry." Aislinn said in disbelief. "I think this was his way of establishing me as the _sole_ summer regent. What better time that the biggest holiday for our—my—" She stopped and sighed. "_My _court…I'm still trying to get use to it." Donia nodded in understanding. Being a sole regent wasn't easy.

"…Is he okay?" Donia asked tentatively.

"Yes," Aislinn answered. "He visited a few hours ago once the revelry was over…well, I had my guards hunt him down and bring him here." Aislinn said with a small smile before turning serious. "I offered him protection and shelter should he need it but he said he was fine." Aislinn smiled but it was bittersweet. "It's funny. I had forgotten about his mixed heritage until I saw him. Only a couple of hours and he had changed completely. He's…calmer now. More at peace with himself. He's eyes are different too. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I would say he's part of your court now…" Aislinn mused. Donia paused, looking at her in shock. _My court?_ For a moment, Donia felt like she was free falling for a moment. She would've gasped if she had any air left in her body. Aislinn saw her expression and realized what she had just said.

"Oh no, I—I'm sorry. I spoke out of turn." Aislinn said, backtracking. "I didn't mean-"

"It's fine." Donia cut off, reigning in her surprise. "I understand what you mean…he's changed." Aislinn smiled apologetically before nodding. A lull of silence fell between them.

"With all the changes lately," Aislinn started hesitantly. "It seems like everything is starting to fall into place, don't you think?"

"It would appear so." Donia said quietly, halfway caught in her own thoughts.

"Let's hope this peace last longer than Beira's winter." Aislinn said teasingly. Donia chuckled, sparing the Summer Queen a genuine smile.

"Let's." She agreed, taking a sip of her drink while her thoughts swirled in her head.

* * *

Donia walked out of the house in a daze. Her mind felt like it was racing and blank all at the same time. There were so many questions…she was sure she never felt shock until today. She looked to her right and noticed Evan following a few yards away. She motioned for him to come over to her.

"Yes, my queen?" He greeted, holding out his arm for her to take. She did gratefully, finding that he was the one stable person she could count on right now.

"He's…changed, Evan." Donia said. "He's not Summer King anymore."

I'd been so strong for so long  
I could handle everything

"So Cwenhild has told me." Evan replied.

"I…I don't know…what does this mean?" She asked. "First he leaves New York then he leaves his court. Now Aislinn says it's possible he's part of…" She couldn't even say it. Donia shook her head. "What was he thinking? Why would he do this?" Evan was quiet for a long moment.

"I spoke to Tavish while you were meeting with the queen." He confessed quietly. Donia looked at him sharply, her eyes wide with shock. He smiled at her sheepishly. "Forgive me. I now it may seem disloyal to inquire but I've known Keenan since he was born…"

"There is nothing that needs to be forgiven." Donia reassured him. "What did Tavish say?"

"He said that this was a decision Keenan has been contemplating for a while. Being king…it didn't suit him anymore. He needed to be free of the obligation. He needed to be happy." Evan told her. Donia nodded, realizing how true it was. Keenan was a good king but it almost seemed too easy for him to be away from his court, only coming back for the solstice revelries. She thought is was to get away from Aislinn but maybe there was more to it than she thought.

"What are you thinking?" Evan asked.

"I'm trying to figure out when it all changed. And whether or not it has to do with…you know." Evan nodded before thinking quietly.

Now that you've gone through that door,  
I can't see anything

"You know what day I can't help but remember when talking to Tavish?" Donia raised an eyebrow, silently telling him to continue. "The day you stabbed Aislinn. I could understand why you led him to your private garden—only regents can strike other regents—but I was shocked to see that you were unharmed. Smiling, even, after the encounter. It made me wonder what would've happened had the roles been switched, you as Summer Queen and Aislinn as Winter Queen.

"I know it's not something you and her like to discuss or look into but we all know the truth: had Aislinn been Winter Queen and struck you, there's a great chance he would've killed her."

Evan looked at her with honest eyes. "He spared you that day."

"I know." Donia said.

"He could've hurt you—"

"I _know_." Donia emphasized. "But he wouldn't have hurt me. He couldn't." They both knew they reason had nothing to do with strength or politics. They slowed to a stop and Evan took her hands in his.

"I know this is not my place but it must be said." Evan started. "You and Keenan have been through more than most. You've involved yourselves in each others lives so deeply, it will matter whether or not he comes to the court." Donia sighed, looking down.

"He shouldn't matter." She confessed. "He shouldn't matter but I can't stop making him matter." She laughed humorlessly. _This is going to hurt, _she thought. "Just when I thought everything was finally figured out…" Donia murmured to herself before looking at Evan. "Take me home."

Oooooohh  
I swallow my pain  
Oooooohh  
Nothing's the same

Donia waited in the living room, the silence deafening around her. She watched the light play off the diamonds and sapphire of her engagement ring. She didn't know what to do. Correction: she did but she didn't want to do it. She knew this type of pain too well.

All the possibilities ran through her head again. She thought of every scenario but it all seemed to end the same. She pushed the ring to her fingertip. This was not going to end well…but she couldn't do this anymore. This ran deeper than what she wanted; it was what she needed, including her need for Aquil to be happy. Whether or not it was with her was a question that had been answered a long time ago. She was just starting to listening to it.

Let this come crashing down  
There's no way to fix it now  
We're lost in the crowd  
and our love will soon decay  
Just look at the mess we've made

She sat up straight as she heard the door open. Aquil walked into the room, putting his keys on counter along with the groceries.

"Hey, baby," He greeted. "How was the meeting?" Donia sighed and Aquil looked at her face. He froze at the pained look on her face.

"We need to talk." She said, her voice sounding slightly rough. He looked up at her warily. That wasn't a good sign. Aquil wondered if he should go to her before opting to stay by the counter.

"Talk about what?" He asked. Donia took a deep breath, looking away from him before speaking.

We both know that we can't stay

"When I met with Aislinn, she told me that…Keenan gave up his court." Aquil shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant but was on edge.

"So he's a solitaire now. What does it matter?"

"It matters because…" Donia closed her eyes. "While it's rarely addressed since he's been Summer King for so long, Keenan is mixed with summer and winter. His mom was Queen Beira." And that's when it clicked for Aquil.

If Keenan was Beria's son, that made him heir to Donia's throne, a true winter fey whether or not he swore fealty to her. And knowing their past it was only a matter of time before Keenan circled around to Donia. But the obstacles that had blocked them from each other—his sunlight, his court, his queen—were gone.

Everything that kept them apart was no longer there, except him. But by the look on Donia's face, he knew the inevitable was happening.

I was hoping that this would last  
I guess I was wrong  
I planned out our future together  
But now that's all gone

"Why?" It was all he could say. He had done everything right. He had fought for her, stuck by her side, and loved her. What did he do? Donia shook her head, twisting the engagement ring around her finger.

"Aquil…Keenan—"

"Don't." Aquil cut off. "Don't say his name. I get so sick of hearing his name come out of your mouth and if I can't have anything else, can you at least do me that one favor?" Donia looked at him in shock before slowly nodding her head.

"Okay." She agreed. She watched him pace back and forth, trying to figure out what to say to her.

"I mean, what was it, Donia?" He asked. "I'm racking my brain trying to figure out what I did for you to do this to me. Be completely honest with me. You owe me that." Donia searched his eyes to try and see what he wanted. All she saw was confusion and determination to get the truth. He wanted to know where he went wrong but it was beyond what he did or didn't do. This was about finally facing the truth.

"You treated me like a queen." She told him. "I felt like you treated me too much like a queen sometimes, like you were wanting for a command or to be called to me. But I could live with that. I could like with the fact that you were going to die and I wouldn't. Being your wife would be easy. You were amazing to me.

Oooohhh  
Another mistake (another mistake)

"That being said," Donia took a deep breath, trying to put her feelings in words. "I can't change me. And the truth of the matter is that I forget everything when I'm with him. Every moment that we've stolen together has been some of the best moments of my life. I don't want them to be so I ignore it. I ignore how much he loves me, how he's always put me first, and I could almost ignore the possibility that I was the reason he gave up his court or that it actually matters. But I can't.

Ooooohh  
We're both to blame (we're both to blame)

"His advisor said that he hasn't been the king the court needed for a while and I know the exact moment he stopped truly being their king—"

"What night?" Aquil asked, knowing that Donia was about to omit a part of the story. He took pride in the fact that she still tried not to hurt him before remembering that it was what led them to this moment.

"The night we first made love." She revealed quietly. Aquil gripped the counter as her words tore through his heart. "I saw it in his eyes when we were done. I was too scared to acknowledge it at the time but…he looked at me like nothing else in the world mattered more to me. He's put me first ever since." She looked down, knowing that if she kept looking at him she would never get through this.

So just let this come crashing down  
There's no way to fix it now  
We're lost in the crowd

"I thought maybe I could stay with you." Donia bit her lip, her eyes glazing over with tears. "I still love you. You're good to me…and, push come to shove, it wouldn't be forever. But it's not fair to ask you to make a vow to be with me when I know that you would always be second in my heart. You may think I'm cruel for doing this but I know that's far worse and I can't do that to you. I can't marry you." She forced out. Donia looked him in eye and could see his heart breaking. Why did she have to do this to him? Out of everybody, why him?

And our love will soon decay  
Just look at the mess we've made  
We both know that we can't stay

"I should've known." Aquil said with a bitter smile that was more of a grimace. "What you two have...I knew I couldn't fight it."

"It's not you." Donia told him, desperate for him to understand. "Me and him. I…I can't explain why it's not you. Maybe if things different—"

"I don't want them to be." Aquil said. "I wouldn't love you if you were any different."

"Maybe." Donia relented. "But at least you would've been with someone who wasn't' in love someone else." A tense silence filled the room. Donia didn't know what to do. She wanted to reach out and heal his pain. She thought that maybe she could say they could forget all of this. She could marry him but it was a ridiculous thought. It was a lie she couldn't tell nor had the energy to keep up anymore.

She couldn't break his heart anymore. She refused.

Everything we ever had now is ending

(Now that it comes into play)  
I didn't wanna have to say our goodbye

(Didn't wanna have to say goodbye)

"I just thought that maybe…did I ever have a chance to really be with you, Donia?" Aquil asked feebly.

"Yes." She answered without hesitation. "Then everything changed." Aquil nodded before picking up his keys, fiddling with them.

Baby, It's best we let this go

"I want to leave." He said. "I want to walk out of here with no security or anybody following me. I can't...I want to leave." Donia nodded, clearing her throat so her voice wasn't rough.

"I'll have your stuff sent to Atlanta." She said.

"No pictures." Donia looked at him in surprise. "I don't want anything you bought me. I don't want to leave with anything other than what I brought myself." Aquil demanded. He opened his mouth to say more but nothing came out. He swallowed, his throat thick with tears. He wanted to smash the counters in and break the glass in the room, wanting the mess he felt inside to be in reality. Donia turned away from him. They stayed deadlocked in the moment, lost in their own thoughts.

Trust me

It's better if we just let this come crashing down  
There's no way to fix it now

"I hope you forgive me for this one day." Donia told him, breaking the silence. Aquil was silent before walking over to her. He stood over her, tipping her head back so she could look him in the eye. His eyes were wounded and hurt...but somehow calm and understanding.

"I already did." He told her. "Now I just have to live with it." He leaned down and gave her one last lingering kiss. It reminded her of the end of a blizzard when the snow was just starting to settle and there was nothing left but lonely silence. Donia tasted the icy tears on her lips as he pulled away from her. To her surprise, his eyes were dry.

We're lost in the crowd and our love will soon decay

Just look at the mess we've made

"Call me." She said calmly through her tears. "If you ever need anything."

"I won't." He reassured her. Then he turned and walked out the door, closing it quietly behind him. Donia stared at it, pain ripping through her chest as a slow snowfall filled the room. Who knew the end would be so...quiet.

We both know that we can't stay  
I'm sorry but I can't stay

Hours later, Sasha entered the room in a lazy lope and places his head in her lap. Donia ran her fingers through his crystalline fur.

"What now, Sasha?" She asked him. Surprisingly, she saw an answer his eyes. Donia chuckled a bit. She wondered how he knew do well but decided to question it later. For now, Sasha was waiting on his command. And Donia did not disappoint.

"Find him." She commanded. Sasha licked her face affectionately before curling to her side. Donia sighed in relief, thanking whatever luck brought her the lupine fey by her side that understood her completely. Tomorrow, she would look for Keenan.

But for today, she would mourn the loss of her other love.

Just look at the mess we've made


End file.
